


圣徒格里斯贝恩传

by Safeandsound1226



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 88,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeandsound1226/pseuds/Safeandsound1226
Summary: 这是一部承载了多方努力，驶向姐攻的康庄大道的复兴号列车，发车了，嘀嘀叭叭呜。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 347





	1. Chapter 1

# 圣徒格里斯贝恩传

  


### 第一章

在阿尔德里奇成为三等侍从的第一天，为王储掌管马厩的老乔治曾善意地提醒过他，哪怕有国王陛下的敕令在身，也不要在午夜时分靠近霜塔，可对此他全然不以为意，还暗自嘲笑老乔治的安常守故。  
“那个扫了一辈子马厩的老家伙根本不知道三等侍从意味着什么，”他推开黄金塔外围的院墙铁门——门上那些象征着阿伦戴尔王室的番红花雕刻充分展现了尼斯人的精湛技艺，他们总能把那些看上去毫不起眼的玩意打造得像件艺术品，“他更不知道三等侍从得干些什么。三等侍从得管好王储的衣食住行，天不亮就得爬起来，去厨房看看那些偷懒的厨娘们有没有熬制新鲜的虾汤；他得早早地赶往王储的书房，替她整理好那些高深莫测的厚纸堆。啊哈，我们的王储可爱干净了，那老家伙肯定不知道。”  
他走过由大理石铺制而成的华美长廊，据说这种华丽到近乎神圣的风格是王储的意思——这位热爱艺术、擅长绘画与建筑的王储总能用她的个人魅力影响到身边的一切，在阿伦戴尔王国，没有人不敬爱她，因为她是如此聪慧绝伦、博学多才，举止风度翩翩，气度恢弘不凡，哪怕一句谎言，若是自她唇间吐出也会变成令人信服的真理；可他们又惧怕她，因为那双湛蓝色的双眼下压抑着一团怒火，这使得她那满含愠怒的沉默比拔山超海的咆哮更加令人怛然失色。他们矛盾而盲目地爱着这位超凡脱俗的王国继承人，甚至可以这样说，比起平等对待万物的克劳克拉伦斯①，他们更愿意接受如王储一般在神性、人性与兽性间挣扎的半神。  
此时已是深夜。在万籁俱寂的黑暗中，所有的罪恶都被笼络至它麾下，唯有远在云端的月亮仍不合时宜地挥洒着它的光芒。阿尔德里奇已经穿过那条布满圣徒雕像的大理石长廊，正逐步接近霜塔——这位来自南洛威尔的农家子弟不断地提醒自己，他好不容易从一个刀耕火种的下等人晋升为尊贵王室的三等侍从，他不能浪费一丁点儿表现自己的机会，他必须做一个尽职的仆人。晨间，由于安娜公主的突然造访，他没能第一时间打扫干净王储的书房——这是他成为三等侍从一年来养成的好习惯，每天首先打扫好书房，因为他知道王储是个挑剔的、有洁癖的书痴，她不喜欢自己钟爱的那些绘画、纸卷和古籍上沾上灰尘。  
这位打乱了他工作节奏的红发公主与她沉静内敛的姐姐完全不同，活泼得像只金丝雀，可爱得像朵刚刚绽放的番红花，总会迈着无比轻盈、快慢不一的步伐来找她的姐姐。这姐妹俩的关系很好，亲密得像是一个人。王储无论去什么地方都会带上她年轻的妹妹，她无微不至地照料着她的妹妹，哪怕稍微一点风吹草动，都能让王储连着好几天寝食难安。她甚至为她妹妹制作了好几尊雕像，据说全部摆放在王储的密室里，至今无人有幸得以一见那些佳作。  
一整天，王储都在书房里与公主密谈——对于久居于皇宫内的下人们来说，这已经是司空见惯的事儿了。为此，阿尔德里奇只好先去花园打理了一下那些王储从远东国度买来的、千奇百怪的灌木，随后清理了马厩，并为王储最爱的两匹战马洗了个澡。但他一直心心念念那份没能完成的工作——打扫书房。  
直至远星高悬夜空，他才见到公主挽着王储的手臂自书房姗姗而出，一如世间你能看到的所有亲密无间的姐妹一般。  
我得完成我的工作，王储会因此赞扬我，没准还会给我升个职。或许明天我就是二等侍从阿尔德里奇啦。一想到这儿，这位尽责的侍从忍不住哼起了家乡的小调。他决定趁着夜色正浓，赶快完成应尽的职责。  
再走几步便是霜塔入口，高达几百尺的巨塔由石灰岩堆砌而成，据说这一伟大工程是赫赫有名的『神之手』阿多尼斯②的杰作。一只脚踩巨蛇的雄鹰，张开硕大的双翼，高昂着利钩般的鹰喙盘踞在塔尖，象征着贝尔纳多特家族战胜了宿敌弥西斯家族。更令人称奇的是，这尊雄鹰的双眼，无论季节如何变幻，永远都会凝视着正北方的启明星，意思是在晨光神奥罗拉的庇护下贝尔纳多特家族将会永续长存。塔楼共有七层，每一层都有三个窗户，窗户上皆雕刻着贝尔纳多特家族的族徽——番红花，塔身环绕着装饰用的云梯，每个云梯都由一名天使守护，足足有一百三十尊之多，且形态各异、无一重复。与主塔塔身的华丽隆重截然不同的是，霜塔四周是一派严谨的弗兰德斯风格建筑，四座翼塔以均等十字的造型环绕在距离主塔楼约五百尺左右的四个角落。霜塔下方有一道长长的阶梯，由名匠英格兰姆主持建造，笔直地通向御花园。阶梯两旁则伫立着阿伦戴尔家族历代明主的雕像，既有开国者圣西蒙的征战四方，亦有殉道者圣阿格尼尼的虔诚祷告。  
阿尔德里奇迈着轻快地步伐越过这些栩栩如生的雕像，逐步接近自己的目标——霜塔。王储的书房就在第三层的东面，他得在今夜赶快打扫干净，没准明早便能得到他梦想中王储的嘉奖。  
当他穿过长廊来到霜塔前最后的步道时，月色正浓。皎洁明亮的月色下，一切都被照耀得如此脉络分明——圣主们英伟雄武的身姿，霜塔巍峨沉重的阴影，石板路上的每一条缝隙，还有两侧草坪上月桂树细碎的枝丫。这位急于履行义务的三等侍从的目光却被草坪上朦朦胧胧的人影吸引了。他待眯着眼总算看清真相时，他目瞪口呆、一动不动——那是一对在月光下赤裸交缠的身躯。  
王储正抱着她的妹妹，在草地上如野兽般交媾。  
尽管在白天，王储已经尽情品尝了她妹妹所有的娇嫩，可对于她而言，这一切远远不够。早在她懂得什么叫情爱开始，她便对她的妹妹产生了不可遏制的念想。十七岁时，她在自己生日宴会的间隙占有了她的妹妹——她将未经人事的妹妹按在书柜上，哆哆嗦嗦、如痴如醉地进入她年仅十四岁的稚嫩身躯。那一晚，她们彼此的哭泣声像是一场甜蜜到窒息的缠斗，直至双方筋疲力竭才迎来终焉。她们第一次紧紧相拥、密不可分，她们也第一次知晓肉体之欢是如此令人陶醉，叫人魂不守舍、永生难忘。  
自那以后她们之间这种令人难以启齿、遭受世人唾弃的关系持续了七年之久，几乎成为阿伦戴尔王室心照不宣的秘密——每个人都知道公主自十四岁后便从未在午夜时分回过自己的寝宫，但没有人敢议论此事，他们惧怕王储胜过死亡。现在，王储正一如既往地拥抱着她的妹妹，能以叹为观止的技巧弹奏出复杂的莫雷大调的修长手指，如今正反复揉捻着她妹妹仿佛金彩梅般娇嫩的乳头，偶尔她还会轻轻地掐住它们，好叫她妹妹情不自禁地发出令她血液沸腾的叫喊。  
“艾莎，别......”  
“别？”她挑起眉毛，故意问道。  
年轻的妹妹已经无力回应她了，因为她的王姐已经用另一只手夹紧了她下身某个敏感的突起——她差点为此哭出声来。  
“别？”王储带着恶作剧的微笑，再次问道。  
“你......你这个混蛋。”紧紧地抱住她双肩的少女，狠狠地在她肩上咬了一口，随后泣不成声，“你......艾莎，你......你这个混蛋......”  
“是吗？”她用手指捏起唇瓣的边缘，用指肚来回抚摸，“告诉我，安娜，你真觉得我是混蛋吗？”  
“你、你就是......”她的妹妹哭着说道，“你就是个混蛋。你......你......让我爱上了你......你现在......现在还折磨我......”  
“折磨？我以为你很喜欢。”说着，两根手指将那蜜桃般柔软的唇瓣用力地捏紧了，迫使她妹妹发出尖叫，“告诉我，安娜，你喜欢吗？如果你不喜欢，我就停下来。”  
“你这个混蛋。”安娜仿佛早已坠入云海、失去意识，只能伏在她姐姐耳边，抽抽搭搭地低语，“你这个混蛋。”  
“回答我，喜欢吗？”王储再次加重了力道。  
淤积在情欲底部的火山再也忍受不住压力，它热切地渴望得到彻底释放。安娜死死地捉住她姐姐的肩膀，带着纵情的喜悦，狂乱地喊道：“喜欢......我喜欢你的一切。我爱你，艾莎，求你、求你......”  
王储这才满意地将手指送进唇瓣下方的缝隙中。那里又湿又热，像是时间神③向信奉它的世人所许诺的不老泉，世间的一切情欲自最深处磅礴而发。  
阿尔德里奇被月色下这疯狂而罪恶的景象吓得脸色惨白，浑身上下冷得发抖。他终于明白为什么老乔治会提醒他不要在午夜时分靠近霜塔，他曾以为那不过是老家伙偷奸耍滑、阻碍他晋升的哄骗之辞，现在他终于明白，他错了，而且错得离谱。 _那老家伙是想保住他的小命。_  
王储和她的妹妹，主神啊，王储跟她的妹妹，她们在，她们在......  
曾几何时纯洁如玉的月色在不知不觉间变成了一条蝰蛇，正吐着信子，顺着他早已麻木的双腿慢慢往上爬。汗水顺着心跳自额角滴落， _滴滴答答、滴滴答答，_ 像极了死神克劳克鲁亚赫的脚步，一点一点地朝他逼近。  
他想要逃走，但双腿已经不听使唤。他像一只被逼至角落的灰鹞，在王储如同猛虎般锐利的凝视下，他明白，从今往后，名为阿尔德里奇的三等侍从将连同他可笑的梦想，一道被投进克劳克鲁亚赫脚下的腐烂泥地。 _他不会再有明天，一切都已结束。_  
王储温柔地将她妹妹抱起来，好让她年轻的妹妹不至于激烈的交媾而昏过去。她亲吻着她妹妹在月光下因为充血而呈现出粉色的耳廓，一边抚摸着她不断颤抖的背脊，一边再次将手送进她两腿间充斥着隐秘、罪恶的阴影中。红发少女又一次发出了意乱情迷的呻吟，那阵销魂荡魄的呻吟声之大，以至于在虫鸣四起的月夜中皆清晰可闻。  
“艾莎......？”感觉到姐姐动作变慢，安娜侧过头含住了她姐姐的耳垂，用舌头讨好她姐姐，仿佛在催促她再快点儿。  
王储戏谑地盯着僵在原地的三等侍从，随后又当着他的面，低头含住她妹妹不甚饱满的乳房，用牙齿轻轻地拉扯它们，卡在深处的手指再次高歌猛进起来。在双重刺激下，安娜几乎无法自控地扯住了她姐姐如同泉水般柔顺的长发，温暖的泪水不再迟疑，一点一滴地落在她姐姐的脸颊上，滑过她姐姐同样激烈起伏的胸膛。  
直至安娜精疲力竭地倒向她姐姐的熊皮滚大氅，王储的手指和嘴唇才恋恋不舍地离开她的身体。  
“刚刚怎么了？”安娜伸出手抚摸着她姐姐若有所思的脸庞。  
“抱歉，我分神了，”她捋了捋安娜因露水以及恣意纵情而濡湿的长发，俯下身子吻了吻她正因高潮的余韵而起伏不定的胸口，“刚才有一只老鼠。”  
“老鼠？”勉力支撑起身子，安娜将嘴唇叠在她姐姐的唇瓣上。她姐姐毫不犹豫地回吻住她。  
“是的，老鼠。”体内的情火再次被柔情蜜意的吻点燃了，她搂住她年轻的妹妹，手指伸向她无数次抚摸过的、平滑的小腹，“一只马上会被克劳克鲁亚赫殒灭的老鼠。”

  
  


清晨，一阵急凑的敲门声将王储自梦中吵醒，她不得已松开她的妹妹。亲吻过尚在熟睡中的妹妹后，她披上心爱的狼皮长袍——那是十九岁时，她妹妹送给她的礼物，颇具阿西米亚人那粗犷不羁的风格。门外，内务总管尤拉诺斯正背对窗户，伫立在墙边，像尊饱经风霜的石像。他有着南普林西亚人特有的黝黑面庞，嘴角上有一道疤痕，据说那是他与人决斗时留下的战绩。灰白色的眉毛如同两支正在缠斗的利剑，被忧虑与厌恶紧紧地锁在一起。  
“这种时候扰人梦境可不是什么礼貌之举。”王储合上门，笑着说道。阳光自窗外投入她的眼底，折射出令人胆寒的光芒。  
“陛下请您去一趟他的书房。”尤拉诺斯回答道。  
“告诉他，我过会儿就来。”  
当她转身返回卧室时，尤拉诺斯却上前一步，不顾礼数地轻扣住门沿。面对王储瞬间冷冽起来的目光，他禁不住打了个寒颤。这位经历过大叛乱③、十年战争④的老人，只觉得自己像是被一道寒冰冻住了双腿，一股锥心的寒意刺向他的胸口。他曾在死人堆里趴行，靠着战友们残肢的掩护与死亡的屠刀擦肩而过，但即便是那样危险的境地也不像此时此刻这般令人胆寒。他冷汗淋漓地站在那儿，明白王储是在警告他，但凡想要叨扰她与她妹妹『亲密无间』的人无一例外，皆会被开膛破肚、挫骨扬灰。可国王在震怒中发出的命令使得这位老人毫无退路，他只能站在悬崖边上，硬着头皮一个字一个字地继续说道，“陛下请您，现在，分毫也不要耽搁地去他的书房。”  
王储挑了挑眉毛。她的嘴唇逸出一抹让人头皮发麻的微笑，那是仿佛诺雷斯科特⑤诱骗阿西娜⑥杀死她丈夫赫尔曼⑦时的微笑。她凝视着这位老臣的双眼，璀璨夺目的双眼如同晓知世间真理的爱尔梅塞尔克⑧一样，誓要将他剥皮拆骨般地看穿。最终，她没能从这位老人那儿嗅到什么谎言的气息，于是她说道，“退下吧。我会马上赶过去。”  
尤拉诺斯如释重负，落荒而逃。  
主神怜悯，我还活着。他在匆匆离开时，心有余悸地想到。  
回到房间时，王储发现她的妹妹已经醒了过来，她半裸着身体向姐姐伸出一只手。王储箭步上前，握住了它。  
“怎么了？”她妹妹问道。  
“父亲让我去他那儿一趟，”王储吻了吻她妹妹的手背，笑容里是任何人也不曾见过的柔情蜜意，她伸出手指想要将她妹妹因为担忧蹙起的眉头抚平，“别担心，不过是些政务罢了。没准是北地那群诺斯人又想玩什么花样。”  
“别去，艾莎，别去北地。”安娜抱住她的姐姐，“上次你去北地，差点死在了那儿。我不明白爸爸为什么总要让你去做那些危险的事情、那些总让你受伤的事情。”  
王储心道，因为他不敢亲手杀死自己的女儿，因为他是个懦夫。  
王储的沉默让安娜惊惶起来，她吻了吻她姐姐的嘴角，眼睛里闪烁着泪光，“别去那儿，艾莎。你不知道我有多害怕，只要是关于你的一切风吹草动都让我怕极了。”  
“我知道。”她将妹妹按倒在天鹅绒般顺滑的床上，握住那只布满了欢爱痕迹的乳房，呻吟声立刻从她妹妹微微张开的唇间，蜜一般淌了出来。“我向你保证，我哪儿也不会去。”  
红发少女湿润的双眼、骤然夹紧的双腿都在向她姐姐表明，那些奄奄一息的欲火已经开始复燃。  
“等我处理完父亲那边的事儿，你想试试在后山那棵山毛榉旁边做爱吗？”她咬住她妹妹的耳垂，悄声说道，“我保证你会喜欢。”

  
  
  
①劳克拉伦斯，十二神主神，也是萨米神教中加洛林派信奉的主神，为时间、新叶以及月桂之神。  
②阿多尼斯，阿伦戴尔著名的建筑师、雕塑师和版画大师，主持建造了王国境内多处教堂、寝宫，风格多变，被誉为『 **神之手** 』。  
③时间神，即克劳克拉伦斯。  
④发生在1142年的农民叛乱活动，席卷阿伦戴尔北部三省，最终被平定，农民领袖锡德里克被枭首。  
⑤亨利与其胞弟安德森争夺王位发生的战争，阿伦戴尔分为正统派与紫金花（取自于安德森的族徽）党，最终正统派获胜，安德森在白森林一役战死，其子嗣被秘密处决。  
⑥诺雷斯科特，萨米神教中的邪神，为欺骗、腐败以及谷地之神。  
⑦阿西娜，慈爱、嫉妒以及流云之神。  
⑧赫尔曼，半神，其父为主神克劳克拉伦斯，其母为圣贝贝鲁王国公主爱尔玛。  
⑨爱尔梅塞尔克，诗歌、真理以及诡辩之神。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

### 第二章

此时此刻，笼罩在王都克姆里克上方的阳光尚不浓烈，几朵流云如同病了的灰山羊，有气无力地趴在建筑上方一动不动。整个莫伊拉斯王宫都笼罩在那种淡淡的、夹杂着灰尘的雾霭之中。国王亨利二世的寝宫位于王宫的正中央，与王储常居的霜塔如同两头彼此争斗不休的野兽，隔着姹紫嫣红的御花园遥遥相望。  
此刻，王储不紧不慢地走在通往国王书房那条长长的走廊上，金色的长发波浪般朝脑后梳去，随着她有力的步伐微微扬起，在白色将官军服的映衬下显得熠熠生辉。阳光穿过尼斯风格的透明玻璃，点缀在长发上，又令它们折射出的炫目辉煌，那种充满神圣感的璀璨唯有被誉为『纳布里亚神匠』的科莫才能描绘一二。  
突然想到了什么似的，王储停下脚步，回过头问道：“艾什勒弗，你是怎么处理老鼠的？”  
一位身材高大的乌德穆尔特①人悄无声息地自幽深长廊的暗影处钻出，冲着王储鞠躬道，“按照惯例，他已经成了犬舍的口粮。”  
『艾什勒弗，你、你他妈知道我看到了什么吗？』他想起那个三等侍从缩在角落里，像个患上寒症的病人，哆哆嗦嗦、不停发抖，他离他有十尺远，依然能清晰地听到他牙齿上下打架的声音，如同一只啄木鸟在为自己挖掘坟墓。但他没有回答，只是从挎在腰间的刀带上拔出一柄刃口极薄的匕首。  
『你他妈知道她们在做什么吗？明早、明早我要去禀告国王陛下，你懂吗？我是陛下任命的三等侍从，我得禀告他，王储在......在......他妈的！王储她、她是个恶心的、该下地狱的变态蛆虫！你明白吗？还有她妹妹！主神啊！主神啊！艾什勒弗，你他妈知道这一切吗？』三等侍从的双眼里布满了血丝，癫狂地挥舞着双手，仿佛在乞求他不要靠近。  
『 _艾什勒弗，你他妈知道这一切吗？_ 』他模仿着那个可怜人的南洛威尔乡音，用乌德穆尔特人惯有的方式嘲弄他。『我知道吗？我当然知道。不然你以为我为什么会成为王储的一等侍从？』  
『你这个乌德穆尔特杂种！你这个不信主神的异教徒！我就知道，我就知道，我都知道，你、还有那个乱伦的婊子！你们都是他妈的该下地狱的杂碎！』  
他一把掐住三等侍从的脖子，冲着他做了一个噤声的动作，迅速准确地将那把薄刃小刀钻进喉部的皮肤，熟练地挑断声带两侧的韧带，却又不让人窒息——一如在故乡，他处理那些待宰的牛羊一般。他爱死了小刀切断韧带时的闷响，他不知道那个南洛威尔乡巴佬会不会喜欢。  
_噢，他肯定不会喜欢_ 。因为那很疼，但这种疼痛又不会带来死亡，它只会带来恐惧。  
『阿尔德里奇，阿尔德里奇。你们的主神没有告诉你，面对死亡时，我们应当保持沉默吗？』他又从腰间拔出一把造型独特的短刀，这一次阿尔德里奇含着眼泪看清了它的模样——在锐利刀刃的另一侧布满了尖锐的锯齿。阿尔德里奇很清楚那些锯齿是用来干什么的，他见过艾什勒弗用那些锯齿锯断过霜狼、牡鹿还有野牛的腿骨。『阿尔德里奇，你应当感到自豪。你的身体会成为粮食，去喂饱王储那群好狗儿们。就如同我们褪去这身皮囊，回归荒野一样，是自然的馈赠和循环。』  
三等侍从想摇摇头，躲开逐渐逼近的死亡，但艾什勒弗的那柄小匕首正插在他的喉咙中央，使得他没法动弹。艾什勒弗扶住他想要乱动的脑袋，神情虔诚而平静。  
『你会在彼世得到安库什坦②的庇护，你会永远地远离黑暗、罪恶，你会感到幸福，你也会永远幸福。』说着，艾什勒弗哼起了歌，充满了古老而沧桑的味道。在他的故乡，每当有生命逝去，乌德穆尔特人便会为他们唱诵这首安魂曲，祝贺他们迎来了灿烂的死亡。  
阿尔德里奇停止了反抗。他想， _在南洛威尔，有个姑娘还在等着他_ 。随后，他被肢解了。  
王储满意地哼了一声，将乌德穆尔特人的思绪拉了回来。  
“请恕我直言，殿下。”他恭敬地说道，“侍从更换的太快对您百害无一利，您总得多培养几只雄鹰为您狩猎。”  
“那种东西可不好说。再说了，我身边不是有你吗？”她笑了起来，伸出手理了理搭在左肩上绣有雄狮图案的熊皮短披，艾什勒弗认得它——短披上的金色排扣是王储的妹妹安娜公主亲手编织好并绣上去的。诺斯熊毛皮制成的毛领黑得发亮，与下方乳白色月熊毛皮形成了鲜明对比，将王储白皙的面孔衬托得更加冷峻、更加光彩夺目，仿佛踏着清晨而来的晨光神，令见者难以自制地为之倾倒。  
“上次你叫来的那个铭纹师③手艺不错。”  
乌德穆尔特人不苟言笑的脸色浮现出一丝自豪的笑意，显然他很喜欢王储的这个称赞，“我的荣幸。乌图是我见过的最好的乌德穆尔特铭文师。”  
王储点点头，“她确实对得起那个名号。她那些能让人昏昏欲睡的草药是什么？”  
“是白曼陀罗和利博纳蒂罂粟的混合物。”  
“它们就像巫术一样，你们乌德穆尔特人都会使用吗？”  
“不，只有铭纹师才有权利使用它们。草药是神赐给铭纹师的特权，使她们能与神对话，帮助人们接近神灵，聆听神的旨意。而我们只要服从她们的意志就够了。”  
“我喜欢这个说法。还有我背上那些精妙的乌德穆尔特结。”  
“请恕我鲁莽，但有一个问题一直困扰着我。”  
“请讲。”  
“我一直以为固执的阿伦戴尔人只会信仰时间神。”  
王储笑了起来，随即她正色回答道，“你是想问我，为什么身为阿伦戴尔王储的我会接受异教信仰？我现在回答你，这儿的人们既胆小又懦弱，既贪生怕死又狂妄自大，他们是那样畏惧死亡，所以才会如此热爱克劳克拉伦斯。他们天真地以为信奉时间神便能获得永生。”王储的目光变得深邃起来，“可他们想不明白，带给他们死亡的恰恰是克劳克拉伦斯。克劳克拉伦斯自诩为不堕者，可你不妨看看被愚蠢的教徒们奉为圣典的《九卷》，那里面没有一个字不是在记录不堕者的堕落行为。神叫人恪守本分，可自己却沉迷欲望；神叫人与人为善，可它又说要降下天罚消灭不信教者；神说‘死亡之门只会对异教徒敞开’，可我在北地见过无数士兵的尸骨烂在恶臭的泥潭里，他们难道没有信仰吗？要知道他们比我还虔诚呢！哪怕再艰险，他们也会遵循教条，在满月那天点燃三根蜡烛，齐声祷告。结果呢？死亡并不会因为你信仰了一个惺惺作态的神明便网开一面。正如你所信仰的那位安库什坦，它绝对公平、不偏不倚。”  
以平静无事的表情说完这番慷慨陈词后，王储轻叹一声，她继续说道，“我憎恨那些虚伪的、故作清高的教义，仅此而已。若让我向这些伪神臣服，我宁可信仰安德拉斯④。”  
“您是位值得尊敬的人。”乌德穆尔特人用异族人特有的礼仪向王储致以最高的敬意。  
“要知道阿伦戴尔可没几个人能让我这样畅所欲言，你是其中一个。”王储笑道。  
“我的荣幸，殿下。”  
在进入书房前，王储将腰间的马刀解下——那是把由黑岩钢打造的弯刀，名为『马赫』。浅黄色的流苏自刀柄垂落，刀鞘上缠绕着韧性十足的白鲨皮，而在护手处，利伯兰虎捕食灰椋被雕刻得栩栩如生，一看便知出自雕花大师皮埃尔之手。『马赫』是王储帮助波尔图公爵鲁道夫平息北地叛乱后，鲁道夫送给她的礼物。自从得到这柄爱刀，王储便再也没有佩戴过其它的佩剑。  
艾什勒弗立刻伸出手接住了王储递过来的马刀。王储叹了口气，“你瞧，艾什勒弗，我是不是说过，我身边有你就够了。”  
随后她推开了那扇楠木门。  
她的父亲正一言不发地站在窗前，整个人笼罩在半明半暗的光线当中。直到她让自己陷进小鹿皮制成的沙发里，他才生硬地回过头来，视线却盯着摆在桉木桌上的那副小小的油画——王储知道，那是母亲的半身像。她对父亲这种刻意的无视与刺耳的沉默十分了解，那是她父亲极度反感又不得不控制住自己的表现。  
他曾经是那样地喜爱艾莎的天资聪颖，甚至认为艾莎会是阿伦戴尔历史上最伟大的明君。直到他在午夜时分撞见了在霜塔阶梯上纵情交媾的姐妹俩。  
那一刻，他跌入了地狱。  
_她是猛虎，亦是恶龙。她有利爪，更有尖牙。_  
“这是你杀掉的第五个侍从了。”终于，老国王开了口。滚烫的愤怒被压制在他的喉头。从紧缩的眉头看得出来，他在稳住自己的情绪，他不想让自己的咆哮声传遍整个王宫，他不想让丑闻成为克姆里克乃至整个阿伦戴尔街头巷尾的谈资——王储跟她的亲妹妹通奸。  
王储不以为意地回答道，“那只可怜的老鼠看到了他不该看的东西。我想老乔治应该告诫过他，别在午夜时分靠近霜塔。”  
“艾莎，我说过，你不能再，”他顿了顿，国王这个尊贵的身份让他耻于说出那个字，“......碰你的妹妹。”  
“您是说让我别再亲吻自己妹妹的双唇，别再每晚将她压在身下，爱抚那些连她未婚夫都不曾碰过的地方，是吗？”  
王储毫不在意地说出粗鄙之言，国王不由得皱起了眉头，狂怒在他的太阳穴用力捶打，但他仍然竭力控制自己保持平静。“艾莎，你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“我当然知道，”王储轻笑几声，仿佛在嘲笑她父亲的虚伪做作，“您才是那个什么都不知道的人。”她盯着父亲的双眼，好似在朗诵诗歌一般，继续说道，“您知道安娜有多可爱、多甜美、多诱人吗？您知道她每天会在我身下像一只渴求交配的小母牛那样扭动身子，会发出甜蜜的叫声吗？您知道她最喜欢我抚摸她的哪个地方吗？您知道她甚至会尽力张开双腿，好让我更加方便地进入，在进入后又用力地夹紧我吗？”  
“闭嘴！艾莎！闭嘴！我发誓你如果再说一句，我就要、我就要......”  
“您就要杀掉我吗？”面对父亲的暴怒，王储毫不在意，就好像她不过是在聆听一场冗长的元老院政务报告。她换了个让自己更加舒适的姿势，将一条腿搭在另一条腿上，脚踝和膝盖则牢牢地锁在一起，用手撑住额角，好让自己全身放松地陷入沙发里。“可您不敢。您为了您那庸俗的信仰而不敢背负弑亲的罪名，不是吗？”  
“艾莎，”国王的声音里包含着满腔恨意，他从来没有像这样仇恨过一个人，哪怕是早已战死在白森林的安德森，“我说过，你可以拥有一切，但你不能再碰你的妹妹。她已经有未婚夫了。”  
“父亲，”她轻笑两声，对此不屑一顾，“我也说过，您许诺的那一切我并不在意，我只要安娜，只要她。只要我在阿伦戴尔一天，她就不会成为别人的妻子，她只会、也只能属于我，她只能被我亲吻、被我碰触、被我爱抚。”  
终于，国王的暴怒如同火山一般迸发，他的手重重地捶在桌子上，“主神在上，他不会容许你用禽兽般的污言秽语玷污你的妹妹！她是你的亲妹妹！”  
“那又怎样？我爱她，不会因为她的身份而改变。”  
“艾莎，艾莎，你到底要干什么？”  
“我只要您留下她。”幽幽地吐出这句话时，王储的神情里显现出前所未有的软弱与哀伤。  
父亲的愤怒显得如此苍白无力，“留下她？艾莎，你的妹妹！她是海德马克公爵克里斯托弗的未婚妻！你明白吗？”  
一提到那个名字，王储陡然从沙发里站了起来，如果不是她提前将『马赫』交给了艾什勒弗，或许她会将刀拔出来架在她父亲的脖子上。  
“您最好不要提到那个名字。”  
可国王知道那个名字——她妹妹将来丈夫的名字会是这条恶龙身体里唯一的刺，他必须要把它扎得更深，“只要她离开你，你们之间的罪恶便会被时间神仁慈地掩埋，你们之间的一切都会被改变。你们会成为正常的姐妹。她会同克里斯托弗结婚，并给他生下健康的继承人。你不会再在她心里占有一席之地，她会恪守妻子的本分，爱她的丈夫，她的孩子。你，给不了她这些。”  
“孩子......”王储的脸色有些发白，显然她父亲的话语刺中了她的痛处，这是她无力改变的事实，但旋即她又抬起头坚定地说道，“不，不会。她不会结婚，谁也别想娶她，除了我。”  
“你想也别想。”她父亲咬牙切齿地说道，“除非你想变成一条流浪狗，亲手为你妹妹送上祝婚祷词。”  
“您不敢让我变成流浪狗，您需要我。因为您同您的信仰一样，都是那样地软弱不堪。”  
国王握紧了拳头，满腔恨意令他的双眼血红，他机械地重复道，“她只会跟克里斯托弗结婚。”  
“是吗？您大可以试试这位海德马克公爵能不能娶到我的妹妹。没准哪天我心情不错，或许会用您当众赞扬过的艺术才能，画上一本小册子，把我跟安娜的点点滴滴都记录进去，在婚礼现场作为礼物送给那个蹩脚的海德马克马车夫。”  
“别自欺欺人了，艾莎。所有人都知道你妹妹爱她的未婚夫，”国王仍不肯承认他的失败，“在你离开克姆里克去北地送死的时候，你知道她跟克里斯托弗有多亲密吗？”  
“噢，父亲，那您知道在您安排的订婚仪式上她甚至没有吻她的未婚夫吗？您知道为什么吗？”王储笑声的尾音像是一把锋利的短剑，将她父亲仅剩的尊严毫不留情地斩断，“因为安娜知道她的一切都属于我，无论是灵魂还是肉体。她离不开我，我也离不开她。”  
“你这个魔鬼，你这条恶龙！是你！你用你那下流的手段让你的妹妹从一个纯洁的天使，变成了一个下流的娼妇！”  
王储白皙的面孔上，猛地卷起了地狱的火焰，她大声地呵道，“父亲，我向您发誓，倘若您再用那个词形容安娜，我会立刻向您发起决斗，哪怕您宣布我犯了叛国罪，我也要与您争斗到底，至死方休。”  
说完，她如雷神凯尔布瑞⑤那般大步跨向门口，猛地推门而出，留下老国王颓然地留在原地。  
等在门外的艾什勒弗并不是第一次见到愠怒的王储，但如今天一般能够将人彻底撕碎的狂怒他还是第一次瞧见。以往哪怕得不到回应，她也会在出门时向国王道一声别，然而今天她一反常态，头也不回地离开了那儿。这位在王储身边服侍已有五年之久的一等侍从明白，这种时刻明智之举就是不要再去打扰尚在雷霆震怒中的王储。  
于是，他向先前一样，将身影融入了昏暗的走廊中。  
王储皱着眉头，急匆匆地走着，刚到拐角处，便被一双白嫩的手拖住了。 _是她的妹妹_ 。  
看到她妹妹从装饰用的盔甲后面走了出来，王储糟糕透顶的心情总算得到了缓解，她不禁莞尔， _她还是那么喜欢躲在那儿_ 。  
“爸爸说了些什么？”她的妹妹一边替她整理着军服上的金色流苏，一边问道。  
“他说，”她一把扯过安娜，将她抱入怀中，好让她们俩的身影能够藏进盔甲后方的角落里。随后，她低头吻住那张饱满湿润的嘴唇，“他后悔让你跟海德马克那个蠢透了的马车夫订婚了。”  
“真的？”她妹妹露出了惊喜的神色，“他真这么说了？”  
“当然没有。那是我说的。”王储恶作剧般笑了笑。她妹妹叹了口气，倚靠在王储怀里，抬起头吻了吻她的脸颊。  
“我就知道......”  
“知道什么？”  
“他总想让我快点儿嫁给克里斯托弗。可我不愿意，你知道，我根本不爱他。爸爸总说，我得为你着想，他说......艾莎！”王储的手已经撩开了她妹妹的裙摆，伸了进去。  
“我在听。”她搂着她妹妹的腰，好让她妹妹不会因为双腿发软而滑下去。  
“他......他总说，我、我跟克里斯托弗的、的婚姻，艾莎......你不能......”安娜咬住嘴唇，努力让自己能够叙述出一句完整的句子，但她的姐姐却偏偏要跟她作对，那些她再熟悉不过的手指已经抚过了小腹，并且持续向下。  
“你跟他的婚姻？能有什么结果？”  
“他说......婚姻能、能让你将来更顺利地加冕，你能得到......得到海德马克领的支持，你的掌权会更加稳固。该死......艾莎.....你不能、你不能这样......”  
这时，王储露出了些许惊讶的表情。因为她发现她的妹妹竟然在裙下未着寸缕。随后，她的嘴角泛起一丝得意的微笑，手指张开，来回抚摸着她妹妹的大腿根部，她能感觉到她妹妹的欲望正在从缝隙中缓缓溢出。  
“你猜，你那位浑身驯鹿味儿的未婚夫，能想到你会这么欲求不满吗？他能想到你是个......”她将双唇凑到她妹妹耳畔，“变态的暴露狂吗？”  
红发少女轻轻捶了下她姐姐的肩膀，然后马上抱住她，因为她姐姐的手指正在她渴望得到深入爱抚的缝隙边缘徘徊，但它既不进入也不离开。她感觉身体里面疼极了，那样漫不经心的挑逗只会让她发疯。  
“我、我才不是变态......”她姐姐的手指总算来到了缝隙边缘，它们沿着唇瓣的形状，轻轻地摩挲。“我只是......只是......”  
“只是什么？”手指突然捏住缝隙上方的小肉芽。红发少女赶忙用手背捂住嘴，好让叫声不要回荡在空旷的走廊里。  
“你、你说过，等你处理完爸爸、这边的事儿......”手指还在继续扯动那颗嫩芽，甚至用力地将它提起，“......神啊，艾莎，你、你不能这样......”  
“啊哈，你一提到父亲，我就想，”与正暴乱肆虐的手指截然不同的是，王储温柔地吻着她妹妹的颈部。她讨厌她妹妹这身冗余的衣裙，那些多余的、高耸的领口将她妹妹最美好的部分全部淹没在这种庸俗不堪、造型诡异的纺织品当中。如果不是长廊里没有足够的遮蔽空间，她没准早就把她的妹妹剥了个精光。“他大概不会想到他纯真可爱的小女儿，会在一大早就湿成这样。”  
“你、你说过要带我去后山......”她妹妹环住了她的后颈，炙热的爱液浸湿了王储的掌心，原本活泼的声音里带着情欲初现的颤抖，“......我不想弄皱你的军服.......”  
于是，王储立刻将她抱起，朝着楼下走去。

①乌德穆尔特人：安诺斯尔特大陆南部的异族，信仰德鲁伊特教。  
②安库什坦：德鲁伊特教至高神，又名无尽者，掌管彼世。  
③铭纹师：乌德穆尔特人认为纹身是神所赐予的神圣花纹，纹身者能够得到神的庇护，所以他们认为纹身属于铭刻神迹的一种方式，故被称为铭纹师。  
④安德拉斯：萨米神教中的邪神之一，为色欲、爱情以及生殖之神，同时也是两性神。  
⑤凯尔布瑞：萨米神教十二神中的雷神，为雷电、锻造以及公羊之神。据《九卷》记载，他的身材在十二神中最为魁梧高大，且嗜酒如命、性格粗暴，经常会因为醉酒而将手中雷矛胡乱投掷，令无辜者死亡。清醒后，也毫无悔意。他走路很快，一步能行数千里，也被称为『长腿凯尔』。


	3. Chapter 3

### 第三章

  
埃尔文伯爵斯温觉得他的堂兄有些闷闷不乐。  
以往他们带着猎犬前往纽斯维尔山丘下的白树林打猎时，他的堂兄总会像只不让人安生的山雀，叽叽喳喳地说个不停，吵得他耳朵发疼。一会儿是他又在山丘东面的灌木丛里发现了新的兔子窝，一会又是他如何从那个狗贩子——『歪唇』拜尔德那儿得到了几条嗅觉灵敏的好狗。哪怕斯温对他的滔滔不绝一个字也不回应，他那位生性乐观的堂兄依然会自言自语地说下去。  
而今天，他们骑着身形俊逸的良驹，带着欢快地摇着尾巴的猎犬们前往纽斯维尔山丘时，他却一反常态，始终不发一语。伯爵对猎犬们吹了记响哨，那些跃跃欲试的狗儿们箭一样冲了出去，一眨眼的功夫，便悉数钻进低矮的灌木丛中寻觅野兔去了。他回头看了眼在马背上心事重重的堂兄。这位金发的海德马克公爵对刺耳的哨音依旧充耳不闻，他驼着背、低着头，像个行将就木的病人。  
“克里斯托弗！”他冲着堂哥喊了一声，可那个年轻人一点反应都没有。  
这家伙准是有什么心事。斯温暗道。  
于是他松开马缰，好让马儿的步伐慢下来。好在伯爵家的马儿训练得十分得法，没几步路，他便与那位垂头丧气的堂兄并肩而行。  
“克里斯托弗！”  
这一次，他的呼唤总算落到了那位年轻的公爵耳朵里，他抬起头来，仿佛刚从梦中惊醒那般茫然无措，“是的，我在。”当他看到堂弟那张不修边幅的脸时，便又垂头丧气起来，“哦，是你啊，斯温。”  
“我亲爱的堂兄，你这是怎么了？是被凯尔布瑞的锤子给砸中头了吗？还是弗德里希①用他的羽毛迷惑了你的双眼？”  
“斯温，我得说，你的口才还是那么好。”一直若有所思的公爵总算被他堂弟的俏皮话从思绪的泥潭中拉了出来。可他依然一副愁眉苦脸的样子。这对堂兄弟纵马缓慢地走在纽斯维尔山丘前的草原上，他们看上去颇有几分相似，方正刚毅的脸型，魁梧健壮的身材，发达粗壮的四肢，以及麦克米伦家族那标志性的大鼻子。只不过伯爵遗传了他母亲的一些特点，那头棕色的长发和浓密的髭须令他颇似在纽斯维尔山林间追求仙女的森林神②。  
这位森林神开口道，“艾肯老爹死的时候你也没这样沉默过，还是说公爵这个位置让你厌烦了？”  
克里斯托弗摇摇头。  
“瞧你这副魂不守舍的样子，莫不是遇到了什么烦心事？”  
克里斯托弗愣了愣，随即深深地叹了口气。双眼直直地望着远处的山丘。海德马克的流云仿佛自阿西娜的银梭中纺织出来的缕缕白纱，随着秋日里的阵阵微风，晃晃荡荡地挂在湛蓝如洗的苍穹之上。而在穹顶下，这片白树林则以泾渭分明之势与广袤的草地互不相让，挺拔的松树、笔直的柏树以及苍老粗壮的龙树混杂在一起，枝丫交错使得树冠像一朵硕大的乌云，让路过上方的流云喘不过气来，不多时便纷纷逃往空空荡荡的草地上方。  
面对斯温诚挚的目光，公爵不得不回答道：“好堂弟，我现在实在没有心情回答你的问题。”  
“克里斯托弗，你没有听过一句俗话吗？与其让秘密烂在心里，倒不如把它放在一个破袋子里，好叫它洒个干净。”  
“我没有听过。”  
“好吧，我承认那是我瞎编的。”伯爵耸耸肩，“可你不能总拉着个脸，好像我欠了你好几百个金币一样。你知道，我这人向来是有借有还。”伯爵又不甘心地问道，“克里斯托弗，咱俩从小一起长大，你就真的不能跟我说说吗？”  
“好吧，”沉默片刻，克里斯托弗叹道，“我就知道拗不过你。”  
“我的好兄弟，让我猜猜，”伯爵兴奋地问道，“是跟你那神秘的恋爱史有关吗？”  
“首先，它一点也不神秘，甚至过于公开。至少，我希望它神秘点。其次，的确跟它有关系。你如果能给我些建议那就再好不过了。”  
“这你可找对人了，你知道在埃尔文他们怎么称呼我吗？”  
“怎么称呼你？”  
“他们都叫我埃尔文的安德拉斯。所以在这方面，我可是专家。”伯爵得意洋洋地说道。  
公爵却一点也高兴不起来，“斯温，安德拉斯可不是什么好名号。”  
“好的好的，你是个虔诚的信徒。要知道我都没认真看过几次《九卷》呢，所以还是让我们远离那些枯燥的教义，来谈谈你的恋爱史吧。说真的，我不知道你究竟是怎么喜欢上你的未婚妻的。”  
“我没有告诉过你吗？”  
“当然没有，你只要一见到、一提到那姑娘，就像只一心求偶的灰麻雀。你只会对我说她有多可爱，多令你着迷，可你的爱情故事我可以是连一个字都没听到过。现在，亲爱的堂兄，您能屈尊为我等凡尘俗辈讲讲您那动人的爱情故事吗？”  
深吸一口气，公爵总算开始了他的讲述。  
“三年前，就是北地叛乱闹得正凶那会，那时战况激烈，北地人准备充分，一边和谈一边接连偷袭了波尔图好几座重镇，波尔图那群毫无章法的农民兵被北地的野蛮人打得丢盔弃甲。父亲总说，幸好有勇猛善谋的王储在场，否则波尔图早得变成北地人的地盘了。”  
“这我听说过。不过，我还听说王储和鲁道夫都在雄鹿苔原那场恶战中受了重伤，好几个月没法亲自指挥作战，以至于波尔图的军队全部成了一盘散沙，又让北地人占了上风。当时我还准备募集军队前去波尔图支援一下王储呢！”  
“是，那会我也是这么打算的。可就在这个当口，父亲却突然告诉我，国王陛下要前来海德马克领狩猎......”  
“狩猎？我没听错吧，前线战事那样激烈，他居然有心情跑到这儿来狩猎？”  
“没错，北地烽烟四起，我也不知道他哪儿来的心情来海德马克闲逛。”  
伯爵冷冷地哼了一声，“他当然有心情闲逛，如果我有一个像王储那样的女儿，大概也不会把北地那群野蛮人放在眼里。”  
“你说得没错。只不过当时的我对国王的到访并不在意，不瞒你说，我甚至觉得他不是个好国王。”  
“可不是。那会儿你成天就知道跟你养的那群驯鹿厮混在一起，比对女人还上心。我甚至一度以为你不喜欢女人，一心只想当个阿尼姆斯③呢！”  
“去你的，斯温。我只是对政治不感兴趣而已。”公爵推了一把堂弟，又继续说道，“那时她就站在国王旁边，穿着一身浅黄色的衣裙，脸上的笑容像阳光一样灿烂。一开始，我还以为那是国王的外甥女呢！因为她看上去实在不像个......”公爵想了一下措辞，“......传统的公主。她不像艾德文小姐或者安迪萝丝女勋爵那群所谓的贵族小姐，捏着嗓子扭捏作态。她也完全不像她姐姐，这么说吧，王储过于复杂，令人望而生畏，而她则是过于单纯，令人心生好感。她很活泼好动，在帐篷里就闹了好几个笑话。她还有着一副动人的嗓子，她唱的歌好听极了......”  
“等等，她在国王和你父亲面前唱歌？”  
“当然不是，是我偷偷听到的。唉，你瞧，一提到她我的心就乱糟糟的。还是让我按顺序给你讲吧，堂弟。国王陛下前来海德马克狩猎，父亲自然要陪同，以往他从不勉强我参与他那些带有政治色彩的活动，但唯独这次例外，他要求我必须前去，哪怕装装样子也成。于是，我只好暂时搁置募兵计划，跟着他前往厄尔斯的猎场。等我们到达厄尔斯时，国王的帐篷早就支好了，里里外外都是忙碌的侍从，他们忙着搬运弓箭，擦亮盾牌，打磨长剑，喂好那些膘肥体壮的马儿和兴奋不已的猎狗。面粉、火腿、蜜糖、酒桶还有让人眼花缭乱的食物，成捆成捆地堆在不远处的临时围栏里面。那架势不像是来狩猎的，倒像是要举行一场宴会。与国王的隆重相比，父亲跟我只带了六个侍从、两个马夫和十几条猎狗，而且我们这一行人既没有闪闪发亮的盔甲，也没有整洁笔挺的军服。一言蔽之，那副场景简直惨不忍睹，哪怕南边来的叫花子④也比当时的我们穿得更像贵族。所以，直到我们踏入国王的帐篷，都没有人跟我们打一声招呼。”  
“我能想象那种尴尬。”  
“到了帐篷里，场面变得更加难堪。显然国王陛下也没料到我们父子俩会如此草率地过来，仿佛只是应付式地参加一个让人昏昏欲睡的无聊派对。就在那时，我见到了安娜。”  
“就是那个不像公主的公主？”  
“是的，是她。”一提到安娜，公爵一改颓势，脸上散发出沉浸在爱恋当中的人特有的柔光，“你没法想象她有多可爱，要说我阿伦戴尔的晨光神绝不是奥罗拉，而是她。她想同我打招呼，却一不小心把她父亲的墨水盒给打翻在地，手忙脚乱地想要收拾，却又弄得满身都是墨迹。虽然国王的脸色不大好看，但我觉得她笨手笨脚的样子反而有着那些贵族小姐没有的率真。”  
“你就那样爱上她了？”  
“不，一开始我只是觉得她是个有趣的姑娘，想要同她说说话，但帐篷里有着一种古怪的气氛，国王看了看我，又看了看她，如此反复好几次，就好像在寝宫里认真搭配哪一条缎带更适合他的军服一样。倒是父亲比较了解我，他知道我肯定没法儿忍受这种压抑又轻佻的气氛，于是他就对国王陛下说‘让孩子们先出去散散心吧’，国王这才恍然大悟一般让我们退下了。于是我迫不及待地走出帐篷，看得出来她也一样。因为我前脚踏出帐篷，她后脚就踩到了我的鞋子，差点让我在草地上摔了个跟头。她红着脸向我道歉，然后像只受到惊吓的鸟儿一般，匆匆忙忙地往一边去了。我对她十分好奇，所以就悄悄地跟了过去。”  
“克里斯托弗，这可不是一名爵士该有的行为啊。”伯爵扶着额头说道。  
“我知道这不礼貌，可她就像斑鹿一样可爱，而且跑得还像斑鹿一样快，我只想多了解了解她。”  
“好吧好吧，我不否认，有时候我也会同你一样，对某个姑娘一见钟情。只是这种激情对于我而言，来得快也去得快。”  
“我明白你的意思，你不相信这种感觉。”  
“我亲爱的堂兄，转瞬即逝的感觉不过是一种自欺欺人，不过既然你已沉迷其中，这倒也说明爱情的灵光并非全是昙花一现，它因人而异。你继续吧。”  
“我跟随她来到了帐篷南边的一条小溪边。她坐在一块光滑的石头上，握着一根芦苇，将它蘸满溪水，然后孩子气地洒在旁边刚刚绽出花瓣的雏菊上面。她哼着一首不知名的曲调，听上去有点乌德穆尔特人的风格，总之，调子美极了。她唱了一小段，可正是这首曲子让她唱着唱着落下了眼泪。堂弟，你见过阳光流泪吗？我想你肯定没有见过，但她流泪了，脸上却硬要故作坚强地保持微笑。那些眼泪并不是少女们千篇一律的多愁善感，而是更深层次的东西，一些让她魂牵梦绕的东西，一些令她忐忑不安的东西。自我看到她的眼泪，胸中便燃起了一股火焰，一股属于男子汉的火焰，一股想要保护她的火焰。那一刻起，我就在想，我要告诉父亲，我要向她求婚。结果等我兴冲冲地走到帐篷外时，父亲刚好从里面走了出来，他显得有些紧张，见到我便立刻抓住我的手，低声问我对公主的看法，那副低声下气的样子似乎生怕我说出别的什么答案。我当然明白父亲的意思，于是毫不犹豫地讲述了我的想法，父亲这才高兴起来，他告诉我国王希望我与公主订婚，换取海德马克领对阿伦戴尔王室的支持。我简直高兴坏了，虽然就算不用跟公主订婚，我也会恪守本分支持王室，毕竟王储独自撑起了北边的战事，我们在这儿舒舒服服地打猎游乐，她却在北边跟那群野蛮人浴血厮杀，守护阿伦戴尔，但这样的结果依然令我喜出望外......”  
“等一下，”伯爵皱着眉头打断了他堂兄兴致勃勃的陈述，“亲爱的克里斯托弗，难道您看不出来，”他罕见地在这样的场合使用了敬语——这是他表示不屑的习惯，“您所说的，公主的泪水中那些更深层次的东西，正是她早已经坠入爱河的表现吗？”  
公爵低下头，好一会儿才低声说道，“我知道。”  
“所以，您知道她心有所属还执意与她订婚？”伯爵突然拔高的语调里带着嘲弄，“那我可真不知道您是个傻瓜还是名狂徒，竟然妄想在早已陷入爱情的女人心里占有一席之地。”  
“我，”也不知道是否是出于羞愧，公爵的脸红了，“我以为她的恋人也许只是某个身在北地的士兵。我就想，如果、如果......”  
“如果她的恋人死了，或者对您来说是死是活并不重要，重要的是您可以趁虚而入。我亲爱的堂哥，您可真是太幼稚了。”伯爵怒气冲冲地说道，“您要是以为女人皆柔善可欺，可就大错特错了。女人们对爱情的忠贞绝对超乎您的想象，并非我怀有偏见，但事实就是如此，哪怕罗尔斯顿⑤那条烂泥一样的腐臭小巷里的妓女，在这方面也比我见过的最正直、最可靠的男人要强上一百倍。您这种想法，”他顿了顿，最终还是收敛了言语的锋芒，毕竟他还需要寻求海德马克公爵的庇护，“......不妥当。”  
“我知道，斯温，我知道。这一点也不像爵士应有的品行。但你也要为我想想，我陷入了一场爱情，而这份爱情的结果唾手可得，让我弃之不顾这太强人所难了。”  
伯爵显然对堂兄的解释不耐烦了，他挥了挥手，想要像赶走麻风病人一般赶走那些话语。下一秒，他又换上了那副和蔼可亲的面孔，“行了行了，我亲爱的堂兄，我理解你。往好的方面想，没准你这是在拯救她，好叫她早日脱离苦恋无果的苦海呢。既然你已达成心愿，怎么还心事重重的样子？”  
“实话跟你说，自从厄尔斯的阳光照耀在她身上的那一刻起，我就爱上了她。我还没有像这样、像个疯子一样去爱一个人。可订婚这件事并没有拉近我跟她的距离，我们很少见面，见面了也很少说话。特别是王储平定北部叛乱回到克姆里克后，我就再也见不到她了，她总跟着她姐姐到处转悠。我知道她们姐妹俩亲密无间，但我总觉得她压根没把与我订婚这件事儿放在心上。”  
 _那是自然。因为她根本不爱你这个傻瓜_ 。斯温心道，不过他不能把这话讲明白，否则他的爵位可能留不到明早，“别多心了，克里斯托弗，她可是阿伦戴尔的公主，没准她只是跟着她姐姐多学点东西。”  
不远处的灌木丛中传来了阵阵犬吠，看样子猎犬们已经发现了野兔窝。不等克里斯托弗的回答，伯爵便用力一夹马肚，头也不回地朝树林里走去。  
公爵望着他的背影，神色里有着几分幽怨，“但愿如此吧。”

与此同时，莫伊拉斯王宫西北方的博劳伦斯山脚下，成片的榉树林被克姆里克那懒洋洋的阳光照耀得一片朦胧，远远看去仿佛苔藓一般附着在黝黑的山坡上。而在林间，茂密的树冠如同阿西娜的双手，随意地捧起阳光，又任由它自指缝间流走，化作缕缕纱帐遍布林间，似乎在欢迎每一个误入其中的旅者在此小憩一番。  
在树林最深处，王储正将她妹妹抵在一株榉树上。  
湿漉漉、热乎乎的蜜穴在吞吐间发出了淫靡的声响，手指进入时它带着少女的矜持，想要将其缓缓挤出，可当手指想要离开时，它又不顾一切地将其缠绕，不让它离开。王储用舌头不停地拨弄着她妹妹因刺激而收缩挺立的乳头，在确信光滑、柔顺的榉树皮不会让她妹妹在剧烈的交合中受伤后，她猛地将她妹妹的右腿抬起，好让中指与无名指进入得更深。那些进入与退出是如此激烈，让安娜不得不用手扶住那棵榉树，随着她姐姐的动作不由自主地踮起脚尖，嘴里发出连她自己也不曾想到过的狂乱的喊叫声。  
“艾莎！艾莎！艾莎！！”  
只有她姐姐沉重的呼吸以及印在胸口的吻回应她的呼喊。她姐姐的手指像一条蛇，一会儿在里面刮擦，一会儿又疯狂地攻击蜜穴上方的嫩芽，最后它又改变了方式，全心全意进攻蜜穴的最深处，手掌则随着进出不停地摩擦着早已肿胀充血的肉芽。  
终于，她姐姐在肉穴内用力弓起手指的一瞬间，她的身体用女性的本能将一切封闭起来，它紧紧地绞住手指，久久不愿松开。  
“真希望我们俩是乌德穆尔特人。”王储将头埋在她妹妹的颈间，轻声叹道。手指则依然在她妹妹情欲四溢的蜜穴里探索。  
“为什么那么说？”安娜十分了解她的姐姐， _这样的事儿_ 她们总会重复一两次，如果王储心情不太好或是太好，也许会重复三四次。她只能吻着她姐姐略带汗水的长发，将身体靠在榉树上，好让自己能有力气迎接下一轮的风暴。  
“那样我们就能摆脱阿伦戴尔这些凡尘俗世的困扰，我们可以，”王储的手指停了下来，她凝视着妹妹的双眼，认真地说道，“在任何我们想做爱的地方做爱。”  
“比如？”显然身体总是率先忠实于欲望，她姐姐那如同柳条一般的手指令她难耐地扭动了一下身子。蜜穴收缩了一下，它悄悄地将一动不动的手指再含入了一点点， _但这远远还不够_ 。  
“比如，我们可以在德鲁伊特教的祭坛上做爱。乌德穆尔特人会在石台上摆放夜百合做成的熏香，会让你更加情欲高涨。”蜜穴又再次收缩了一下，那些出自她姐姐口中的淫靡之语已经令它完全苏醒，它颤抖着张开嘴唇，仿佛在乞求讨好一般，吞咽着、吮吸着仍然毫无动静的手指。王储察觉到了她妹妹的小动作。她抬起头，吻了吻妹妹粉嫩欲滴的嘴唇，依然不打算有进一步的动作，“比如，我们可以在精灵石碑前做爱，精灵喜欢偷窥凡人，没准它们会为我们的交合唱上一曲《丘陵之歌》⑥。”  
“艾莎......”王储略带沙哑的声音、将一切礼数踩在脚下的淫词秽语，令她妹妹体内的欲望愈发澎湃。她咬着嘴唇，声音带着思维即将崩断的纤弱。  
“我在。”王储温柔地应道，她松开环在她妹妹腰畔的手，怜惜地抚摸着因拼命忍耐而咬得有些红肿的地方。  
“......你的手指......”那双与她姐姐颇为相似的蓝眼睛里含着情欲勃发的潮水，正汹涌地向王储扑来。  
“它怎么了？”她故意问道。  
她妹妹捉住她的手腕，将那只手朝着深处压了压，刻意地让手掌刮过肿胀的肉芽，“求你......让它、让它动起来......”  
王储蓝色的双眼里已是一片火海。她转过她妹妹沉浸在爱欲之海的身子，从后方紧紧地抱住她。  
榉树冰凉的树皮完全无法缓解安娜被情欲灼烧后泛起阵阵粉红的身体，她姐姐的乳房紧紧地贴在她的后背，她甚至能感受到她姐姐的乳头跟她一样挺立，这使得她的身体热得发烫，蜜穴一下子收缩得更紧了。  
“姐姐，姐姐......”  
那个包含着她们之间一切罪恶的称谓令王储更加亢奋。她抬起身子，按住她妹妹的腰肢，猛地朝着滚烫的蜜穴内塞进第三根手指，用胯部剧烈地撞击着手背，好让手指在她妹妹体内肆意翻腾。  
呻吟在冲击下变成了快乐的呜咽。安娜高高地仰起头，爱液自深处倾泻而下。  
好一会儿她才在她姐姐的怀抱里缓过来，赤裸的身子被熊皮大氅体贴地包裹着。  
从小时候开始，她就喜欢与姐姐一道躲在熊皮大氅里。王储会像现在这样抱着她，给她念书，陪她玩耍，偶尔也会为她表演一些魔术。那个时候的她们，总是无忧无虑、密不可分。可如今，每当身为王储的姐姐陷入沉思时，她便产生一股莫名的忧虑。她害怕她的姐姐会在某一天一声不响地从她的世界里消失，因为她知道，她们的关系是这世上最可怕、最令人不齿的罪恶，这份罪恶让她们得不到任何人的宽恕。  
“艾莎？”  
“我在。”只要安娜呼唤她，王储总会第一时间回应。  
“你在想什么？”  
“我在想......如何让你诞下我的子嗣。”  
“你疯了。”安娜害羞得连眼睑都没有抬起来，“我可没听说过两个女人还能......有孩子。”  
“是啊，你说得没错，这个想法的确有些疯狂。”王储笑着说道，“不过，或许我该向安德拉斯寻求帮助。”  
“这话要是被宗主教听到，他一定会把你绑起来，送到裁判所判你渎神。”  
“那得看鲁本斯那个老家伙有没有那个机会将我绑起来。”王储吻了吻她妹妹因为害羞而发红的耳朵。  
沉默了一会儿，仿佛难以启齿那般，安娜悄声问道，“你真的......想寻求安德拉斯的帮助吗？我是说......孩子那件事儿。”  
“为什么不呢？”王储把玩着她妹妹的长发，挑起一缕，虔诚地吻着，“我想见到你温暖的子宫里孕育着我们的孩子，她会跟你一样活泼可爱，她会成为一个例无虚发、骁勇无畏的战士，就像小时候的你一样。她一定会成为阿伦戴尔最卓著的君王。”说着，王储眼神变得深沉起来，“事实上，我害怕某一天、某个间隙，一如我被迫去往北地那个时候，我无法自始至终地守护你，会有人想要借此机会伤害你。在我看到克里斯托弗那张马夫才有的长脸时，这种对于你的渴望、对于我们之间延续的渴望就愈发强烈。”  
“孩子......你的......我们的......”那个词仿佛激发了她妹妹的母性本能，她将头靠在王储的胸口，聆听着与她同样激烈的心跳，她温柔地抚摸着王储的手臂，将手指埋进她姐姐的掌心，“我......我没法儿想象。那些是传说，是巫术。”  
“也许吧。”王储握紧她的手，在她的额头投下一记饱含深情的吻。  
“让我看看。”突然，安娜支起身子，对她姐姐说道。于是王储顺从地转过身体。原本洁白无瑕的背部已经被硕大、精美的乌德穆尔特结所占据。她伸出手指，临摹一般抚摸过那些独特的花纹，它们就像她们俩一样，彼此缠绕、难舍难分。过了好一会儿，她俯下身子，用嘴唇摩挲着她姐姐的肩膀，“艾莎，能给我一个这样的结吗？”  
“我不想你受伤。”她姐姐捉住她的手，吻了吻掌心。“哪怕一丁点儿，我也不想。”  
“可我想要它。”王储年轻的妹妹坚定地说道，“我想要你把它刻在我的身体上。这样无论你在哪儿，你都是我身体的一部分。时间神无法磨灭它，谁也不能。只有你。它是你的生命在我身体里的延续。”  
“好吧。”王储叹了口气，这位意志如同钢铁一般强硬的半神永远只会对她妹妹妥协。她回过头，冲着她妹妹眨了眨眼，露出狡黠的笑容，“距离晚宴时间还早，你想再做一次吗？”

①弗德里希：萨米神教十二神之一，为南风、睡眠以及懒惰之神。根据《九卷》记载，他为人头鹰身的神明，羽毛有奇特的魔力，碰触后便能使人睡着。  
②森林神：名为阿希姆，萨米神教十二神之一，为森林、驯鹿以及贪食之神。根据《九卷》记载，阿希姆的后肢是一对健壮鹿蹄，这使得他跑得很快。他经常在森林中追逐林中仙女，偶尔穿越林间的微风便是他们嬉戏的产物，阿希姆喜欢与仙女们在树下欢爱，据说所有森林中的花朵都是他与仙女们的子嗣。  
③阿尼姆斯：萨米神教中的邪神，为野兽、荆棘以及杀戮之神。据《九卷》记载，他生下了世上的第一批野兽，又同它们交配，生下了更多的野兽。  
④南边来的叫花子，特指大陆南部的乌德穆尔特人。  
⑤罗尔斯顿：海德马克领首府黑森的红灯区。  
⑥《丘陵之歌》：乌德穆尔特诗歌，描述一对只能在月夜相会的恋人在丘陵上结合的故事。


	4. Chapter 4

### 第四章

拉维耶服侍王储已有五年。  
与艾什勒弗不同，同为乌德穆尔特人的拉维耶看上去一点儿也不像大陆南部那群自称『先民之子』的异乡人。她没有艾什勒弗那种被贫瘠故土深深浸染过的棕黄色皮肤，也没有乌德穆尔特人那标志性的琥珀色眼珠。与之相反地，她长着一副阿伦戴尔人才有的面孔，牛奶色的肌肤，栗色的长发，深邃的眼窝以及墨绿色的瞳孔。只不过那是张被残忍撕裂的画作——原本如同五月的花儿一般娇艳的脸上，一道骇人的伤疤盘踞在中央，仿佛一条丑陋而诡谲的蟒蛇，吐着信子自蛋白石般光滑的额角扭曲向下，越过常年紧锁的眉心，爬过高挺的鼻梁，直到将它攀附的地方变成连男人也不忍多看一眼的恐怖深谷才肯罢手。  
没有人知道是谁如此胆大妄为、残忍无情地破坏了这张曾经天使般的面孔，除了拉维耶自己。那是她为了反抗自己的命运——被强奸、贩卖、奴役的一生——所做的最后一搏。打从她出生起，便过着颠沛流离的生活。无论是被称作霜冻与蛮荒之地的阿伦戴尔，还是自诩文明进步号称圣龙古国的瓦伦西亚，奴隶贩子们在对待乌德穆尔特人的态度上没有太多区别。她与其他被诱骗、劫掠而来的乌德穆尔特人一道，关在锈迹斑斑的铁笼中，像牲口一样被驱赶着前进，从南部的巴尔卡尔，再到西部的安提戈伊，最后是北边的波尔图。漫长的行程中，她见过太多死亡，她甚至见过她的族人们因无法忍受饥饿，变成了陷入疯狂的野兽，啃食着那些刚刚死去的同胞的尸体。她也见过太多的强奸，那些还未成年的乌德穆尔特少男少女们被各种各样的男人压在身下、痛苦呼喊，只因他们是乌德穆尔特人，哪怕最不堪的麻风病人也有权随意处置支配他们的身体。  
拉维耶不能忍受自己屈服于这样的命运，她不想跟她的母亲一样，年纪轻轻就被那些道貌岸然的男人们强奸，被迫生下自己，终日以泪洗面、缄默不语，她生来就有股倔劲儿——尽管她不愿意承认——或许这遗传自她无比憎恨却又素未蒙面的强奸犯父亲。  
十三岁那年，在被『狗贩』范伦铁恩贩卖给北地首领的前夕，她对自己举起了烧红的残铁碎片。那时她只有一个念头，哪怕被奴役终生，她也要捍卫身为女性的最后尊严。她可以死在任何地方，但绝不能如她母亲一般，在无休止的强奸中逆来顺受。为此，她被范伦铁恩的打手们毒打了一顿。当她被吊在奴隶营地的塔楼上等死时，她以为命运到此为止，从此再无波澜。直至王储的出现。  
金发的半神从范伦铁恩手中救下她的那一刻起，她的人生轨迹彻底改变了。  
她不再是那个受人唾弃、任人蹂躏的奴隶崽子，她成为了王储身边那个不苟言笑、令人望而生畏的侍从——『噬骨者』拉维耶。非人的奴隶生活使她的脊柱受到了损伤，早已无法像正常人一般随意伸直。她习惯于低头垂目，除了王储，她从不与人四目交接。哪怕是在白天，她也仿佛一个缓步行走在凤尾草①丛中的黑衣幽灵。  
如今这个幽灵一反常态，如风一样急速地卷过霜塔第四层那空旷到近乎荒凉的走廊里。她的步伐与艾什勒弗一样静谧，落在被织染成猩红色的驼皮地毯上时没有发出任何声响。由于霜塔的每层只有三扇窗户，为了让内部始终保持干燥，侍从们每隔两天便会更换一次悬挂在廊顶的除湿箱，这使得塔内部常年飘荡着泥灰藓与铃兰草混杂在一起的特殊香味。  
傍晚时分的阳光孤独地自狭长的窗口越过，它刚落到塔内，还未来得及向前一步，那些被烛光驱赶至角落的黑暗便影影绰绰地将它逼到了角落。拉维耶踏过阳光那存在感稀薄的身体时，它仿佛吃痛一般朝后缩了一小步。  
来到卧房门口，这个幽灵一改先前的急切，动作轻柔得出奇。敲门声如同夏末时分微不足道的虫鸣，让人还未来得及捕捉便已不知去向。  
“拉维耶，是你吗？”王储的声音自门后传来。  
她则以两记更加轻微的敲门声予以回应。  
“进来吧。”  
这个发誓将一生追随王储的幽灵用极为轻柔的手法推开房门，门沿阖拢的一瞬间，拉维耶立刻无声无息地跪在地上，她不用抬头也知道王储在做什么。  
年轻的半神半跪在床前，将头埋在她妹妹的双腿间。金色的长发凌乱地散落在公主腰畔，淫靡的舔舐与吮吸声回荡在这个不大的房间里。公主略显稚气的脸上不再充盈着平日里那份活泼与俏皮，她的双唇微微张开，一如她荡魄销魂的表情那般，甜蜜而痛苦的呻吟自她的唇齿间溢出，表明发出声音之人已经彻底浸没在她姐姐所带给她的一切感官刺激里。腰肢不受控制一般不停地朝着她姐姐的方向贴近，仿佛在乞求给予更多。  
她像个溺水之人，抓着她姐姐的长发，双腿无力地搭在王储的肩膀上，全身的力气因肉体的过度愉悦早已荡然无存，可她姐姐唇舌带来的快感，使得她不得不用尽最后一丝力量奋力蜷起脚趾。拉维耶的到来，让她迷乱的意识稍稍清醒了一点，她害羞地别过脸去，用手背挡住嘴唇，好令自己尽量不要发出那么大的声响。  
“殿下。”尽管她深知不应当在这种时候打扰王储的雅兴，但晚宴即将开始，身为一名一等侍从，她有义务提醒王储。“晚宴将在一个小时后开始。”  
肉壁因为缝隙上方的嫩芽受到手指的刺激而骤然收紧，让原本进出自如的舌头在退出时受到了一些阻力。王储抬起头，舔了舔嘴角和手指。尽管她妹妹的蜜穴已经足够润滑，但她还是贴心地将整根手指蘸湿。饱受折磨的缝隙因为舌头的突然离开，变得空虚难耐，它缓慢地蠕动着，不断地朝外挤出亟需抚平的欲望，将洁白的床单弄得一塌糊涂。外侧的肉瓣又红又肿，随着它主人急促的呼吸而微微颤动。在王储即将把手指放进她妹妹湿润不堪的巢穴时，她总算看了眼跪在一旁的拉维耶。  
“告诉尤拉诺斯，我和公主会晚一点到。”  
“是，殿下。”一如她的回答那般简短，这位乌德穆尔特幽灵迅速消失在门后，仿佛从未来过一般。  
安娜这才敢看向她的姐姐。在火光的映照下，一层淡淡的绿色被涂抹在瞳底深邃的蓝色之上，那里饱含情欲之泪，又因娇羞而显得更加晶莹透亮。她红着脸，用拇指擦拭了下她姐姐的嘴角。还没来得及将手退回去，她姐姐便立刻捉住了她。吻过掌心后，王储含住了那根想要带走她妹妹爱液的手指，直到确信没有任何残留后，才放开它。  
“刚刚拉维耶进来的时候，你的这里，”她揉捏着她妹妹几乎被折磨了一天的肉瓣，它们尽管疲惫不堪却依然十分敏感。王储甚至能感觉到，它们正楚楚可怜地等待着她下一次的进入，“......忽然收紧了，”她紧紧贴住她妹妹如同鲑鱼般粉嫩的肌肤，凑在她耳边悄声问道，“你很喜欢刚才那样吗？”  
回答她的只有少女的啜泣声。  
“我知道你喜欢，”手指再次挤进了缝隙，将它的空虚一一填满。少女再也承受不住，大声地呻吟起来，“因为你的里面痉挛得厉害，差点让我退不出去。”  
安娜依然没有回答，但王储感觉到她妹妹灼热的爱液正自她的指尖滑落，润湿了她的手腕。潮湿的欲望巢穴激烈地回应着不断进入、搅弄着它的手指，深情缱绻、难舍难分。越绞越紧的肉壁在告诉她， _它已经做好了迎接最后时刻的准备_ 。她只觉得头皮一阵发麻，一股热流自指尖传向胸膛，最终落入小腹。她失控一般加大了力度，以至于手掌撞击唇瓣的声响变得清晰可闻。  
“艾莎......姐姐......”巨大的淹没感朝着安娜袭来，身体为了榨取最后一丝愉悦，将她的意识蛮横地推远。她用力攀住她姐姐，将手指插进她金色的长发当中，双腿仿佛茑萝一般紧紧缠绕在她姐姐腰上，她几乎泣不成声。当一切尘埃落定，王储仍像小时候那样，亲吻着她的额头、鼻梁、脸颊、嘴角，最终将吻定格在她的胸口。  
她姐姐的吻带着安慰，将她飘远的意识渐渐地拉了回来。她们之间的情事一向很疯狂，但没有哪天像今天一样，几乎一刻不停地处在交合当中。自打两小时前她们从榉树林回到霜塔，还没来得及换身衣裳，她们便再度掉进了情欲的漩涡。这已经是回到霜塔以来她第三次失神了。  
“你今天像只野兽。”红发少女忍着酸痛翻了个身，好让自己舒舒服服地趴在枕头上。  
王储怜爱地轻揉着她妹妹留有她齿痕的腰部，“你每天都这么说。”  
安娜红着脸小声嘀咕道，“可没有哪一次跟今天一样。我们......我们几乎做了一整天......”  
“准确地说，并不是一整天。当然，剩下的部分我们可以在晚宴回来后再做。”  
她妹妹嗔怪地捏了捏她的手。  
“我昨天听拉维耶说，枢机主教贡德尔大人也会来参加这次的晚宴。”  
“这我也听说了。”  
“说实话，我有点儿担心。”  
“担心什么？”王储饶有兴趣地问道。  
“我担心爸爸又想让你去什么地方，我担心你会不声不响地离开我。”她一向乐观的妹妹深深地叹了一口气，有些幽怨地说道，“你知道，那位贡德尔大人一直不大喜欢我们，他总觉得我们太......太......”安娜支起身子，歪着头想了好一会儿，“......因循守旧？”  
王储像逗弄小猫一样，用手指轻轻地挠了挠她妹妹的下巴，令她忍不住发出了短促且愉悦的笑声。  
“看样子，我的小野猫长大了。”  
“哈，王储殿下，您可别小瞧我。”  
“那我要怎样奖励她呢？”王储意味深长地凝视着她，目光悠悠地扫过她的胸脯、小腹，最终落在了少女掩藏着浓厚欲望的隐秘之地。她羞得一下子扑进她姐姐怀里，好叫她没法儿继续看下去。王储的抚摸温柔依旧，“或许我该给她喂点东西。”  
“我们、我们得准备去晚宴了。”安娜的声音听上去闷闷的，她不想承认她姐姐的提议让她饱受润泽的身体再度焦躁不宁起来。  
王储叹了口气，恋恋不舍地将手从她妹妹的乳房上拿开。“好吧，你说得对，我们得去那个没有巧克力的地方。”  
接着，在四个安静得仿佛胡锦鸟②的乌德穆尔特女奴的伺候下，姐妹俩总算沐浴洗净，换上了整洁的衣装。临行时，安娜忽然环住了王储，将嘴唇贴了上去。王储一把将她抱了起来，仰头接受着她的吻。这个缠绵悱恻的吻持续了好一阵子，直到安娜觉察到王储好不容易被平息的情火再度被引燃时，她才结束了那个吻。她看着她姐姐因情欲而闪烁不定的双眼，悄声说道：“晚点儿，好吗？”  
王储低头吻了吻她的胸口，笑着回答道，“晚点。”

晚宴已经开始了半个多小时，王储才与她的妹妹姗姗来迟。尽管国王的脸色不大好看，但他终究还是选择了沉默。有着一头乌黑长发的波尔图公爵鲁道夫·海因里希百无聊赖地坐在国王左手边的第五个位置上，一见到王储，公爵那双灰眼睛里便焕发出激动的神采，他朝王储露出了多年不见的老友之间才有的热切微笑。王储则对他微微颔首以示回应。  
晚宴的气氛因为王储的到来变得更加热烈。烤肉与果酒的香味充满了整个大厅，雪地松木在火盆里燃烧得劈啪作响，杯觥交杂之间，鼎沸的人声将大厅仅剩的空隙塞得满满当当。黄油和鹧鸪肉炖煮而成的浓汤、被码放整齐的小块烤肉、撒上白桦木皮的鲜嫩羊排、用薄荷叶点缀的烤小牛腿骨、肚子里放满了面包碎与碎肉的烤鸡、与酸奶酪一道炖煮的粉鲑鱼还有甜美多汁的水果被严格按照顺序一一呈上餐桌。酒水则是由上等的野苹果酿制而成，掺入阿伦戴尔特有的冰薄荷，不必怂恿也能叫人忍不住痛饮几杯。  
王储坐在国王右侧的第一个位置，公主则在第二个位置，往后基本上是命妇以及贵族小姐。诸侯们大多坐在对面，身材矮小的巴尔卡尔公爵伦纳德·威尔科特斯正低着头与胡子花白的安提戈伊公爵奥尔丁顿·坎贝尔说着些什么，时不时地露出佻薄的笑容，鲁道夫不用凑过去听也能猜到，这两个视色如命的家伙嘴里吐不出什么象牙；满面病容的达马尔约纳公爵萨姆森·阿诺德正对着餐盘里的羔羊腿肉发愁，与坐在他左侧、正在大快朵颐的德保纳斯公爵加里·杰罗姆形成了鲜明对比，据说达马尔约纳公爵的病情已经到了不容许他享受这般饕餮盛宴的地步，那副形销骨立的模样活像是刚从棺材里爬出来的骷髅，曾在北地见过无数死人的鲁道夫一眼便知， _他命不久矣_ 。只有海德马克公爵克里斯托弗·麦克米伦因为身份特殊，坐在了公主旁边，可他们之间的气氛并不融洽，公主看上去似乎不怎么想同他说话，她有一搭没一搭地应付着她的未婚夫，猫眼石般绮丽的双眼却总是追随着她的姐姐。  
王储显然对如何应付这种场合驾轻就熟，她的社交辞令十分得体，既不过分夸张，又保持了不卑不亢。她先是为自己的迟到表示了歉意，随后她举起酒杯，向国王与枢机主教献上了一段华美超逸的祝酒词，这段即兴的祝词赢得了一阵喝彩，国王这才勉强挤出几分笑意。  
然而，有一个人始终一言不发。那就是坐在国王左侧第一个位置上的枢机主教贡德尔。他的眉毛像泽尔曼③一样浓密，鼻梁如同卡瓦峡谷那般笔直挺立，他的嘴唇抿得很紧，但凡像那样抿紧嘴唇的人，除非是他自己愿意，否则任何人都无法胁迫他吐露只言片语。但更令人心悸的是那双掩藏在眉毛阴影下方的淡黄色眼珠，它们用低低的视线扫过全场，冷冷地射出如同苍鹫捕食猎物时才会出现的锐利光芒。鲁道夫有种感觉，这位身份尊贵、言笑不苟的枢机主教与他一样，对充满了虚情假意的社交场所厌恶至极，他还有一种感觉——那是他在北地叛乱中历经生死，用血与肉换取的本能—— _来者不善_ 。  
鲁道夫心想，若不是能见到王储，哪怕得罪老亨利，我也会毫不犹豫地回绝这该死的邀请。接着，他将杯中佳酿一饮而尽。  
宴会的气氛虽然带着一种庸俗的热烈，不过好在这里是阿伦戴尔，与瓦伦西亚的晚宴相比，它的用餐时间不算长。接下来便是让人放松心情的舞会，克里斯托弗鼓起勇气来到了公主面前，他如饥似渴地注视着她的一举一动，以至于没能察觉王储彬彬有礼的笑容里利如刀锋的寒意。  
“殿下。”他朝着王储鞠了一躬，立刻转向了安娜，“您今天真美。”  
“谢谢您的赞美，大人。”公主的手指扯住她姐姐的袖口，往她身后挪了挪。  
“这身衣裙很适合您，它让您看上去像日光兰一样优美。我、我是说，”他突然结巴起来，脸一直红到脖根，“我、我想邀请您......与我......”  
“王储殿下！公主殿下！”王储不用回头也知道，这个被她戏称为『会打雷的灰天鹅』的大嗓门一定是波尔图公爵鲁道夫·海因里希。  
“鲁道夫！”一半是旧友重逢的喜悦，一半是借机摆脱了与名义上未婚夫之间尴尬气氛的如释重负。安娜立即转过身，一瘸一拐走来的鲁道夫马上握住了她递过来的双手，献上了诚挚的吻手礼。  
每当鲁道夫见到公主，总要由衷地敬佩王储的眼光。那姑娘就像春日里的阳光一样，在王储的宠爱下闪耀着令人生羡的夺目光彩。而他的黛博拉，已经如同伦巴希斯长墙一样，具有了年代感。  
“啊哈，克里斯托弗，你也在这儿！”鲁道夫故意冲着犹豫不决的海德马克公爵大声问好，令他一瞬间成为了周围人关注的焦点，而公主那种明显的抗拒，让他们窃窃私语起来，这令年轻的公爵变得更加踌躇不安。鲁道夫对安娜眨了眨眼，继续大声说道，“啊，抱歉，我的兄弟，我打扰到你邀请公主跳舞了吗？”说着，他特地伸出手抱住克里斯托弗的肩膀。  
所有人都看得出来，几乎是躲在王储身后的公主并不想与公爵共舞，克里斯托弗被这样的窘境弄得不知所措，仿佛被人残忍地剥光了衣裳晾晒在冰冷的海岸。最终，他退怯了。他蠕动着嘴唇说道，“不、不，我、我只是来问个好。失陪了。”他飞也似地逃走了。  
鲁道夫望着那个可怜男人的背影，侧过头向王储小声说道，“殿下是不是该给我加封一个嘉德骑士的称号？”  
王储笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，随后牵起安娜，穿过沉浸在欢乐舞会当中的人群，朝大厅外面的花园走去，鲁道夫立刻心领神会地跟了上去。直到淡雅的甘洋菊香味充盈着他们的呼吸，三人才在毗邻大厅的走廊内停下。安娜率先抱了抱鲁道夫熊一样结实的身子，随后是王储。  
“老伙计，咱们几年没见面啦？”鲁道夫笑着问道。  
“两年吧。”王储淡淡地答道，她看了他一眼，又说道，“空手而来可不礼貌。”  
“这你可大错特错了。海因里希家的人从不 _空手而来、空手而归_ 。”说着，他从狼皮斗篷下摸出一把闪耀着银色光辉的短剑，王储一看便知，那短剑是由黑岩钢打造而成，骨质的剑鞘上一面刻着属于阿伦戴尔王室的番红花，另一面则刻着海因里希家族的黑眉苇莺。正当王储想要接过短剑时，鲁道夫促狭一笑，将短剑径直递到了安娜手上，“这个不是给你的，你这家伙有『马赫』就够了。”  
安娜惊喜地将短剑抱在怀中，那副爱不释手的样子，如同她小时候抱着奶娘缝制的王储模样的布偶一模一样。  
“谢谢你，鲁道夫！”她用嘴唇碰了碰鲁道夫满是胡渣的腮帮，旋即退回到她姐姐身旁。  
“谢谢你，我的朋友。”王储的嘴角微翘，显然她为妹妹能得到这样贵重而精巧的礼物感到高兴，“理德老爹还好吗？”  
“别提了，自打被人从雄鹿苔原抬回来，理德老爹身子一年比一年糟糕，我有预感，明年这个时候我就该参加他的葬礼啦！”鲁道夫无奈地叹了口气，“他手底下的学徒全是些连毛都没长全的雏儿，一个比一个不顶用，再好的料子也做不出一把好剑。这不，几个月下来，我炼坏了好几把好坯子，除了这柄短剑，一把像样的武器也没捯饬出来。”  
接着，他俩异口同声地说道，“ _好鹰不怕坏兔子_ 。”他们笑了起来。  
“难怪理德老爹那么喜欢你。”鲁道夫说道，“他说你生来就该成为凯尔布瑞，而不是给这群昏庸无聊的贵族政客擦屁股。”  
王储不置可否地微微一笑，“你的腿怎么样了？”  
鲁道夫摊了摊手，“还能怎样？波尔图的冬天比那群北地人还厉害，总是带着一股疯劲儿，一定要把你冻成冰疙瘩才肯罢休。我这腿也跟着遭了殃。每年最冷的那段时间，黛博拉总会一边用海豹油替我揉揉这条烂腿，一边笑话我嚎得跟狗一样。你呢？”  
“比你好一点儿，至少有人说我像只野兽。”王储边说着，边戏谑地看了她妹妹一眼。公主害羞地拍了下她的手背。  
可惜她今天不能穿那身绿色的长裙。王储有点儿惋惜地想到。  
鲁道夫瞥了一眼站在国王身旁的红衣主教，话锋一转，“你知道 _他_ 会来吗？”  
“不会比你早多少。”  
“也就是说这老家伙来的挺突然？”  
“没错。”  
“这倒奇了。这位誓要成为圣宗的枢机主教大人不是素来讨厌你父亲吗？我听说在多布罗内格加冕典礼的晚宴上，他当着『铁骨』和你父亲的面，猛烈地抨击过阿伦戴尔过于保守的国政呢！”  
王储沉默地将视线投向花园，鲁道夫心领神会地缄了口。王储随即握住了她妹妹的手，公主立刻意识到，她姐姐是想要她离开，于是她反抗似的紧紧捉住王储的手臂，倔强地不肯松手。王储发出一声叹息，将她搂在怀中，波尔图公爵迅速将二人的身影隔绝在他魁梧的身躯之后。在鲁道夫的掩护下，王储这才低头吻了吻她妹妹的嘴唇。一开始公主竭力反抗，她深知这不过是她姐姐为赶走她的无声示好，但在王储沙哑着嗓子悄声呼唤了她的名字后，她的身子软了下来。直到嘴唇有些疼痛，这个热烈与不甘交织混杂的吻才宣告结束。  
月光将自己藏在了王储的蓝色双眼里，让它们看上去似乎在哀恸。面对王储无声的请求，安娜妥协了。  
“你发誓，不会瞒着我任何事情。”她盯着她姐姐的眼睛说道。  
“我发誓。”说完，王储再一次亲吻了她年轻的妹妹，“去房间里等着我。”她侧过头对艾什勒弗说道，“送公主回霜塔。别让海德马克的马车夫靠近她。”  
直到安娜的身影消失在走廊尽头，王储才回过神来。  
“说吧。”  
鲁道夫提醒道，“你不能总这么对她。一边爱着她一边推开她，那不公平。艾莎。”只有私底下，他才会直呼王储的名字。  
“我知道，”王储说，“可她是我妹妹。我不想看到她担惊受怕。”  
“你这傻瓜。你以为你能瞒得住她吗？收起你的自以为是吧，我的朋友！”鲁道夫气呼呼地朝上挥两下手，“你看不出来她有多担心你吗？她早就不是那个十四岁以前会因为你的拒之门外而哭泣的傻丫头了，她爱你、了解你，你却一味地想让她活得像只不染凡尘的金丝雀。”  
王储黯然不语了好一阵子，她抬起头时，脸上布满了阴郁与痛苦，“你说得没错。”  
那份不言而喻的沉重令鲁道夫叹了口气。他将手搭在王储的肩膀上，安慰似的捏了两下，“先不说这些了，咱们谈点正事吧。”他放低声音问道，“你知道那老家伙在两天前将西恩·德塔拉死后好几块无人继承的领地赏给了杰罗姆和坎贝尔家没有封地的儿子们吗？”  
“知道。”  
“我总觉得他是在打什么主意。”  
“他当然在打主意，”王储用看透一切的冷峻语调回道，“加里·杰罗姆和奥尔丁顿·坎贝尔就是两只贪得无厌的鬣狗，他们爱追着腐尸，摇着尾巴狂吠，哪怕那具尸体是他们的亲骨肉，他们也会毫不在乎地大快朵颐。萨姆森早已病入膏肓，绝嗣已成定局，只要我父亲用东边的土地作为诱饵，答应许给这两只贪得无厌的畜生，他们势必会为了自身利益，在对付我的问题上与他达成一致。威尔科特斯家族自不用提，藏头露尾的狐狸比明目张胆的鬣狗更不值得信任。至于元老院那群吃里扒外、贪图享乐的官员们，尽管他们大多数时候只会关心手中的投票权能为自己家族挣得几分利益，但你若问他们更愿意看到谁来掌权，他们绝对会异口同声地支持我的父亲。”说着，她又叹道，“如今北地的野蛮人元气大伤，阿伦戴尔再无威胁。即便你坚持中立，不肯同流合污，他也一定会打我的主意。”  
“在北地那会，你的直觉就很准，这我毫不怀疑。若你这般肯定，那便一定会成为现实，”鲁道夫点点头，“需要我做什么吗？我的朋友。”  
“说实话，如果我父亲真想竭尽全力诱杀我，他会不遗余力地将安娜牵扯进来，那是我最不愿看到的。因为他知道我爱安娜。贡德尔的到来反倒让我松了一口气。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“白头鸮从不让双脚落在天敌的地盘上，贡德尔亦是如此。他与我父亲的关系自多布罗内格加冕那天起就势同水火了，他自然不会轻易地前来阿伦戴尔。能让这只谨慎狡猾的白头鸮降临阿伦戴尔，其中原委必然只有一个，那就是这个他厌恶的人用某种巨大的利益，某种连他也无法拒绝的利益，诱使他前来。他的天敌有求于他，又或者说其实是有求于教团、有求于圣宗④。要知道，贡德尔是圣宗的得意门生，未来圣宗的热门人选。他的出现必定有圣宗的影子。不过，既然被牵扯进来的是教团，那也还说明他不想背负弑亲的恶名。”  
“那是自然，你是平定叛乱的英雄，大伙儿都喜欢你。他要是公然将你逮捕、叛你有罪，那他就是个蠢蛋。”  
“所以，我认为他很有可能会选择向贡德尔摇尾乞怜，好向圣宗讨一份旨意，将我废黜。”  
听到这话，鲁道夫顿时紧张起来，“你想要怎么做？”  
“静观其变吧，鲁道夫。”王储摘下一朵鸢尾花，把玩着它的花茎，“若我遭遇不测，请替我照顾好我的妹妹。”  
“我的朋友！你的勇气哪儿去了？”鲁道夫意识到自己的一时气愤可能会引来他人的注目，于是不得不又压低声音，“你不是说你爱她吗？你不是说你永远不会放弃她吗？你这是在干什么？向那样一个虚伪的老家伙缴械投降吗？那个在雄鹿苔原浴血奋战一天一夜的希尔达⑤去哪儿了？”他抓住王储的胳膊，一个字一个字地说道，“只要你开口，波尔图领将全力支持你。”  
“鲁道夫，鲁道夫，你不懂。”她摇了摇头。  
“我怎么就不懂了？你这傻瓜，你以为你死了她能活得下去吗？你没有看到她眼睛里那股比男人还要坚定的意志吗？”  
“鲁道夫，”但在这方面，鲁道夫显然低估了姐妹俩的一致性，她俩的固执简直如出一辙，“我不能把她拖入世俗纷争的漩涡里，我不能将她的一生维系在我的孤注一掷上，她是我的妹妹，她注定要锦衣玉食，拥有最好的人生，哪怕要付出我的血与骨。我的朋友，请你相信，无论我跌入何种境地，我都会自深渊爬起，夺回属于我的一切。但我不能把安娜拖进去，弑父弑君、还有我跟她之间无法公之于众的关系，在这个世俗的世界里是比死亡更可怕、更削魂碎骨的东西。她不该遭受这些，你明白吗？”她又拍了拍鲁道夫的肩膀，“而且我比你更了解我的父亲。他会使些手段，但不至于杀了我。因为他热衷于那些自欺欺人的把戏，沉迷于为后世留下一个贤君的好名声，沉浸在虚伪清高的教义里无法自拔。他越是年迈便越是在乎自己的尊严，自以为是贤德与正统的化身，于是无论做任何事情都要假装合法的样子。我不知道当年他下令秘密处决安德森的子嗣时，是否已是如今这副令人作呕的模样，但至少这件事绝对没有获得元老院的首肯。也正是因为他如此沽名钓誉，他的胆子就像断了腿的狗一样小。所以，朋友，请你一定要听从我的建议，保全实力，不要做无谓的牺牲。倘若你我真正掀起叛乱，那便正中他们下怀，只会让他们那些污秽的小把戏变得言之凿凿。请你记得，在这种时刻，叛国罪的恶名于你于我都不会有任何好处，只会造成无可挽回的局面。”  
这之后好长一段时间，王储与公爵都没有开口讲一句话。最终，还是鲁道夫打破了这种无力、愤怒又令人窒息的沉默。  
“既然你执意如此，我自当全力支持。”鲁道夫说，“但作为朋友，有一件事儿埋藏在我心底已久，今夜我必须告诉你，否则直到我埋进土里，我的灵魂也无法得到安宁。”王储友善地回望着他，她在那双灰眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。  
“请讲，我的朋友。”  
鲁道夫攥紧了拳头，“三年前，我在雄鹿苔原的死人堆里等死的时候，是你救了我。那时我就想，如果我能活下来，便要向你求婚。后来，我瘸了一条腿，你则在克劳克鲁亚赫的手里挣扎了十来天。那时我又想，如果你死了，我也会请求国王，让你成为我的妻子，你我的名字会并列刻在海因里希家族的黑曜石石碑上。”他深吸一口气，“直到你发着高烧，在昏迷中抓着我的手告诉我你有多爱她的时候，你要求我发誓保护她一生的时候，我就明白了，这个女人，她不会爱我，哪怕她死了也不会施舍给我一丝一缕的爱意，因为她深爱着一个她这辈子都不应当去爱的人。为此，我窝在黑莺堡的地下室整整一宿，反复问自己，即便知道了你的秘密，我还会继续爱你吗？可答案是那么明显，任何纠结都显得多余。说实在的，你醒来以后毫不避讳地回答了我的疑问时，我想，既然《九卷》中那些神明尚且无法自持、随心所欲，我们又为何要对一个人遵从内心的选择而大加苛责呢？每个人都有选择去爱的权力，每个人也都有因为相爱而不被指摘的权力。”他看着王储在夜色中若隐若现的脸，目光如炬，“现在，我要告诉你，是的，这些话，这辈子我只会说一次，以后永远不再提。如果你没有爱上她，我会向你求婚，哪怕被你当众拒绝也无所谓，我会穷尽一生追求你。”他将手中的果酒一饮而尽，酒杯掷向空旷的远方，“可既然你已心有所属，我便会恪守本分、绝不逾矩。鲁道夫·海因里希，黑眉苇莺家族唯一的子嗣，向您起誓，无论何时何地，海因里希家族将任您差遣。”  
微弱的火光在王储蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着，她向鲁道夫伸出手，后者强压着满腔的爱意，将他第一个也是最后一个吻印在她的手背上。

①凤尾草丛：据《九卷》记载，在死神克劳克鲁亚赫所掌管的新月丘陵上长满了凤尾草，后凤尾草便成为了死亡的代名词。  
②胡锦鸟：一种只在交配时节才会叫的鸟，通常也被阿伦戴尔人称作“哑巴鸟”。  
③泽尔曼：萨米神教十二神之一，为沼泽、瀑布以及芒草之神。据说他最明显的特征便是脸上的两道浓眉，如同芒草一样茂盛，将他的眼睛遮去了一半，因此泽尔曼也被称为“半目神”。  
④圣宗：萨米神教加洛林教团的最高宗教领袖。代表时间神行使管理世俗神权以及统治王权（即“君权神授”），任何加洛林教团信徒都必须接受圣宗的神威统治。在教团世界里，各国国王必须经由圣宗洗礼、册封方能即位，各国王储的废立也必须经圣宗同意（通常圣宗会为被册立的王储进行洗礼，而废黜王储则需要圣宗的亲笔御书并加盖圣宗印鉴）。圣宗同样也是教团世界一国或一区域合法宣称权的确认者，无圣宗亲笔加盖印鉴的宣称文书，持有者的宣称权不合法。  
⑤希尔达：萨米神教十二神之一，为战争、屠戮以及公牛之神。据说他身材矮小，却身形壮硕，胡须长达三米，在狂怒中奔跑时，胡须会如同披风一般飘在他的身后。同时，他也很喜欢儿童，在民间传说里，他也是儿童的保护者。


	5. Chapter 5

### 第五章

有人曾说过，贡德尔既不像一名红衣主教，也不像一名御前首相，反倒像个唯利是图的尼斯人。作为一名私生子，对于这样的批评声，红衣主教向来不以为意，甚至将它作为对自身的一种肯定。在他看来，那些只会为了女人、土地、继承权吠叫不止的贵族们是否讨厌、承认他并不重要，因为在他眼里，他们比狗还下贱，即使他们装模作样地唾弃他、嘲讽他，最终也会为了那匪夷所思的一点私欲对他摇尾乞怜，一如正在舞会上露出亲切的微笑接受众人祝福的国王亨利。  
没有人知道身为盖乌斯·塞古都斯公爵私生子的贡德尔经历过怎样的屈辱人生，当他那些同父异母的兄弟姊妹还在为一把木剑、一条长裙、一块蛋糕而哭闹的时候，他却已经被迫学会伪装自己，他不能像个正常的孩子那样哭闹与欢笑，他必须时刻谨言慎行，否则便会为自己招致灭顶之灾；也没有人知道他为了躲避来自于兄弟姊妹们的暗杀付出了多少的小心翼翼，一匹温顺的马，一杯递过来的、掺了上等蜂蜜的红茶，一次难得的外出游玩，所有平静祥和的外表下都暗藏杀机。直到他宣布自己将终生不婚，全心侍奉主神，那些『不期而至』才消失得无影无踪，而在此之前，他除了『活着』已经一无所有。在一次又一次的背叛与欺骗当中，贡德尔学会了衡量事物的价值。他深信世间的一切都能用价值二字衡量，而其中权力的价值最为宝贵、最为独一无二，因为它能够重新定义什么才是价值——就好比现在藏在他怀中的这封信，里面只有薄薄的一页纸，却能就此改变一个人一生的命运。  
眼见又有贵族端着酒杯向他走来，对此深恶痛绝的贡德尔起身绕开在音乐中交谈欢笑的男男女女，慢慢朝着花园走去。  
今夜，他将看到一个人的命运如何被用来交换一份利益。相较于如此巨大的——以至于连他也无法拒绝的利益，这个人价值显得如此渺小，这令他不由得对 _她_ 产生了兴趣，他很想知道这个人是否真的一如她父亲所言那般，是条无耻的恶龙。  
就在这时，他看到了与一个男人站在走廊一端的王储，于是稍稍加快了脚步。  
见到贡德尔的那一刻，王储抽回了手臂，冲着他说道，“您好，主教大人。”  
鲁道夫也旋即转过身去，向主教行礼。  
“退下吧。”贡德尔朝着鲁道夫摆了摆那只戴着绿松石雕金戒指的手，他的声音低沉且富有磁性，抑扬顿挫的语调显示出此人是个善于雄辩之人，而他的动作里隐隐显露出一股不容抗拒的威严。  
王储给了鲁道夫一个眼色，于是公爵顺从地离开了。  
“大人。”王储欠了欠身子。  
“王储殿下，三年前您平定了北地那群异教徒的叛乱，维护了圣宗至高无上的威仪，为此，圣宗一直希望亲自嘉奖你。只可惜圣宗的年事已高，像阿伦戴尔这样极端的气候对他脆弱的健康而言无疑是雪上加霜，加之圣宗教务繁忙，这个心愿始终未能得以实现。如今，我谨代表圣宗向您致以谢意，感谢您在捍卫教团荣光上做出了卓越贡献。”说着，他伸出手，示意王储行吻手礼，王储立刻握住了它，并恭敬地照办了。他又继续说道，“我听说您很擅长绘画，如同亚特伍德①一样，能将所看到的景象描绘得栩栩如生。”  
“相较于多布罗内格陛下神乎其技的制锁手艺，我大概只能算得上绘画学徒。”  
“我见过您母亲的画像，她被摆放在您父亲的桌头。”主教的眼睛始终盯着王储，“班奈特②的技法过于浮夸，康拉德③的笔触又太过娇弱无力，欧内斯特④年事已高，恐怕连笔都拿不动，这些难登大雅之堂的三流临摹者是不可能画出那样美丽动人的王后的。我想那一定出自您的笔下。”  
“您的眼神就像达尔尼⑤那般锐利，什么都瞒不过您的双眼。的确，那是我十七岁时的拙作。”  
“如果我是您，或许会考虑以此谋生。毕竟，王公贵族们最热衷于将他们富丽奢华的一面留给世人，他们用尽方法将自己那少得可怜的优点过分放大，倒显得滑稽起来。弗格斯公爵有着一个占据半张脸的大鼻子，可在画像里他却英俊得像是艾尔索普⑥；艾琳娜夫人明明是个美人，却因为惧怕凯雷皇帝那位善妒的妻子而只给世人留下了一副老态龙钟的模样，要知道弗莉达⑦连她美貌的十分之一也不及。”突然，贡德尔问道，“王储殿下，您对多布罗内格殿下主导的神圣同盟⑧有什么看法？”  
这是红衣主教的惯用手法，作为一个老道的猎手，知道用何种方式区分猎物是否精明，又如何让他们露出马脚。这种显而易见的威胁与陷阱令王储皱起了眉头。旨在维系教团绝对权威以及瓦伦西亚王国霸权地位的神圣联盟甫一提出，便遭到了以尼斯人为首的鸢尾联盟的强烈反对，在近两年的时间里，这种对立愈演愈烈。瓦伦西亚数次集中兵力与尼斯人交战，却均处于下风，这使得数十年来盘踞霸主地位的圣龙古国在大陆的影响力变得岌岌可危，甚至有传言联盟军旗上的钢铁雄狮即将被盛放的番红花取代⑨。至于多布罗内格，王储对这位号称『铁骨』的大瓦伦西亚主义者素无好感，更别提他狂热的宗教信仰在短短两年内便造成了数万名乌德穆尔特人死亡。  
“我相信神圣同盟会令教团的荣光更盛，也会令多布罗内格陛下『铁骨』的声名更加远播。”她低着头，主教没办法看清她的表情。  
这样的回答显然不能令枢机主教感到满意，于是他立刻又问道，“若您有幸主政，您会成为瓦伦西亚的盟友吗？”  
王储明白，红衣主教对于心中早有答案的问题，永远只有『是』与『否』两个字，没有任何妥协、转圜以及回避的可能性。于是，她回答道，“圣龙古国的强大，也许并非霜冻与蛮荒之地所能染指的。”  
主教丝毫不给王储喘息的余地，第三次问道，“那么，您会选择与尼斯人合作吗？”  
王储意识到，这位冷酷无情的红衣主教根本不打算给她选择是敌是友的机会， _他只是在评判她的价值_ 。她深知，多布罗内格对尼斯人恨之入骨已经不是一天两天。不久前，为了争夺马桑里斯入海港的控制权，尼斯人率领一支由乌德穆尔特人组成的雇佣兵团，在两国交界处的奥维尔峡谷附近痛击了神圣同盟的主力部队，多布罗内格本人也在这场战役中受了伤。主教大为震怒，甚至当众斥责了怂恿国王鲁莽行事的顾问贝尔巴特公爵。想必无论从情感还是从国是的角度，主教本人对于尼斯人的态度与多布罗内格并不会有太多区别。王储决定不再跟他绕弯子。  
“主教大人，请恕我直言，您似乎认为阿伦戴尔人不过是茹毛饮血的野人。为此，我需要向您澄清一点，他们或许保守了一点，但绝不会像阿拉提⑩人那样因循守旧。瓦伦西亚也好、阿伦戴尔也好，总有些人喜欢把眼睛蒙上去想象他们的对手，他们总爱跟幻想作对，却又在现实里摔得头破血流。可他们不去低头看那些让他们摔了跟头的石头，却反过来责怪幻想不够真实。尼斯人跟我们不一样，他们从不让自己活在幻想里，他们所生活的现实比我们如今所处的境地要真实一百倍、一千倍。这就是为什么多布罗内格殿下会被他的战马无情地摔下马背，因为他总以为尼斯人不过是一群拿着草叉的农奴。啊，请您先别急着发作，大人。您问我是否会与尼斯人合作，我的回答是，我会。您刚刚连问了我三个问题，现在我想问您一个问题，您知道尼斯人是如何统治国家的吗？”  
面对王储这番言辞激烈的反问，贡德尔一反常态地没有发怒。他将双手交叠在胸口，一副认真聆听的模样。王储见状，继续说道，“我们总认为尼斯人是群见利忘义的宵小之徒，但在大陆的争端尚且没有这般分明之时，我曾有幸在尼斯游历过半年。尼斯人与我们不用，他们有一个特点，一个很值得细细探究甚至说值得我们学习的特点，那就是不蓄奴。无论是褐皮肤的乌德穆尔特人，还是棕皮肤的俄博维人，甚至是那些皮肤比夜色还要暗淡的拉弗墩鲁人，尼斯人统统平等地对待他们。尼斯人用低廉的价格从我们这儿购买奴隶，却并不奴役他们。相反，尼斯人会解开他们的镣铐，告诉他们，只要他们为自己干上二十年的活，他们往后便能像空气一样自由。”  
“殿下，”主教开口时，声音比先前柔和了不少，“我很高兴能从一名阿伦戴尔人的口中听到这番话，至少您这番话比您的祝酒词更加中听，”他为自己打断王储的讲话做了一个歉意的手势，“您说得没错，尼斯人保证的自由绝不是官员们的耍嘴皮子，他们甚至会给奴隶们支付工资，好确保他们在二十年后仍能自谋生路。我们购买奴隶的身体逼迫他们成为畜生，而尼斯人购买他们的劳作为自己创造财富，又巧妙地通过这种方式，拴住了他们的精神，好让他们老老实实地为自己卖命。”  
王储愣了愣，她没料到主教对于尼斯人的态度并不像传闻中那般强硬，他似乎更乐于与他人探讨关于尼斯人的种种。“看来您对尼斯人的了解不比我少。出于恭谨，我本应立刻保持沉默，但现在我想恳请您让我继续阐述我的观点，如果我的言辞能让您继续增添点对阿伦戴尔人的好感，我将深感荣幸。”在得到主教的首肯后，她说道，“事实上，除开刚才提到的那个特点，这些南部沿海的米斯达克⑪们在挑选奴隶时也很有眼光与策略。他们总会随身携带一箱被切割成小块儿的冷杉，让奴隶们当着他们的面，用那块小小的木头为他们刻像。想必以您洞若观火的敏锐也能察觉到这一古怪小举动背后的用意。”  
“他们是想看看这些奴隶是否具有良好的观察力和灵巧的双手。”  
“没错。但这只是他们挑选奴隶的基本步骤，您能想象尼斯人还会去详细了解奴隶的家庭情况吗？奴隶的 _家庭情况_ 。”王储将那四个字重重地重复了一遍，“对于我们这些国家的人而言，这几乎是不可想象的事情，因为我们觉得奴隶与牲口并无二致。您会问一只羊它的妻子丈夫是谁、它有多少兄弟姊妹吗？不，您不会，我自然也不会。尼斯人却不这样想，他们会特意挑选那些父母健在、有配偶子女的奴隶，简单点说，他们不是在挑人，而是在挑选家庭。唯利是图的本性使得这群狡猾的商人如此了解人性，就好像他们曾用锋利的鹰嘴刀勾开过人类的皮肤，摸清了他们血淋淋的肌肉下面的骨骼一样。他们相信只要是人，就或多或少地要陷入到某种关系当中，谁也不可避免，但没有哪种关系比爱情、亲情更加稳固。他们购买整个家庭，让那些漂浮不定的心彻底沉下来，好死心塌地地为他们干活。这才是尼斯人总能源源不断地生产出更为精巧绝伦的器具的缘故。”  
“王储殿下，您有没有想过，一旦我们不购买他们的货物，他们就完蛋了。”  
“可是您敢这样做吗？尼斯人可怕的创造力与渗透力早就支配了我们的生活，让民众舍弃那些物美价廉的商品，让贵族们放弃那些雍容华贵的器具，让伟大的将军们放弃那些能够帮助他征战四方的杀器，这无疑是让克劳克拉伦斯放弃他的神格，屈尊为人。别忘了，您身上这身织造手法独特的华丽袍子也是出自尼斯工匠之手呢。更何况，尼斯人还拥有一支装备精良的鸢尾卫队，更别提那些为了钱连地狱也敢走一遭的外邦兵团，谁又能抵御他们呢？”沉默片刻，王储又说道，“大人，您能感受到尼斯人背后的这股洪流吗？我相信您已觉察到了。啊，您大可以否认，但我想，缔造神圣同盟的那个人绝不会如同这座大厅里那群只会躺在沙发上涂脂抹粉的蝼蚁一样目光短浅，否则他不会想要驾驭那条尚未翻过身来的巨龙去挑战尼斯人在商业上的绝对霸权。大人，我知道您明白，那不是仅凭蛮力就能够征服的洪流，那是历史在以它特有的步伐将那些养尊处优、鼠目寸光的人一点一点地抛在身后。这样的洪流是无法抵抗的，我们每个人都身处其中。或许有些人在泅水的过程中不经意间抬起了头，这才看清了它的方向。只是那些深埋水下的人并不这样想，他们以为水里那片阴冷、潮湿、腐朽的泥地才是他们的温柔乡。”王储激昂的语调渐渐地平缓了下来，“大人，我们若想要赢得这片土地，唯一要做的就是擦亮那些刀与剑，用它们闪烁着银光的剑身好好照照自己，而不是把那些有限的力量用在盲目炫耀和挥霍无度上，那只会让我们被尼斯人割开的血管流出更多的血。大人请您试想，如果我们有更加委婉的方式征服世界，又为何要将自己置于险境呢？”  
“所以，您很欣赏尼斯人。”主教替王储下了个结论。  
“与其说是欣赏，倒不如说我更喜欢他们处理问题的方式，那种绝不妄图从他人手里蛮横地夺走什么东西的方式。”  
“ _多么优秀又危险的年轻人啊，他竟然要将她投入无底的深渊，真是自掘坟墓_ ⑫。”红衣主教垂下眼睑，低声自语。旋即，他再次向王储伸出了手，而这次，他们的地位是平等的。他长久地凝视着王储，最终意味深长地说道，“ _若您能自深渊爬起，我将给予您帮助_ 。”  
王储则回答道，“ _恶龙自地狱来，恶龙向人间去_ 。”  
“ _愿格里斯贝恩_ ⑬ _护佑您抗争到底。_ ”终于，主教紧绷着的嘴角露出了一抹不易察觉的笑意。

冗长的宴会结束时，已近子夜。王储没有向她父亲道别，便径自赶回霜塔。残月如同一只循着腐败而来的秃鹫，盘旋在塔顶之上。  
一进入卧室，王储便迎上了她妹妹的视线，她似乎等候已久。仍显青涩的身体在偌大的熊皮大氅的包裹下，显得愈发纤弱。她的肩膀裸露在微凉的空气中，圆润得仿佛阿拉提产的上等象牙。烛光忽明忽暗，带着对这具年轻肉体的恋意，它避过王储热烈的视线，用指肚沿着少女肩部晦暗不明的曲线来回抚摩。  
在见到姐姐后，公主的脸上掠过一缕带有挑衅意味的浅笑，她冲着她姐姐微微张开了埋在熊皮大氅下的双腿。哪怕烛光如此势微，王储也知道，在阴影之下，那些汹涌的情欲正从她吸吮、爱抚过无数次的巢穴深处，自翕动的穴口源源不断地漫出。  
一阵热意向她涌来，推动她的四肢，她一把扯开碍事的军服，想也不想地冲到床前，捉住她妹妹的膝盖，将它们打开。还不等王储有所动作，常春藤一般的双腿便率先挣脱了她的控制。红发少女抬起腰肢，用它们将她缠绕裹挟起来，烫得惊人的唇瓣不肯停歇地吐出欲望，濡湿了她的小腹。那份主动投怀送抱的玉软花柔令王储一向冷静的头脑顿时陷入一片空白，她扶着安娜的腰，大口喘着气，双眼迷蒙——直至她瞧见了她妹妹在火光的映照下晶莹、润湿的指尖。  
“你在想我。”她感觉太阳穴被兽性的冲动捶打得直跳，但她强压住那股想要蹂躏的暴虐，用手轻轻地揉搓着她妹妹那对饱满小巧的乳房，将早已收缩挺立的乳尖时不时地夹入指缝，又放开它。她妹妹却倔强地不肯作答。当逐渐沉重的鼻息即将启齿化作呻吟时，她负气似的撑起身子，在她姐姐的脖子上咬了一口。  
王储知道，她的妹妹在生气。于是她将手指插入彼此紧密贴合的部位之间，摸索着捏紧了潮湿缝隙上那株挺立的肉芽，用指甲刮擦着它的尖端， _她知道安娜喜欢这样，她知道每一种_ _能让_ _她_ _妹妹_ _在情爱中失控的方式_ ，只不过此时此刻的挑逗，更像是一份不言而喻的道歉。她捉住安娜的手腕，将湿润的指尖放入口中，反复舔舐。她能感觉到她妹妹的爱液正一点一滴地落在她的大腿内侧，可少女的表情又是那样令人心碎，像个被半路抛弃的孩子，她的倔强与故作坚强不过是为了让自己的爱更有尊严。  
尽管知道她妹妹的身体已经做好了迎接她的准备，但王储并不想在彼此心怀间隙的情况下占有她。她们之间的爱从来不只是单纯的肉欲，她们的灵魂燃烧着同一种火焰。  
“安娜，”她轻声叹道，“我很抱歉。”  
“我讨厌你总把我当作你书桌上那些铃兰。”安娜终于开了口，声音里带着一丝哭腔。王储立刻俯身托起她的后颈，吻住她的嘴唇。安娜的回应让王储稍稍松了口气，至少她的嘴唇依旧情意绵绵。  
“我从不认为你是我桌上的铃兰，”直到彼此的呼吸有些急促，她们才自悱恻绵长的吻中挣脱出来，王储的手指细细地捋着安娜额角的鬓发，“你打小就是个好战士。那会我还在练习拉弓的时候，你就已经是个例无虚发的神射手了。”她摩挲着她妹妹的胳膊，毫不吝惜地展露着她灵魂深处对于妹妹的柔情，哪怕这会令她高悬星辰的神性如流星般陨落，“你一直很调皮，会带着我做一些我想都不敢想的事儿。你喜欢我送给你的布偶，而且总会把王子甩在一边，让骑士拯救公主。你就像个森林神，那么活泼大胆。”  
“是啊，”安娜将头靠在她姐姐的颈窝，幽怨的声音里似有诸多不甘，“可这位森林神却总在关键时刻被她追求的仙女锁在门外。”  
“她的爱人或许只是希望她尽情地承受欢愉，而不要悲伤地忍受痛苦。”  
“可我只想和你在一起！”她年轻的妹妹激动地说道。  
“我知道，我知道，”她像过去那样，用手指一遍又一遍轻柔地刮过安娜的背脊，眼睛里闪闪发光，瞳底尽情洋溢着对怀中之人的爱恋，“可如果这个世界真的存在主神，安娜，我绝不能容忍让你来承受他降下的苦难。倘若他有这样的企图，我便一定要反抗到底。”她不断亲吻着她妹妹的掌心，“安娜，我绝不会让你沦落凡尘，你是我的妹妹，也是我唯一的光辉，你生来就不应当受苦。”  
“艾莎，”她抬起手，用拇指一点一点地勾画着她姐姐的双唇——那张对他人冷漠无情、对自己热情如火的嘴唇，她忘情地吻着它，用舌头舔舐着它的形状，然后得到应允一般钻进去。那吻令她窒息，却又使她留恋无比，仿佛要穷尽一生才能体味其中的美妙。“你知道我不在乎这些。”  
“我知道你不在乎，安娜，我们是这样地了解彼此，所以我才这么爱你，所以我才不能让你受到一丁点儿委屈。”她吻了吻她妹妹湿润的双眼，“我向你保证，只要你还留存着对我的爱，无论沦入何种地狱，我都会从那里爬起，回到你的身边。所以，我请求你，让我最后一次保守秘密吧。”  
“艾莎，你真是个混蛋。”她妹妹含着泪将她拉向自己，“你明明知道，我只会爱你。”  
那份心照不宣的默契，令这次的结合染上了悲怆的色彩。红发的公主不再抑制自己的呻吟声，不多时，卧房便被她意乱情迷的叫喊声填满。她姐姐那两小时前还在与人讨论对尼斯人看法的双唇，如今正紧紧地含着她因玩弄过多而肿胀挺立的小肉蒂。王储偶尔会用牙齿轻轻地刮擦着那颗水嫩的卡梨撒，扯动它，给予它一些疼痛感，然后又用舌头将它温柔地推入软肉当中。  
安娜的呻吟声略带沙哑，显然还没有从今天的纵情中缓过来。她彻底地沉沦在她姐姐的爱抚之中，意识随着在身体内进出的手指逐渐支离破碎，乐极而泣的呜咽声中夹杂着企盼欢爱更加激烈的喘息，勾引着她姐姐体内的兽性。  
那些被爱欲淋透的高低起伏如同火焰的波涛，猛地进入王储的血液，温暖地流遍她的全身。她架起她妹妹的左腿，好让自己能够全力进入她的最深处。紧闭的径门被一点点地撑开，她的感官竭力享受着这副为她痴狂的躯体。红肿的唇瓣尽管疲惫不堪，却依然坚持要吞没手指的最后一个关节才肯罢手。它们循着交媾的本能，不断地吞咽着，想把她姐姐所有的爱抚讨要得干干净净。幽深潮湿的通道动情地散发着女性的娇媚，讨好似的含吮着她姐姐的手指，用湿漉漉的肉壁纵情纠缠它。整个蜜穴仿佛熟透了的水果，在手指的挑弄下，自最深处挤出一股又一股的暖流。为了回应那副年轻的身体为享受交合快感所付出的谄媚，她的手指不断挤压着那个令她妹妹陷入狂乱的地方。当最后一次用力地按向蜜穴深处的敏感点时，她用拇指猛地按住了渴求粗暴抚慰的肉蒂。安娜的失声尖叫，以及紧紧夹住她背部的双腿告诉她， _她高潮了_ 。  
这场忘情的交合使她们精疲力尽，甚至没来得及互道晚安便屈服于倦意。午夜时分，一阵细不可闻的响动将王储自浅眠中吵醒。那些响动不同于艾什与拉维耶的脚步声， _而是其他的什么人_ 。剑鞘有节奏地撞击铜扣的金属声在寂静的夜晚显得格外刺耳，他们的步伐沉重，压得楼梯咯吱咯吱响。与此同时，几声虫鸣不合时宜地出现在房间内， _那是拉维耶的警告_ 。王储立刻意识到了即将发生的事情。她借着月光，端详着未被惊醒的妹妹，仿佛要将她的每一部分都铭刻在脑海中。虫鸣再次响了起来，留给王储的时间已经不多。她吻了吻因情事而沉沉睡去的妹妹，随后快步来到角落的衣柜旁，打开门，敲了两下靠墙的红木板。下一秒，拉维耶像只黑猫一样跳了出来。  
“送安娜回她的房间。”末了，她又说道，“告诉她，我爱她。”  
语毕，王储披上那件月熊毛皮制成的斗篷，推门而出。没几步便迎上了她父亲以及跟随在他身后的枢机主教和数十名禁卫军。散发出淡蓝幽光的月色，如同一道寒冰长墙，横隔在王储与她父亲中央，使他们不约而同地停下脚步。  
沉默片刻后，国王将一封被火漆封缄的信扔在她脚下，王储一眼便看到了褐红色漆印上圣宗的印鉴。  
她冷笑一声，“您还是这样，喜欢向您讨厌的人摇尾乞怜。”  
“当你读完圣宗亲笔御书后，我或许会考虑接受你的摇尾乞怜。”  
“您还是不够了解我，霜狼绝不会向断了腿的狗委曲求全。”  
“随你怎么说吧。”在一次又一次以爱为名的交锋中，他不再是一个父亲，而她也不再是一个女儿。曾经的骨肉至亲彻底撕下了温情脉脉的伪装，他要在她最疼的伤口上再撕扯几口，“别担心，我的女儿。尽管你已不再是阿伦戴尔的继承人，但蒙圣宗垂怜，你被获准前往修道神学院学习如何侍奉主神。有朝一日你会成为戴蒙奇圣堂的首席祭司，你将有幸看到你妹妹的继承人登上那个本属于你的王座。”王储目光冰冷，令人害怕。国王走到她身侧，甚至没敢多看她一眼。他的身体里充满了复仇的快意，那种将对手踩在脚下的狂喜令他毫不在意自己的举动会带来怎样悲剧的结果，他一心只想成为这场搏斗中的胜利者，一如三十年前亲手杀死胞弟一样。他压低声音，在她耳边说道，“我说过，我会让你成为一条野狗，我会让你亲自为你妹妹送上祝婚祷词。”  
王储的沉默犹如坚冰，谁也不敢出声凿破，瞳底的蓝火仿佛克劳克鲁亚赫的吐息，扫过在场的每一个人。狂怒中，世间的种种枷锁被一一蒸发。  
“既然您执意放逐我，我会接受我的命运，因为您养育了我和安娜，但请您记住，这是我为贝尔纳多特家族所尽的最后一份义务，也是您最后一次支配我的命运。从今以后，贝尔纳多特这个姓氏将从我的世界里寂灭，我的血与骨将完完全全地属于我自己，任何人都无法再支配它。而您，”她的声音里透着削骨的寒意，“ _今天您以这样的方式侮辱我，来日我必将奉还_ ⑭。祝愿阿伦戴尔国祚绵长。”说完，她大步向外走去。  
士兵们不由自主地为她让开一条路，又脸色惨白地紧随其后，仿佛一群神情枯悎的幽灵。唯有月光听清了那声不舍的呢喃。  
_安娜_ 。  
“尽管我不赞同您的做法，但事已至此，请您按照约定交出斯图尔特港的所有权。”贡德尔没有看向国王。他擦了擦刻有圣宗印鉴的戒指，朝着那位金发半神离去的方向低语道，“ _恶龙自地狱来，恶龙向人间去_ ⑮。”

①亚特伍德：萨米神教中的西风、绘画以及白杨之神。  
②、③、④均为阿伦戴尔的有名画家。  
⑤达尔尼：萨米神教中的霜冻、北风以及白头鸮之神，据说他长着一双白头鸮的眼睛，能够看穿一切伪装，也被称为“鹰目神”。  
⑥艾尔索普：《九卷》记载里的美少年，据说他深受时间神的宠爱，因此被赋予了永远不受时间侵蚀的容颜。  
⑦弗莉达：即凯雷皇帝的妻子。  
⑧神圣联盟：由瓦伦西亚王国主导的泛大陆联盟，主张抑制对外消费，扩大对外出口，其目的在于削弱尼斯人日渐强盛的商业帝国。  
⑨这里意指阿伦戴尔王国将取代瓦伦西亚王国成为联盟新的主导者。  
⑩阿拉提人：大陆西南部的游牧民族，以传统保守著称。  
⑪米斯达克：《九卷》记载中的一种生活在地下的侏儒，他们对财宝极度贪婪，经常会在无月夜钻出地底抢劫路人，但同时它们又很喜欢做生意，经常会将精灵的宝物偷来与其它种族进行交易。  
⑫这里主教与王储的对话使用的是尼斯语。  
⑬格里斯贝恩：德鲁伊特教中安库什坦的另一种形象，代表破坏、毁灭与重生，生有四翼四手，靠近双翼的两只手大多数时候被锁链捆在纯白的羽翼上。当它发怒时，这两只手便会挣断锁链，向它的敌人投掷苍蓝色的火焰。乌德穆尔特人习惯称之为“破坏的化身”。  
⑭、⑮此处均为尼斯语。


	6. Chapter 6

### 第六章

奥拉夫现在有点儿后悔来到这个小镇。  
这是位于莱恩拉哈山下一个再平常不过的小镇，正因为它过于平常，以至于在此生活的人们甚至懒得为它取上一个响亮的名字。每到冬天便会结冰的拜尔文河以及一大片桦树林将山顶的修道神学院与小镇相隔开来，远远看去，仿佛一个身着褐袍的傲慢修士站在克劳克拉伦斯圣殿的大理石台阶上，鄙夷地斜视着匍匐在地的卑微凡人。  
不过，这座凡人小镇对于来自山顶的倨傲目光似乎不以为意。石板路与泥土飞扬的道路如同蛛网一般在这里纵横交错，偶尔有马车疾驰而过，总能引得行人一片叫骂。这儿的房子大多由灰岩搭建而成，既没有装饰也没有粉刷，举目四望，皆是死气沉沉的灰泥色。而房顶则是四平八稳的三角结构，均由黑色的瓦片垒成，无一例外。  
打从第一天进入修道神学院起，奥拉夫便觉得这地方简直就是一片墓地。可今天来到这儿，他才发觉，这片墓地里竟有着属于它自己的声色犬马。从镇子的入口到位于镇中心的守备队指挥所，短短的六里路，他便见到了两家酒馆、三家妓院。乌德穆尔特的妓女们站在房檐下冲着他调笑，她们恬不知耻地露出丰满的双乳，用浪荡的异国口音卖弄着她们甜美的声线。  
突然，一个妓女从房子里冲了出来，将他搂抱在怀中，对着他还没长出髭须的唇角一顿乱亲。她湿润的嘴唇、柔软的胸脯和颇为有力的拥抱，把这位年轻的修士吓得魂不附体。  
“小少爷，要来玩一下吗？我的要价比她们低，三个金币就够了。”她丝毫没有放松亲吻的力度，同时在他耳畔悄声说道。  
可怜的修士涨红了脸，像一只熟透的龙虾。他奋力推开那个带给他温柔乡的妓女，拔腿便跑，引得酒馆的男人们一阵哄堂大笑。  
“贝儿，你是不是太饥渴了？你没看到那雏儿是神学院的修士吗？就算他的裤裆里有一百枚金币，也不可能拿来塞进你的小穴。”一个男人站在酒馆里，冲着刚才那名妓女笑着说道。  
“去你的，斯托克，你的老二比牛皮绳还软，我看它压根举不起来。”  
男人放下酒杯，一把将那个伶牙俐齿的妓女抗在肩上，她发出了一声尖叫。渐行渐远的奥拉夫听不出来那到底是惊喜还是惊吓。他想回头，可他此行的目的不允许他这样做。  
“放我下来，你这个狗崽子。”  
“省省力气吧，小婊子，斯托克大爷现在就把那根牛皮绳塞进你的洞里。”  
接着，人们又爆发出一阵大笑，似乎对这样的场面早已习以为常。奥拉夫低着头，将灰色僧袍的帽檐又拉低了几分，好让自己躲过路上行人的异样目光。尽管时辰尚早，但这座小镇已然如同刀耕火种的农夫那般忙碌了起来。铁匠们早已开工干活，他们用肌肉发达的胳膊抡起铁锤，将烧红的炼铁敲打成型，他们的手艺带着下等人的粗糙，但做出来的成品倒也像模像样；缝纫学徒们则早早地将鞣好的月熊皮、霜狼皮挂在柳木制成的晒皮架上，然后像麻雀一样蹲在道路两旁，仔细地处理着新到的皮毛；附近几个领地来的童仆们帮着厨娘选购食材，那些小家伙们忙碌得如同行军蚁，一会儿在某个摊位密密麻麻地集合，将摊位上新鲜的果蔬一扫而空，一会儿又轰然四散，不见了踪迹。  
总之，这个小镇上，你能看到凡人百态，却唯独不会见到像奥拉夫这般侍奉主神的僧侣。因为这些立下誓言舍弃欲望、终身侍奉主神的神使们是高贵和洁净的化身，他们只会在一尘不染的圣堂出现，决计不会让脚上那双小牛皮制成的露趾革靴沾上小镇那些脏兮兮、黏糊糊的泥土。每个与他擦肩而过的人都用一种犹疑的目光瞧着他，直到奥拉夫扭身钻进一旁的泥泞小道，那些带着疑问的目光和烦人的吵闹声总算消失不见了。  
小路上那些被车轱辘反复碾压的黑泥横七竖八地躺在道路的各个地方，仿佛一群懒汉正在那儿等着向路过的人乞讨。奥拉夫提起僧袍的下摆，小心翼翼地绕开那些烦人的家伙们。他不想给自己找麻烦，他必须按计划尽快拿到那东西，然后赶回神学院准时参加晨祷。如果他弄脏了袍子，他就不得不在晨祷时分向维纳神父解释这些黑泥来自何处。那样一切都完了。  
一想到维纳那张仿佛坼裂的枯木般的苦脸，奥拉夫便禁不住打了个寒颤。他再也不想挨那个以折磨人为乐的老家伙的尺子了，神学院几乎所有的学生都尝过维纳的铁戒尺，唯独一个人没有。  
奥拉夫的脑海中浮现起了那个人如同天神般冷峻的面容，她的身影在他的心头激起阵阵涟漪。她似乎在提醒他，他应当抓紧时间继续往前走了。  
他赶忙跑了几步，来到一座马厩旁。两个马夫正在不远处的谷仓里扬草。他看了看四周，确信四下无人后，快速翻过东倒西歪的栎木围栏，三两步便蹦进了臭烘烘的马厩当中。他越过楠木板上的缝隙，望了一眼马夫所在的方向，他们依然专心致志地干着手头的活儿，一点也没注意到有个鬼鬼祟祟的修士如同灰杜鹃那般悄悄地溜进了马厩。  
尽管是第一次来到小镇，但这并未影响他继续发挥那惊人的记忆力。与背诵冗长的祝神祷词不同，他不用费多少力气便能回忆起那人交给他的两张小镇地图，一张是小镇全貌图——精细到每个路边的草丛也没放过，另一张则是他此行的目的地——守备队指挥所的建筑构造。而这个马厩位于指挥所的斜后方，是与指挥所距离最近的建筑——只要顺利攀上马厩的屋脊，他只需轻轻一跃，便能避过四周卫兵的视线，顺利落在指挥所的房顶。  
于是，他抬起头，双眼凝视着他即将要去的下一个地方——距离地面有数米高的橡木桁架。他解开僧袍上的腰带——那上面还沾着些许石灰——将它放进角落的水桶中沾湿，随后用力地拉动了两下。  
它结实得就像黑岩钢。他满意地想到。  
把腰带绕在龙骨柱后，他用绳带的两端缠在手掌，双腿与腰部同时使力，开始一点一点地往上爬。好几次他差点从半途跌了下来——浸了水和石灰的腰带虽然能够帮助他在光滑的龙骨柱上固定自己，但那些半软半硬的绳股也迅速地将他没怎么干过重活儿的手掌磨出了水泡。一开始只是灼热感，不一会儿便疼得钻心，疼痛让他的力气也跟着丢了大半，攀爬速度也跟着慢了下来。但这还不是最糟的情况，更让他心惊胆战的事儿发生了——他从马厩二层的小窗，看到两名马夫扛着两大捆麦草，朝着马厩走来。  
他不得不绷紧手臂的肌肉，两脚用力往上蹬，好让自己能够在他们进来发现自己之前够到高悬于此的橡木桁架。可他越是心急，便越使不上力。眼见他们推门而入，奥拉夫绝望地闭上了双眼，等待着他们发出震惊的怒吼。  
“你听说没，过几天菲利克斯公爵的财产就要被裁判了。”然而，奥拉夫预想中的情形并未出现，两名马夫显然没有发现他，他们正弯着腰解开草捆，用镰刀将麦草一撮一撮地割断，全然没有发现自己的头顶正悬着一个胆大妄为的年轻僧侣。  
“可不是。我看帕斯特里斯这回准要完蛋。”  
“怎么说？”  
“菲利克斯那个卵蛋才有蚕豆大的守财奴没料到自己会在女人的床上栽跟头，老家伙抬回家还没一个小时，就一命呜呼了，连份遗嘱也没留下。”  
“你这是听谁说的？”  
“还能是谁？不就是‘钱窟窿’麦尔德老爷。”  
“他又请你喝酒了？”  
留着黑色胡须的马夫朝着地上恨恨地吐了一口唾沫，“乌德穆尔特那群骚娘们张开腿都别想从‘钱窟窿’的裤兜里多掏一枚铜板，更何况我是个大男人。两天前，我快要睡下的时候，他家那位嗓门跟报丧鸟似的丑婆娘找到了我，跟寻宝似的在兜里掏了老半天才掏出两枚金币，哭哭啼啼地央求我来镇子里把她男人寻回家。一来‘钱窟窿’也算我半个雇主，二来能从一杯水都要分成两次喝的‘钱窟窿’手里掏出两枚金币可是个了不得的成就，于是我便答应了他。”  
“你在哪儿找到的‘钱窟窿’？”  
“还能哪儿？酒馆呗！我找到他的时候，他还趴在那儿痛饮呢！为了那两枚金币，我跟条哈巴狗一样在酒馆里守着他，生怕他出半点差池。看得出来，那天他心情挺好，不停地嚷嚷着要请所有人喝酒。”  
“那他最后请了吗？”  
“谁？所有人？得了吧，小老弟，‘钱窟窿’会喝得烂醉，但付钱的时候绝对清醒，甩出三枚金币便溜之大吉，那速度简直不像个醉鬼。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后？然后他在街上瞎转悠了好一阵子，直到半夜，才想起来要回家。这不，他一回头便看到了我。”  
“你就捎着他回家了？”  
“还能怎样？”黑发马夫叹了口气，“不是为了那两枚金币，谁会给‘钱窟窿’当狗。”  
“你还没说‘钱窟窿’怎么告诉你菲利克斯的遗嘱那件事儿的。”  
“哦，对，瞧我这记性。那晚他坐在我的马上，嘴里跟填了火药似的，噼里啪啦地说个不停。一会儿咒骂那个叫贝儿的乌德穆尔特妓女骗了他的金币，却连老二也不让他放进去；一会儿又骂他的婆娘，打扰了他花天酒地享受幸福时光。”  
“我猜他肯定要骂你了。”奥拉夫趁着他们聊天的功夫，咬牙忍住掌心的疼痛，总算慢慢地爬上了橡木桁架。  
“可不是？我也叫他骂了个狗血淋头，但没办法，兜里的两枚金币还在叮当作响，我只得硬着头皮让他骂。”  
“可怜的麦基大叔。愿主神平复你的心灵。”  
黑发马夫摆摆手，抱起一捆马草又说道，“总之，我当自己是路边的一块石头。他疯狂骂，我默默听。进入到他那个破庄园前面的马道时，仿佛是被伍尔菲尔德①的水瓢给砸中了脑门儿一样，‘钱窟窿’满嘴的胡说八道和疯狂谩骂突然变得正儿八经，清晰得像是回光返照，把我给吓了一大跳。”将马草往食槽里一扔，他又抱起了下一捆，“然后，他就像一只在马背上硬绷着腰的猪，开始念判决词。”  
“判决词？”  
“对，什么‘鉴于菲利克斯公爵未立遗嘱，且无男性子嗣。应根据王国继承法，其封地应由其侄子卡鲁格鲁曼的罗德和杜庞的帕斯特里斯平均继承’，什么‘上夏洛林三领归罗德所有’‘下夏洛林二领归帕斯特里斯所有’。他说完一大通稀奇古怪的单词后，就栽倒在马背上，呼呼大睡去了。”  
有着一头褐发的马夫比麦基年轻一点，他说道，“你这么一说，我倒是有了点儿眉目。希罗老爹曾跟我说过，罗德跟帕斯特里斯这对表兄弟是死对头，只是一直到他死他也没告诉我其中的缘由。”  
“还能有什么缘由？贵族老爷们交恶不是为了封地就是为了女人。”  
“我猜是为了女人？”  
“瞧把你这个小机灵鬼给乐的。没错儿，他俩早些年为了一个叫乐佩的女人闹得不可开交，罗德的哥哥尤金甚至为这事儿找到帕斯特里斯决斗。可惜技不如人，死在了帕斯特里斯手上，打那以后，这兄弟俩的梁子算是结下了。”  
“原来如此。可你说帕斯特里斯要完蛋了又是怎么一回事儿？”  
“你这家伙的脑袋里装的都是马草吗？你成天在守备队指挥所瞎转悠，还不能看出这其中的道理？”  
年轻人笑嘻嘻地回答道，“麦基大叔，这你可说对了，我能用一条胳膊一口气夹住两卷毛毡，但让我转转脑袋瓜，那我可只能去磨坊里当头驴，用脖子去推磨啦！”  
麦基拍了下小伙子的后脑勺，笑骂道，“瞧你这头蠢驴，就你这儿细胳膊细腿儿还能夹住两卷毛毡，我看你夹的是‘钱窟窿’家用来擦屁股的手纸。”说着，他有些费力地抱起了最后一捆干草，那小伙子立刻接了过去，“卡鲁格鲁曼那片土地比邻王都，一向富得流油。反倒是帕斯特里斯的封地是出了名的不毛之地，要我说，六十岁老太婆的奶子里还能榨出点乳汁，可他那块封地就像具骷髅，别说乳汁，奶子都摸不着。我看那小子连维持伯爵的头衔都够呛，这回领地裁判他准捞不到什么好处。”  
接着，他又压低声音说道，“昨晚，我瞧见罗德提着袋子溜进了‘钱窟窿’的房间。那满满当当的声音，啧，我一听便知，袋子里绝对放着两百个金币。”  
“如果真如大叔你听到的那样，上夏洛林那片地落到罗德手中，帕斯特里斯就只能去啃下夏洛林的硬骨头了。听人说，下夏洛林附近的乌德穆尔特人特别多，尼斯人和阿拉提人也经常在那儿转悠。单单今年就被劫掠了好几回，前不久我还在镇上瞧见了几对从那边逃难过来的夫妇。”  
“所以我才说，帕斯特里斯那小子准要完蛋。罗德买通了‘钱窟窿’，已经把上夏洛林那片地揣进了口袋，帕斯特里斯那小子只要去下夏洛林，他准会腾出手来，把帕斯特里斯按进伯曼克拉那条满是狗屎的泥路里。”麦基朝马厩深处瞄了一眼，转头对年轻的马夫说道，“这群马老爷们太能吃，看样子咱们还得背两捆麦草过来。”  
 _闭上你们的狗嘴_ 。躲在他们上方的奥拉夫恨恨地低声骂道。他从不说脏话，可听到这两个下贱的马夫居然敢如此羞辱自己的哥哥，他还是没能忍住。  
尽管奥拉夫讨厌自己私生子的身份，尽管他的母亲只是个低贱且早已不知所踪的女仆，尽管城堡里的仆人们总是背着他指指点点，但这并未影响到他与帕斯特里斯之间的感情。帕斯特里斯是个好哥哥，奥拉夫曾听奶娘说过，打从奥拉夫能够清晰地吐出『哥哥』这个词开始，帕斯特里斯每晚都会抱着年幼的弟弟，给他唱童谣、哄他入睡，哪怕他的母亲、伯爵夫人明令禁止他这样做，帕斯特里斯仍然会地悄悄来到奥拉夫与奶娘所住的小屋，亲吻、逗弄只会叫『哥哥』的奥拉夫。待到奥拉夫稍大一点，他们便如同胞兄弟一般形影不离。他会抱着奥拉夫去花园，教他一个个地认识那些稀奇古怪的花朵，反复纠正奥拉夫因为换乳牙而口齿不清的发音；他会带着奥拉夫去骑刚出生没多久的小马，然后告诉他这匹小马也叫『奥拉夫』；他还会带着奥拉夫去城堡后方那片榆树林玩耍，每当他从树上跌落时，帕斯特里斯总能稳稳地接住他。虽然伯爵夫人竭力反对，但帕斯特里斯依然坚持教会了奥拉夫识字读书。他甚至曾经请求过父亲，希望他承认奥拉夫为合法私生子，与他享有同等的继承权，但最终这个提议被奥拉夫自己拒绝了。  
他不愿意夺走属于他哥哥的财产，他们本是手足，不应当被世俗的利益割裂血浓于水的亲情。更何况在奥拉夫看来，所谓的家族唯有帕斯特里斯一人而已。为了不让帕斯特里斯再为自己的事情烦心，他毅然决然地成为了修道神学院的一名学生。  
“绳子我拿上了，麦基大叔。咱们走吧。”接着，马厩的大门再次阖上了。  
奥拉夫看了看布满了水泡的手掌，内心的勇气正熊熊燃烧。他为了唯一的亲人，冒着失去名誉的风险来到这座小镇，他决计不会让这两个愚蠢马夫的嚼舌根变成现实，他必须把 _那东西偷到手_ 。于是，他摇摇晃晃地站直身子，小心翼翼地后退几步，然后猛地朝前冲。越过边缘、双脚腾空的一刹那，他双臂向上使力，十根手指稳稳地扣住了位于桁架斜上方的横梁——就像小时候，他在榆树林里无数次做过的那样。只是这一次，他不再需要帕斯特里斯的保护了。在惯性的作用下，他的身体来回晃荡了两下，总算保持住了平衡。接着，他一寸一寸地朝着最高处的小窗挪动。  
这是他经历过的最漫长、最难熬的距离，尽管只有短短的二十五步，但先前的攀爬已经令他疲惫不堪，腰部几乎使不上一点力气。而此刻他正悬在距离地面数米高的地方，稍有不慎便会在冰冷的地面上摔断自己的脊柱。冷汗顺着他的额角滑落，他已经没有回头路了。  
他对自己说道：“奥拉夫，别犹豫，要么松开手摔死在这儿，要么就为了帕斯特里斯继续往前走。”求生的本能让身体和意志不约而同地选择了后者。经过又一段艰难的挪动后，他麻木的手指总算够到了窗橼。他深吸一口气，使出全部的力量翻出窗户。当他趴在马厩的房顶，感受着包含水汽的微风时，他发出了一声长长的叹息。他终于熬了过来。几乎抬不起来的胳膊已经不再是他需要考虑的首要问题了，此刻他必须加倍小心脚下。小牛皮柔软的鞋底在屋顶不会留下任何声响，不过他还是得压住步伐——那些看上去结实的瓦片因为常年受到雨雪的侵蚀，早已变得脆弱不堪，稍不留神便会坠向地面。那时，等待他的就只有守备队的弓箭。  
不远处，镇中心的钟楼传来了八声响。以往这个时候，他早已老老实实地坐在房间的书桌前，开始了一天的朗诵。但现在，这些钟声在提醒他，他该干活了。  
奥拉夫将身子紧紧地贴在靠近指挥所一侧的屋檐边缘。此时，小镇上空的阴云仿佛一只脂肪过多的灰母牛，将整个天空塞得满满当当，而晨风则像是一群少见多怪的乡巴佬，对着他灰色的僧袍不停地打量，他只得腾出一只手按住被吹得鼓鼓囊囊的袍子。他目不转睛地盯着由未打磨的花岗岩堆砌而成的指挥所，此刻那里大门紧闭，再过一小会儿慵懒的卫兵们便会从里面陆续走出来，他们会磨磨蹭蹭地花上十分钟换岗——包括哨塔上的两名卫兵。奥拉夫则必须趁着一天当中唯一一次能逃脱所有人视线的空档，跳到指挥所的屋顶上。  
时间一分一秒地流逝着，他的思绪又飘回了数天前。  
  
那是兄弟惯例的会面时间。帕斯特里斯会在每个月的月末，花上一天的时间自杜庞赶来看望他，给他讲讲城堡中发生的新鲜事儿，好让他排解下在神学院里的枯燥乏味。由于僧侣并不禁止饮酒，因此每次帕斯特里斯都会为奥拉夫带上不少好酒，譬如，南埃尔斯苦中带甜的黑艾，特克沼泽爽口开胃的金桔，克南博辛辣浓香的龙舌，还有帕斯特里斯亲自酿制的『烈火』。然而这一次，他的哥哥显得十分匆忙，他的眼睛里布满了血丝，仿佛彻夜未眠，甚至连他钟爱的狐皮斗篷也忘记拿上，两手空空地来到奥拉夫跟前。  
“帕西！”  
“小伙子，”尽管神色有些不大对劲，帕斯特里斯依然亲切地搂住了奥拉夫的肩膀，“最近过得怎么样？”  
“老样子，”奥拉夫合上那本《圣宗列传》，“就是来了一个奇怪的人。”  
“是个什么样的人？”  
什么样的人？奥拉夫陷入了沉思。  
那是一个什么样的人呢？  
几天前，她第一次推开神学院那扇沉重老迈的橡木门，多日不见的阳光正在她身后闪耀，将她的影子拉得无限长。耀眼的辉光簇拥着她走了进来，金色的长发亮得发白，一如她的表情，仿佛一抹终年不化的寒冰。  
没有人知道她的名字，她既不束发，也不祷告，更不与人说话。沉默仿佛煤烟色的古老龙甲，沉甸甸地压在她肩头，然而无坚不摧的铠甲之下却只有无限的黑暗。她的额头高贵而饱满，神情严肃且阴郁。奥拉夫从未见过她展颜开怀，可每当她听到修士们的祷告时，嘴角又会时隐时现地浮起几缕愤世嫉俗的微笑，仿佛在嘲笑他们这群只知埋头经学、呆头呆脑的苦修士压根不懂何谓悲欢离合，就竟敢擅自为他人的幸福而祷告。对于诵经堂里那尊克劳克拉伦斯神像，她的嘲讽之色更甚。只不过那双蓝色的眼睛并不如她的表情那般洒脱不羁，深埋于此的痛苦如同一个垂暮之人，当它们面朝阳光，那副枯瘦如柴的身躯便清晰可见。  
每日的诵经时间，她都会独自一人坐在最后一排的长椅上。她从不凝视克劳克拉伦斯高举双手的石像，在修士们的齐声朗诵中，只是默默地仰望着克劳克拉伦斯上空的苍穹，一语不发。她的双眼是久经风暴的蔚蓝，奥拉夫可以确信，在那之下一定蕴含着狂风骤雨般的激情，正当那股激情刚要掀起令人胆寒的滔天巨浪时，却失去方向一般急转直下，坠入深海，伴随着零星的浪花便再也无迹可寻。她的目光像是一名迷失在荒漠中的旅人，总朝着某个看不见、摸不着的目的地盲目地前进，仿佛那片望不到头的虚无中有什么值得她为之追寻一生、奉献一生的东西。然而当奥拉夫顺着她的视线看过去时， _那儿什么也没有_ 。于是，那股热切的目光立刻变得冷冽而深沉，甚至马上便会泪如雨下。  
这是她唯一会显露出软弱的时刻。奥拉夫意识到，这个人的心底有着一份与她血肉相连的牵挂。那些牵挂带给了她回忆，而回忆又化作了利刃。她一遍又一遍地承受着那些锋利带来的痛苦，却始终无怨无悔地紧握着它们。  
一切平凡的快乐在她生命里仿佛一群衣衫褴褛的乞丐，早已被拒绝在自我世界之外。那个世界——奥拉夫已经无法从这样的残垣断壁中想象它的模样——它或许曾是一座美轮美奂的神秘花园，在那个充斥着危险与激情的地方，曾有两个年轻的生命于此隐秘地嬉戏停留。而在某一天，它悄无声息地消失无踪。那片美丽从此无迹可寻，徒留她遍体鳞伤地伫立苍茫无际的风雪交加之中。  
奥拉夫甚至觉得，与将《九卷》背得烂熟于心的他们相比，她更像一名修士，因为她早已历尽痛苦与绝望。  
“弟弟，你怎么了？”帕斯特里斯关切的询问将他拉回现实。  
“什么？哦，不，没什么。”他恍然大悟地说道，“你刚才问我她是个什么样的人。”  
“没错。”  
“她一点儿也不像那种会自愿来神学院的人，”奥拉夫认真地告诉他，“她的目光很可怕，像是一团蓝火，能把你的灵魂灼烧得什么也不剩下。”  
“你还是那么诗意，奥拉夫。”帕斯特里斯对弟弟这样的描述方式似乎习以为常。  
奥拉夫摇摇头，“不，这回我没有添油加醋。我观察过她很久。别笑我，帕西。她散发着神秘又危险的气息，就像我们曾经在榆树林遇到过的那匹远离族群的霜狼一样。这样的人，别说在神学院，哪怕在整个瓦伦西亚也很难找到第二个。”他皱着眉头仔细想了想，又说道，“从她的眼睛里我只看到了寂灭和死亡，仿佛时间神正透过她的双眼在冷漠地窥视我们这些凡人。兴许那儿还会残留着一点生机，那是她将生而为人的一切最美好的可能性留给另一个人的证据，只不过那份生机绝对不会施舍给其他人。”  
帕斯特里斯笑了笑，“好吧，有机会我倒是想认识认识这个人，听上去她就像是被捆住双手的格里斯贝恩。”  
兄弟俩沿着神学院前的石阶往下走，奥拉夫补充道，“你提醒了我，她的双眼的确就同《海之书》②里记载的格里斯贝恩一样，带着令人恐惧的美丽。”  
“好弟弟，在神学院，这些邪说你最好少看一点。不过，这件事儿先放一边吧。我要告诉你一个坏消息。”  
奥拉夫替帕斯特里斯掸掉他肩头的落叶，问道，“怎么了，帕西？”  
“菲利克斯叔叔昨夜过世了。”  
奥拉夫双手合十，为那老人念了几句悼词，但他仍然不明就里，“前不久你还说他身体挺好。”  
帕斯特里斯幽幽地说道，“他遇见了一个年轻的女人，她把他最后那点精力给消磨殆尽了。”  
“我记得伦德思大夫的医术很高明。”  
“伦德思尽力了。面对燃尽的蜡烛，哪怕是格洛瑞亚③也拯救不了它。”  
“可我不明白，你为什么说这是个坏消息？”  
帕斯特里斯苦笑一记，他年轻的弟弟显然还没有意识到事情的严重性，“他没有留下遗嘱。”  
惊恐在奥拉夫的脸上转瞬即逝，“那么罗德肯定会与你争夺叔叔的遗产了。”  
帕斯特里斯叹道，“事情便是你想的那样了。罗德会用尽一切办法笼络裁判官，将叔叔领地中最好的那一部分划到他肮脏的爪子下。他一定会这样做，而且一定会成功。因为麦尔德是头贪得无厌的猪，谁能给他好处，他就会将天平倾斜向谁。”  
“我们不能笼络麦尔德吗？”  
帕斯特里斯苦笑，“我们没那么多钱填饱他的胃口。”  
奥拉夫点点头，忧伤地看着哥哥，“是，因为你与罗德那个坏种不同，你不愿意把手过多地伸向那些可怜的农民，你总认为凯尔洛克家族高贵的血统不是靠剥削那些贫苦之人来维系的。”你 _总想成为一名骑士，所以我才这样敬爱你_ 。奥拉夫悲伤地想到。他们在一棵古老的龙树下停了下来，奥拉夫仍不想放弃，“我们真的没有别的办法了吗？”  
帕斯特里斯捏了捏他弟弟的肩膀，盯着龙树羽翼般伸展开来的巨大枝丫，“弟弟，我已无能为力。罗德拿到叔叔的遗产后，势力会更加强大。届时，他必然会不遗余力地报复我，我与他自尤金开始的血海深仇也是时候了断了。更何况，我若死了，对他而言只有好处没有坏处。”  
“帕西，你不会死。”奥拉夫仿佛小时候那样，捉住他哥哥的衣角，“一定还有别的办法。”  
“没啦，奥拉夫，没啦。”帕斯特里斯的笑容既温柔又悲凉，“你还记得我们过去时常爬着玩的那棵老龙树吗？你肯定记得，就在后山的榆树林里。别，弟弟，别打断我，请听我说完，我接下来说的话很重要，你一定要听清。我在那棵老龙树下埋了一些东西，一些留给你的东西。在我死之前，我也会继续往那里面埋东西，那是留给你的。听着，弟弟，倘若哪一天，我遭遇不测，你一定要抛下一切赶往那片树林，把东西挖出来，然后远走高飞。别顾忌你的身份，也别想着为我念安魂祷词，千万不要回头。”  
“可我是、我是......”奥拉夫的眼睛里含着泪水，想要中断他哥哥近乎诀别的话语。  
“不，你不是，奥拉夫，你不是凯尔洛克家族的人，没有必要跟着我一起送死。”帕斯特里斯用力地抱了抱弟弟瘦削的肩膀，他想，或许这将是他们兄弟二人的最后一次交谈，“别难过，我的弟弟，果子成熟了就必然会掉落在地，生与死本就没有什么不同。别做傻事。你活着，凯尔洛克家族的名誉就永远不会被罗德这种人给玷污。”  
直至兄弟二人分别，奥拉夫都没有再说一句话。  
就在那天晚上，他的房门被敲响了——是那个看上去如同格里斯贝恩一般冷傲无情的女人。奥拉夫没有让开房门，他的心情乱糟糟的，腮颊还挂着几点尚未冷却的泪水。  
“您想干嘛？”他心绪不佳，语气也一改往日的彬彬有礼，变得蛮横起来。  
“帮你摆脱困境。”那是他第一次听到她的声音，略微沙哑却带着令人不由自主往下听的魔力。她直勾勾地盯着他的双眼，那看穿一切的目光让奥拉夫毛骨悚然。  
“我不明白您的意思。”  
“你，你哥哥。”她的回答简直就是一块被磨得锋利至极的冰刃，简洁明了、直中要害。  
“我、我不懂您在说什么。”奥拉夫慌张起来，这个女人一定是偷听到了自己跟哥哥的对话。她想干嘛？她会是罗德的暗探吗？那个有可能令他们兄弟二人天人永隔的名字浮现在脑海中时，他的心底腾起一股怒火，令他生出非凡的勇气。他压抑着愤怒，无惧地迎着她的视线，“如果您是罗德的狗腿子，想要胁迫我对我哥哥做出什么不利的事儿，您可就大错特错了。别指望我会向您吐露关于我哥哥的半个字。我劝您在我摇响警铃之前趁早动手，否则您会发现，今晚这段经历只是在白白浪费您和您主人的时间。”  
“哪怕你是个私生子？”她轻笑一声。  
奥拉夫知道，在这个人面前，一切谎言皆是徒劳。他勇敢地挺起胸膛，“哪怕我是个私生子。”  
她的指尖落在手掌上，为他鼓了一记无声的赞叹，“你是个勇士。”  
“这不是勇气，而是义务。尽管有些人早就忘了，但我仍记得我是凯尔洛克家族的一员。”  
“我并不喜欢重复。鉴于你对我有所误会，鉴于我敬佩你的忠诚与勇敢，我破例再重申一次。”她的用词带着帝王才有的、不容抗拒的威严，“我只想帮助你摆脱困境。”  
  
一阵高声呼喝让奥拉夫飘远的思绪回到了身体里。指挥所的卫兵们终于挪动着宿醉后才有的步伐，开始了换岗。他立刻如瞪羚一般，支起身子，迅捷地跃过两个建筑之间那段不到十步的距离。他顺着指挥所侧面的排雨管往下爬，缩在二楼的窗子外。当最后一名卫兵消失在转角处时，他已经静悄悄地跳了进去。  
他回忆着女人对他说过的话，『沿着二楼的走廊，朝东走，数十三步。左侧的墙壁上有一块正方形的砖块，它比其他砖块的颜色要深，看上去像是被水浸过一样。把它朝里推。』他听到了墙壁上某个东西弹开的声响，一扇与墙壁融为一体的暗门应声而开。  
『它会被摆放在一个上着锁的小箱子里，箱子由梨木制成，上面雕刻着凯尔洛克家族的夜蔷薇。铁锁的锁孔十分特殊。』  
他没费多大力气，便找到了那个上着特殊铁锁的小箱子。正如她所说，锁孔是罕见的菱形。  
『顺时针转两圈半，逆时针转一圈，然后顺时针转半圈。』  
他重复地念叨着那人对他的叮嘱，小心地将她制作的那枚形状怪异的钥匙插进锁孔中，轻轻地转动着。一声细微的咔哒声，昭示着铁锁已被解除。他布满血泡的双手因激动不住地颤抖，他如获至宝地抚摸着那些质感独特、厚薄不均的瓦伦西亚羊皮纸，心想， _他成功了_ 。  
  
  
  
①伍尔菲尔德：萨米神教中的山泉、砂砾以及风铃草之神。传说他的手里有着一个紫水晶制成的水瓢，水瓢里总是盛满了来自于极寒之地的冷泉之水，只要被泉水淋中，人便会立刻清醒。  
②《海之书》：德鲁伊特教圣典。  
③格洛瑞亚：萨米神教中的医治、纺织及常春藤之神，他的形象是一名长相颇似少女的男神，通常他左手握纺锤，右手则持常春藤，常春藤上沾有不老泉的泉水，被碰触者可获得新生。  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 姐妹分离，每次见面都仿佛鹊桥相会，我脑海中浮现的却是二皇子棉花糖挑着担子，左边一个Olaf右边一个牛娜去北山过冰楼梯见Elsa，BGM也配好了：左手一只鸡，右手一只鸭，身上还背着一个胖娃娃……对不起走错了，是金风玉露一相逢，便胜却人间无数。【顶锅盖逃

### 第七章

黛博拉走在城堡二楼的长廊上。  
这是她成为黑莺堡主人的第二年。这个年轻的女人有着『白熊』伯尔尼家族标志性的灰绿色瞳孔和掺杂着缕缕银灰的褐发，她鼻梁笔挺，目光坚定，嘴唇虽薄但带着一股惯于保守秘密的坚毅，及腰的长发如同在雾夜时分的海拉尔沼泽才会出现的灰藻藓，浓郁的雾气凝结在绒毛般的植物表面，闪耀着碎钻般的微光。早在她这个年纪，她那身为伯尔尼家长女的母亲，满头秀发早已全部化作白霜，在这方面，她显然更像父亲一些。祖母绿长裙的克拉米尔式花边随着她的脚步，上下翻舞，让急匆匆的脚步看上去更像是舞蹈一样。  
黑岩堆砌的城堡里有着不同寻常的黑暗，既不是克姆里克王宫黑白分明的雍容华贵，也不是霜塔晦暗不清的幽深安谧，它更像是一个人被困在了黑暗的牢笼里，那些摇曳的火光是他的双眼，正一眨一眨地注视着只敢在狭窄窗外探头探脑的阳光。  
她经过一扇雕着野百合的橡木门前时，停了下来，刚要抬手敲门，克洛维嬷嬷便从里面端着一点未动的烤鹌鹑与涂抹着草莓酱的荞麦面包走了出来。嬷嬷见到她，赶忙垂下头行屈膝礼。  
她低声问道：“她还是什么也没吃么？”  
嬷嬷摇摇头：“她只喝了点掺了朗姆的蜂蜜酒，什么也不肯吃。”她回头看了看那扇门，叹道，“她再不吃点儿东西，准会垮掉。”  
“您得劝劝她吃点东西，整个阿伦戴尔恐怕只剩您与她最亲近了。”  
嬷嬷苦笑，“夫人，如果我的鲜血能做引子，我的生命能成为香料，我会毫不犹豫地将它们奉献出来，哪怕让她吃一丁点儿也成。可她......唉，我看着她们姐妹俩长大，她们的关系亲密得很，只有王储......她姐姐才能让她这样牵肠挂肚。上一次见到她这样不吃不喝，还是她姐姐去北地那会儿。那时她整个人瘦了一圈，憔悴得像个未亡人。可现在......夫人，我也没法子了。”  
黛博拉一声长叹。  
“即便如此，我仍恳切地希望您能劝劝她。她还不能倒下去。”  
“我会的，夫人。她们跟我的孩子一样。但我瞧得出来，她的心不在这儿，也不在阿伦戴尔。她的身子撑不了多久了。”  
“谢谢您，嬷嬷。您是个好心人。”  
嬷嬷的脸上露出了难以言喻的凄凉，“您才是好心人，夫人。若不是您将她从克姆里克带了出来，她或许一早就死掉了。那里不是她该待的地方，那个恶毒的地方只会把她仅剩的那点儿生命活活地耗尽。”她悲伤地看向窗外，“除了她姐姐，他们谁也不爱她。他们只想利用她，想叫她出丑，想叫她走在她姐姐鲜血铺就的道路上，然后狠狠地摔倒。他们是群无耻的恶棍。”  
黛博拉紧紧地握住嬷嬷的手腕，“是的，他们就是群下流的、杀千刀的豺狗。该被放逐的是他们。嬷嬷，无论她姐姐是否会回来，我们都会爱她。您像母亲一样爱着她，我会像姐姐一样爱着她，鲁道夫会像哥哥一样爱着她。”  
嬷嬷低声哭了起来，“夫人，夫人......可您与我都心知肚明，那样的爱是落不到她的心底的。”  
黛博拉强忍着泪水，她扶着嬷嬷的肩膀，“嬷嬷，您得振作。我们都得振作，一切尚未尘埃落定，总有一天神会回应我们的祈祷。请收一收您的泪水吧，别让她再看到我们的悲伤，她心里已经够苦了。”  
“您说得没错。”嬷嬷腾出一只手，扯起袖口擦了擦眼角，“我去为殿下再准备点蜂蜜水。”她朝着黛博拉行了行礼，便端着食物离开了。  
接着，她扯动了窗户旁边一处不起眼的绳铃。不一会儿，一个童仆自走廊尽头跑了过来。  
“夫人。”  
“冬天马上要到了，记得把殿下屋子里的炉火烧旺，别让她冻着了。让布雷迪为殿下屋子里加几张厚绒鹿皮毯，她身子太弱，随时有可能磕着。还有，让伊妮德夫人每天早上准时把新鲜的水果送到房间里去，”她吩咐道，“哪怕她一口也不吃。”  
“是，夫人。”  
“去吧。”她挥了挥手，童仆便像只细尾鹩莺那般快速地跳进了长廊一侧的黑暗当中。  
黛博拉继续往前走了几步，想到了什么似的，回过头朝着那扇门对面的一处阴影看了一眼。拉维耶像只夜枭，动也不动地站在那儿。她冲着那位已经站了两天两夜的乌德穆尔特侍从说道：“你也去休息会儿吧。这儿是波尔图，没人能伤得了她。”  
 _谁也别想伤得了她_ ，她想。  
但那只夜枭对她的话充耳不闻，依然静静地站在那儿，甚至连目光也未有分毫动摇。  
她又说，“我知道，您只听从王储的命令。可您要明白，您已经是王储留给殿下的、唯一的盾牌了，您大可以不在意自己的身体，因为我了解乌德穆尔特人的性子，倔强、凶狠、不留余地。但若您想忠实地完成使命，那么我的建议是，现在请去休息一会儿，哪怕一小会儿也成。您得替王储和殿下着想，我们每个人都得为她们着想，您明白我的意思吗？”  
终于，那只夜枭抖动了下翅膀，正当她准备飞走时，又回望着黛博拉。  
“请您放心，这儿很安全。我以『白熊』伯尔尼家的名誉起誓，若因为我的疏忽让殿下受到了伤害，不用您动手，便会看到我的尸体。”  
说完，她转过身，头也不回地继续朝楼下走去。  
她穿过城堡一楼的大厅，沿着那面雕刻着九只黑眉苇莺的墙壁往里走，在一扇由白石岩堆砌的小拱门前，她点燃了备在炭盆旁边的火把，随后举着它继续向下。她顺着这段如羊肠般狭窄的石梯，绕了一圈又一圈。黑暗仿佛一群暴徒，它们企图一拥而上，却又惧怕明亮的火光，因此只敢紧随其后。不多时，一股微弱的气流吹动了火把，她感觉自己与影子一道颤抖了一下。  
这里是黑莺堡的地下室，原本是关押罪犯的地方。这儿的黑暗比楼上更甚，阴森、诡谲的躯体被火光肢解成数块儿摆放在囚牢内，每当有人经过，它都会发出有气无力的呻吟声。但鲁道夫很喜欢这儿——干净、温暖、寂静。他总抱怨楼上的书房太冷，而风声又太大，特别到了冬天，那些肆虐全境的北风像他的醉鬼父亲一样，喜欢毫无意义地将窗子摇晃得震天响。自打他们认识的第一天起，他就告诉她，等到有一天他继承了爵位，一定要把书房搬到地下室，把牢房设在城堡顶端，让那些该死的家伙跟他深恶痛绝的北风作伴。  
一想到这儿，她不禁莞尔。 _她心爱的男人的确是个说到做到的人_ 。十六岁那年，她第一次在赛马场见到鲁道夫，便毫无悬念地爱上了他。肌肉发达却线条俊美的四肢，黝黑卷曲又浓密蓬松的长发，足有七英尺高的魁梧身躯如同她最爱的阿尔捷金马，在人群中鹤立鸡群、威风凛凛。待人真诚却不失狡黠，勇猛无畏又机智无双，他是波尔图手艺最精巧的铁匠，也是技惊全领的战士。  
可只有她知道，她的男人背上全是鞭痕——他那丧偶的醉鬼父亲总会在酩酊大醉的时候拿他泄愤，他的手指断过两根——只因他忤逆父亲私自放走了两个为了果腹而不得不从公爵的谷仓里偷走几颗番薯的乌德穆尔特人，他年纪轻轻便为了这个国家瘸掉了一条腿，而他深爱的某个人也在不久前消失不见。  
她轻声叹气，那声音刚一脱离双唇，便慌不择路地往前冲，在巨人内脏般的地下走廊里不停折返，最终被黑暗逐一消化。  
她继续迈开步伐，长长的、还未来得及改造的囚牢被她一一抛在身后，任凭笼内的暗影如何嘶吼，她也不曾回头。  
再有十数米便是鲁道夫亲自改造的书房，就在此时，她停了下来。左手与右手边各有一个石室，她先是朝着右边放有克劳克拉伦斯石像的石室看了一眼，在石室外微弱火光的映照下，蜘蛛网看上去如同一张破破烂烂的织布，将克劳克拉伦斯冰冷无情的脸盖了起来，让他看上去颇似橡木盾街①那群蹲在街口、蒙首盖面的卡西里②脚夫。脚下的石碗里空空如也，蜡烛也早已化作了一团半黑半灰的石块，一看便知这尊石像已很多年无人问津。  
她冷笑一声，转身去了另一间石室，那儿的正中摆放着一尊龙首人身的怪物雕像。那怪物周身的线条绷得极紧、力量感十足，以至于黑曜石雕成的肌肉上，血管清晰可见。它的左手握着一柄巨剑，暗红色的玻璃岩如同尚未干涸的鲜血在剑身流淌，它的右手擎着一条巨蛇，信子伸得老长，嘴大得惊人，仿佛能将人的头颅直接咬碎。洁白的六翼则由白火石制成，它们自它肩头、背后、肋下长出，又高高扬起，似乎下一秒便会腾空而起。然而与它诡异、恐怖、扭曲与杀意四溢的身姿不同，它双眼微阖、嘴唇紧闭，表情柔和而慈悲。在它的跟前摆放着一圈白色的、熄灭的蜡烛，黛博拉自石室一角的松油灯上挑起一团火苗，将它们一一点燃。她又从另一角的花篮里捧起一把凤尾草的花瓣，将它们虔诚地洒进它脚下的石碗当中。  
随后，她跪了下来，双手交叉，碰触肩头。  
“伟大的安库什坦，您是如此胸怀广阔且公正无私，请您聆听我的祈祷，请拯救您的信徒吧！请您保佑她们早日摆脱离别的困扰，请您让她们早日重逢。”  
又是一阵不知源头的气流滚过，将石室内外那些昏昏欲睡的火把统统晃醒。一时间火光大盛，宛若阳光穿墙而过。接着，再度归于沉寂。  
火把在她四周燃烧得劈啪作响。她明白， _它听到了她的祈祷_ 。  
“谢谢您，仁慈的安库什坦。”  
当她推开那扇镶有雄狮衔环的榉木门时，鲁道夫正坐在篝火旁那张铺着河麂皮的沙发上，聚精会神地读着什么。她拾起铁环，往门上敲了敲。鲁道夫立刻抬起头，茂盛的黑须仿佛一丛野蛮生长的黑荆棘，乱糟糟地与他的长发混成一片。嘴角勾起的弧度只有黛博拉才看得到。  
“黛比。”他冲着她抬起手，朝里扇动两下，示意她来自己身旁。  
于是，她快步走到沙发前，替他斟上满满一杯蓝莓薄荷酒，坐在他脚边的兽毛地毯上，举起胳膊，将酒杯送往他的唇边。鲁道夫接过酒杯，一饮而尽。到第三杯饮尽，她才站起身，将酒杯放回，又将外衣悉数脱掉，直至不着寸缕。她曲起双腿，靠着鲁道夫坐了下来。  
他搂着她的肩膀，将那封信投入火中，另一只手则捉紧她的乳房。他用粗大的手指揉搓了好一阵子，待到它有些发红，才心满意足地松开了手，将身体靠在黛博拉的胸口。  
“我听说你今天又跟人斗剑。”她温柔地替他揉着肩膀，想要缓解他的疲劳。  
鲁道夫捉住她的指尖，放在唇边吻了吻，又拉过她的手，将身材小巧的她抱在膝上，在亲吻了好几次她丰满的胸脯后，他解释道，“泰温的剑法不错，整个波尔图大概只有他能够跟我打得难解难分了。”  
“你知道我不喜欢你斗剑。”尽管这个男人的腿残废了一条，但依然能使得一手好剑。  
“我知道，所以我跟泰温用的是木剑。”  
她捧着鲁道夫的脸，认真地重复道，“你知道我不喜欢你斗剑，哪怕木剑也不成。”  
“哎，”他无奈地捏了捏她肌肉紧凑的臀肉，“黛比，战士可以死在战场上，可以死在女人怀里，但绝不能让自己烂在泥地里。我向你保证，我会注意分寸，不会再叫自己受伤。”  
她这才露出满意的微笑。  
鲁道夫一寸一寸地捏着她的小腿，又问道，“她怎么样？”  
“还是老样子，不肯吃，喝得也很少。”眼见着那个阳光似的姑娘一天天地枯萎，黛博拉的心情也跟着黯淡了下去，她望了眼壁炉中的火焰，“有什么消息？”  
“我也不知是好是坏。”  
“怎么了？”  
“艾什回来了，我们总算知道那老家伙把她关在了哪儿。”  
她激动得差点站起来，“安库什坦在上，它总是这么全知全能。她在哪儿？”  
“猫眼群岛。”  
“那可是瓦伦西亚的最北端，距离阿伦戴尔足有四百公里。他竟然把她送到了那种蛮荒之地！”  
“因为修道神学院在那儿，他不但要剥夺她的继承权，还要羞辱她。”他冷笑，“那个老家伙想让她成为戴蒙奇圣堂的祭司，为她妹妹主持婚礼。”  
黛博拉忿忿不平，“他怎么能这样？他怎么忍心这样？”  
“黛比，他从来就不是什么好人，别被他风度翩翩的外表给骗了。他就是那种人。”  
“可鲁德，我不懂，这明明是件好事儿。”  
“不见得，黛比。”鲁道夫的表情既犹豫又忧虑，“你与我都知道，若是安娜知道了她在哪，一定会不管不顾地去找她。”  
“鲁德，我不明白你的意思。让她们见面不好吗？你没看到她形容憔悴的模样吗？你难道不知道她这几个月是怎么熬过来的吗？她的身体在枯萎，心也在干涸，要是再见不到她姐姐，她准会死掉。”  
“时候未到，时候未到。”他说，“艾莎走了，而她的地位还不够稳固，不能贸然离开阿伦戴尔。”  
“她现在已经是国王唯一的女儿了，她的地位谁还能撼动？”  
“黛比，你太小看亨利那个老畜生了。那个老混蛋是条阴险的毒蛇。对权力的欲望就是他嘴里的信子，他试探所有人，在他心里没有人会被额外开恩。她的确是他唯一的女儿，却不一定是唯一的王储。她如果不能证明自己有能力成为王储，那么就只有一条路等着她——去嫁给一个她不爱的男人，变成一个生育机器，为亨利生下无数个可供他细心挑选的继承人。”  
“无耻至极！”怒意自黛博拉突然拔高的声音里跳了出来，“我不敢相信一个父亲竟然能残忍下作到这种地步！主神在上，那可是他的女儿！”  
“是啊，安娜是他最疼爱的小女儿，难道艾莎过去不是么？”他笑得很苦，“以前，王国四境尚不安宁，艾莎为他铲除异己、平定叛乱，可她得到了什么？她用鲜血帮助那个老畜生巩固他屁股下那张纯银王座的时候，他却在用利益逗弄、戏耍、拉拢其他各领那群愚蠢的狗儿们。当一切尘埃落定，他就不再需要那些虚与委蛇的温情脉脉了，他要的是一个听话的子宫，好叫那王位永远为他所操控。”他摸着黛博拉涂抹了桂花香油的长发，“黛比，对于有些人而言，王位、权力永远比血脉亲情重要。”  
“鲁德，这太可怕了。”她脸色发白，身子发抖。鲁道夫知道，她是在为安娜的命运而忧惧。  
“所以黛比，她现在的羽翼还很稚嫩，身子还很娇柔。或许有一天她的翅膀能够扇出强劲的朔风，远走高飞，但现在，我们得帮助她学会独自飞翔，这也是艾莎的希望。在还没有得到王储之位前，她绝不能冒险去见她姐姐。”他想了想，又对她说道，“成为王储之后，你知道，她们也不能再像过去那样经常见面了。她们的命运已经被时间神刻在了金色石板③上，她们从此注定要聚少离多、天各一方。”  
她叹了口气，也不知是为了谁，“你们这些人，太过残忍。我知道你是想替她姐姐保护她，否则你不会专程带着我一道去王都，将她接来波尔图。但鲁德，你若将一切都瞒着她，便是将绳索套在她脖子上，指着前方的空气告诉她那是她姐姐，然后等着她心甘情愿地往下跳。你我都清楚，只要有关她姐姐，哪怕再虚幻缥缈的可能，她也会照做，一定会。”  
鲁道夫低着头，默然无语好一阵子，“黛比，我们、还有她已经没有选择的余地了。诸神就是群尼斯恶棍，没有人会在获得所思之物的同时不付出任何代价。”他像个孩子那样恳求她，“去劝劝她吧，黛比，劝劝她吧。”  
她抹了抹尚未夺眶而出的泪水，最终同意了，“你想要我怎么做？”  
“明年开春便会有比武大会，成为王储的第一步就是拿到比武大会的冠军。一个孱弱的王储在阿伦戴尔是不会被承认的，老亨利也必是想等到比武大会后再做决断，他想看看她到底是一枚有用的棋子还是一个无足轻重的牲口。”  
“你想让我劝她振作起来，去跟那群男人浴血厮杀？你想让我把她也送进死人堆里走一遭，就像她的姐姐一样？鲁德，你是拿她的命在赌博。”说着说着，她又激动起来，“你们、还有她的父亲，都是群狂妄大胆的禽兽，利用她的爱，竟如此折磨她！”  
“黛比，黛比，”他抚摸着妻子悲伤又愤怒的脸，“但凡我还有一点法子，我都不会这样做。我看着她长大，她就是我的妹妹。小时候，她骑在我的脖子上，叫我哥哥，她的声音是多甜美啊，像是林德④弹奏的仙乐，叫人永远也听不腻。她总嚷嚷着要成为一个出色的将军、一个浪漫的诗人，保护她的姐姐、歌颂她的姐姐。可现在一切都变了。黛比，如果献出我的一切能让时间回到那个时候，我会毫不犹豫地照做，可光阴神就是这样残忍不仁，他绝不会予以凡人垂怜的回眸。如若她不能在比武大会上夺冠，她的命运势必会跌入更为悲惨的深渊。黛比，实话跟你讲，我已做好了最坏的打算，她如果不能夺得王储之位，哪怕背负叛国者的罪名，我也不会让她嫁给克里斯托弗，那是我对艾莎的承诺。可眼下，蒙安库什坦怜悯，她还有一线生机，若不就此把握机会，智者不为。”他停顿数秒，好让急促的呼吸平静下来，“我知道这对她而言或许会很难很难，但时间已经很紧迫了，还有半个月便要入冬，她要重新学习的东西还很多。”  
她一遍又一遍地抚摸着鲁道夫眉角，亲吻着他的鼻梁，最终心绪难平地柔声道，“所以你才找到泰温爵士斗剑？”  
他紧锁的眉头总算舒朗开来，“其实我还找了梅丽达和沃特森。”  
“你还忘了一个人。”  
“谁？”  
她吻住他的嘴角，“我。”  
“我忘了。”他微笑，“白熊家的女人们都是马术大师。”  
他们俩拥吻了好一阵子，她将手指插进他黑色长发之中，轻声问道，“她还好吗？”  
他知道她在问谁，“很好。虽然老家伙派了人监视她，但对她没什么影响。听艾什说，她或许又发现了一个不错的侍从。”  
黛比浅笑道，“她还是跟以前一样，无论走到哪儿都会有一大群仰慕者。”  
“可她也跟以前一样，对谁也不会多看一眼。她的高傲就像一朵只在午夜时分悄然绽放的水百合，是那样超尘脱俗、茕茕孑立，让人一点儿也恨不起来。”一提到她，鲁道夫的双眼便闪闪发亮。  
“鲁德，”她盯着他炯炯的目光，轻叹道，“你还爱着她吗？”  
他毫不迟疑地点点头。这个男人是如此坦诚，对朋友、对妻子，他从不掩饰爱，也从不掩饰恨。这也是她深爱着他的原因之一。  
“有一天，你会像爱她一样爱我吗？”  
“我会，黛比。你得给我点时间。”他牵过她的手，吻在掌心。“我向你保证，我不会让你等太久。”  
接着，他一把将她抱起，同她一道在床上躺下。他分开她的双腿，径直进入她的身体。鲁道夫的动作虽然粗鲁，甚至弄得她有些疼，但她毫不在意。事后，他沉沉睡去，而她则擦拭了下身体。在吻别鲁道夫后，她披上小羊皮制成的睡袍，沿着原路回到了城堡二楼的那扇门前。  
刚一推开门，便迎上了嬷嬷愁苦的双眼。  
“夫人。”老妇人的手里还端着一杯热气腾腾的蜂蜜朗姆酒，但显然坐在床沿的公主对她的劝解充耳不闻。她像是被暴风雪冻僵了的死人，唯有自呆滞的表情中溢出的悲伤还能看出她苦苦挣扎过的迹象。就好比现在，黛博拉已经走到了她的跟前，她连眼睛都没眨一下。  
白色的睡裙凌乱地挂在她的肩头，愈发瘦削的肩膀如同嶙峋的山岩，与她的肩胛骨连成一片。与过去曾经圆润的脸庞相比，她现在瘦得叫人害怕，红色的长发遮住了她半张脸，而剩下那一半，黛博拉只能看到一片空洞、黯淡的湖蓝。她的眼睛眨得很慢，仿佛是因为迫不得已才偶尔垂下。  
那单薄的身子正被城堡内特有的黑暗怜惜地抚摸着，它想给予少女慰藉，可当它看到那张已然失去往日神采的面孔——那张曾经能将秋日的萧瑟驱散、能将冬日的严寒温暖的面孔时，竟被吓得连连后退。如今那儿已经变成了一片麻木的荒漠，她的灵魂似乎早已不在于此，而是随着她的爱人一同去往了未知的地方——一个既没有尽头、也没有归处的地方。  
“嬷嬷，”她接过嬷嬷手中的酒杯，贴着毫无反应的安娜坐了下来，“您先回去吧，我来照顾她。”  
当嬷嬷依言阖上房门后，她开始仔细地为那姑娘梳理头发，一点又一点地、无比缓慢地用指头分开曾经生气勃勃的发丝。好几次她故意扯动那些长发，但安娜依然无动于衷。直到整张脸完全露出来，她始终纹丝未动。  
她想起了在霜塔见到安娜时的景象，她的心仿佛被无数把尖刀刺中，产生了剐心的疼痛——那姑娘呆呆地坐在她姐姐的床上，穿戴整洁地朝她扯出一个微笑，那个笑容苦得像是被马钱子汁液浸泡过一样，涩得仿佛尚未成熟的野柿子。那是心如死灰的人才有的微笑，那笑容里什么也没有、什么也不剩，那儿只有死亡的枝桠在空荡荡的心中随风飘摇才会发出的回响。  
“安娜，我的妹妹。”在那姑娘的太阳穴上落下一记轻吻，她含着泪水说道，“来，把这杯酒喝下吧。”她将酒杯递到那姑娘干枯坼裂的唇边，稍稍倾斜杯身，好让温热的酒水缓解嘴唇的受难。  
也不知是听清了她的话，还是顺应着吞咽的本能，少女小口地啜起酒来，那无比顺从的模样，像极了失去了母亲庇护的羔羊。哪怕将尖刀抵至她的胸口，若听到母亲的呼唤，她也会毫不犹豫地朝前走，直至刃尖穿透她的胸膛。  
当少女终于将杯中酒饮尽时，黛博拉放下酒杯，捧起她的脸，让那双直勾勾地看向空气的蓝色眼睛落入自己的视线之中。  
“安娜，安娜，看着我，安娜。”  
也许是酒精的缘故——它们用蜂蜜骗过了她的味蕾，在她的胃里才脱下伪装，火烧火燎地融进少女的血液，将她冰冷的思维逐渐融化。蓝色的湖面那厚实的冰块终于发出了碎裂的声响，湖水渐渐地荡漾起来。她如梦初醒般咕哝道，“黛比......是你啊。”随后，认清了现实的思维又朝着湖面送去一股寒风。  
“是我，安娜，是我。”眼见那姑娘眼底刚刚燃起的微弱火光又要熄灭，黛博拉赶忙扶住她的肩膀，“安娜，好妹妹，同我说说话，哪怕一句也好。”  
“黛比，”黛博拉近乎哀求的呼唤让她的精神又振作了一点，她微微垂下头，神情却呈现出一种在极端悲痛下才会有的轻松。“是不是我做错了什么？”  
“安娜。”  
“是不是我去对父亲说，一切都是我的错，我会嫁给克里斯托弗，她就会回来？”  
“安娜。”黛博拉急切地捉住少女的胳膊，可她像即将陷入昏迷那样，眼神迷离、思绪涣散。  
“我会跟克里斯托弗结婚，只要她能回来。”她愣愣地说道，“我会成为一个好妹妹。我会陪伴在她身边。我会努力爱我的丈夫。黛比，我......我只要她回来。”  
黛博拉强忍泪水，抱住她，“安娜，不，安娜。她不会回来了。”  
“她不会回来了。”她的视线始终不离黑暗，语调平缓得叫人不寒而栗，“我该给她写封信。那会儿她去北地，我就该给她写封信，叫她带我走。她总说要带我去南方，因为那儿有她最爱的乌德穆尔特人。她总说她要像乌德穆尔特人那样，每砍掉一个敌人的头颅，就在身上纹上一枚乌德穆尔特结。她总说她会给我也纹一个......”她的嘴角突然浮现起一抹危险的、带着自我毁灭的微笑，她用手抚摸着自己的小腹，“她总说她要让她的孩子从我的子宫里降生，我会给她生很多很多孩子，有些像她，有些像我......”  
“安娜，安娜，求你。”黛博拉痛苦地哽咽道，“求你，别这样。求你，别说了。”  
“不，黛比，让我说完。”她笑着说道，“我要去找她，那封信我也不想写了。它太过冗长，长到我来不及写完它。别担心，黛比，它在我的脑海里，待我见到她，我会亲自说给她听。”  
她镇定自若的神情令黛博拉浑身上下冷得发颤，她上一次见过一个人也是这副模样——没等到第二天，他就死了。  
“不、不不。安娜，你听说我，”她深知自己不能再按照鲁道夫的计划走下去，如果她不能唤回那姑娘的理智，她决计熬不到明天。她擦干眼泪，急迫地说道，“你姐姐还活着，我知道她在哪儿。”  
黛博拉的这番话如同一道光芒，它伸出手指拨开了那姑娘思维上空沉重的黑霾。茫然无措的眼神在漫长的时间里第一次拥有了焦点，像是慈悲的格洛瑞亚终于在紧要关头摆脱了成见，为这个危在旦夕之人垂下了手中的常春藤。她祈祷般伸出双手，死死地捉住黛博拉的胳膊，蓝眼睛里尽是骇人的狂热，“黛比，她在哪儿？”  
“听着，安娜。”她用力地握住那姑娘的双手，“他们总把你当小孩子，自顾自地想要用他们的方式呵护你。可我知道，你姐姐也知道，你是个坚强的姑娘，你是个英勇无畏的好战士。鲁德不让我告诉你，怕你奋不顾身地去找她，可我偏要这样做。你姐姐被秘密地送到了瓦伦西亚，你的父亲想让她成为一名祭司，他要报复她、羞辱她。”  
那姑娘脸上露出了惊惧的表情，“他......他知道了......”  
“是的，他知道，他全都知道。”黛博拉说道，“他知道你们彼此相爱，他就是要拆散你们。”  
“是我......是我......”  
“不，那不是你的错，安娜。你们谁也没有做错。”她像个姐姐那样，抚摸着少女充满自责的脸庞。黛博拉知道，她们的爱本就无果无望，只因她姐姐奋不顾身地将它抓在手中，这份爱才得以在世俗的蒸腾炙烤下得以保存。她姐姐用身体挡住了恶毒的阳光，只为了让她在那份爱的滋润下享尽世间美好。但现在，她必须学会面对这一切。“你的姐姐，她爱的不是男人，也不是女人，而是你。为了你，她可以抛弃一切、背叛一切。事实上，她也这样做了。为了保全你，她舍弃了名誉、舍弃了未来，毫不犹豫、毫不反抗地这样做了。”像是要给她力量继续听下去一样，黛博拉吻了吻少女的额头，“安娜，她的世界只有你，一直只有你，也永远只有你。现在，谁也保护不了她，只有你，你是她唯一的希望。所以你绝不能垮掉，也绝不能鲁莽。”  
“我......我能保护她？”少女想起了什么似的，她的呼吸变得急促起来，“我.....我会成为一个伟大的将军，永远护卫在她左右；我会成为一个浪漫的诗人......”  
“永远为她歌唱。”她们异口同声地、轻轻地说道。  
接着，她仿佛自久病中清醒。咬着牙，摇摇晃晃地撑起几乎使不上一点力气的双腿，朝前走。  
黛博拉就那样坐着、看着，没有给予她一丁点儿帮助。  
她踉踉跄跄地跌到窗户旁，像个重获光明的盲人，猛地推开窗户，深秋时分最后一缕偏南风吹进了这间斗室。她跪在那儿很久很久，直到一滴热泪潸然而下。  
“黛比，告诉我，我要怎么做？”再度看向黛博拉的那双眼睛里，闪耀着希尔达的斧尖才有的明锐光芒。

①橡木盾街：位于波尔图领首府蒙德里安的下区。蒙德里安分为上区（贵族、祭司和行政人员聚集区）和下区（商人、农夫和其他下等职业聚集区）。  
②卡西里：与北地的诺斯人同为一源，但生活在阿伦戴尔境内，同化后被阿伦戴尔人称作卡西里人，这其实是一种蔑称，意为“贱种”。  
③金色石板：根据《九卷》记载，时间神的手中有着一块纯金制成的石板，他会用一只黑曜石制成的笔在上面书写，被记载于此的内容皆会发生，且不可改变。  
④林德：萨米神教中的音乐、竖琴以及鼠尾草之神。传说他有着一把极为独特的独弦琴，能够弹奏出世间最美妙的音乐，但这种音乐凡人不能听见，因为一旦听见便会随着音乐陷入无止尽的舞蹈当中，直至死亡。


	8. Chapter 8

### 第八章

她仍未发现狼群的踪影。  
今年波尔图的冬天格外冷。不到十一月，全境便已白雪皑皑。她自蒙德里安出发，沿着黑尾大道一路向北追寻狼群已有三天，然而狼群始终踪迹全无。  
然而，黑尾大道越往北越难走，到了卡拉什山脉附近时，宽阔平整、六尺有余的大路已经变成了崎岖不平、不足三尺的羊肠小道。此时刚入十二月，位于波尔图最南边的琼斯堡，积雪竟已有两尺深，更别说最北端的卡拉什山脉——她目测小路两旁的积雪已经超过三尺，稍远处的森林里则至少有四尺以上。  
已经化作乡间小路的黑尾大道也没好到哪儿去，路面的芒草早在初冬时分便被寒冷雾气化作了一团团坚硬且平滑的冰疙瘩，如今它们与埋在雪下的碎石一道，成了往来者的绊脚石，稍有不慎便会让马儿摔得四脚朝天。  
这儿的雪也与蒙德里安不同，羽毛般柔软的雪花不再是静谧地飘落，而是被撕开斯文外衣的北风抓在手里，揉作一团，朝大地劈头盖脸地掷去。煤黑色的山脉如同一群低着头躲避暴雪的野水牛，弓起嶙峋的背脊，头也不抬地往前走。  
温度更是低得惊人。昔日能让人汗流浃背的篝火，在这般极寒的天气里，带给人的暖意仅能维持数分钟。一路上她见到了好几具尸体——大多是偷猎者，身上厚实的麂皮大衣在低温的摧残下失去了往日的柔软，让整具尸体看上去如同裹着一层硬邦邦浆纸的肉块。他们神色平静地与猎物们的尸体坐在一块儿，仿佛只是睡着了一般。她想，若非有沃特森亲自调配的『地狱火』作伴，她大概也会跟他们一样，死于波尔图寒冷的黑夜。  
但这样的念头闪过脑海时，她却毫无惧意，因为这两个月以来，她已经被克劳克鲁亚赫攥在手心又放开好几回——『训鹰人』泰温的利刃好几次差点要了她的命。他的剑法又凶又狠，绝不留情，见面才一天，她的左肺便险些被开了个洞。那位头发花白的爵士语气比波尔图的冬天还冷，他总说，如果她就此死于他的剑下，那也只能说明鲁道夫跟黛博拉遇人不淑。他会拖着她的尸体去见鲁道夫，好让尊敬的领主大人闭上惯于夸夸其谈的烂嘴，因为他口中的『希尔达』不过是个连剑都拿不稳的黄毛丫头，甚至能没在他手里走过三步。他还告诉她，像她这样的『希尔达』，他一天能杀一百个，比捏死一只火鸡更简单。  
可这位爵士又不完全似他的言语与剑法那般冷若冰霜。每当她因伤卧床不起，他总会带着特制的药膏来看她——那些紫罂粟、鼠尾草和金蜥制油熬制的药膏能让她的伤口以最快的速度愈合。  
一开始，她几乎走不出房间——新伤与旧伤、伤寒与高热、体调不良与过度用力......它们如同瓦伦西亚的剑斗士那般交替使出武器，轮番对她进行殴打，擦伤、淤青、轻微骨折......对她来说成了家常便饭，黛博拉甚至一度禁止泰温进入黑莺堡。  
但她坚持了下来。  
她与泰温的斗剑从最初的毫无招架之力，渐渐地变成了势均力敌的比试。就在四天前，离开蒙德里安的前一天，她第一次打掉了泰温手中的长剑。那位老者默默地盯着她好几分钟，最终微屈左膝，冲着她行了一记白骑士礼。而她则模仿暗影武士，微垂剑尖回以敬意①。  
她偶尔也会照一照镜子——那一边的少女似乎又恢复了过去的明媚，但她看得出来， _少女不再天真烂漫，她变成了一名忧愁而坚定的沉思者，就像她姐姐一样_ 。她也时常会小心翼翼地抚摸自己的身体，担心泰温爵士不留情面的利刃会为这副躯体留下伤痕，她想以最完整的姿态去见她姐姐，她想要在获得姐姐的抚摸时仍能令她姐姐发出满足的赞叹，她想要她姐姐的嘴唇在碰触她的身体时仍会沉醉于自己肉体曼妙的触感。只要一想到远在百里之外的心上人，她就不再是那个面对泰温毫无惧色的黑武士，也不再是那个箭法超群、马术精湛的布伦希尔德②，而是一个胸腔盈满爱意的十四岁少女。  
所幸，爵士送来的那些神奇膏药宛如格洛瑞亚手中的常春藤，她的身体除了比过去瘦削了点并没有发生太多变化。这令她倍感心安。  
这时，一直在前面探路的侍从冲着她吹响一记马哨，示意她应当沿着左边的分叉路继续前进。她点点头，扯了扯手中的缰绳，训练有素的马儿立刻向左走去。  
在这天寒地冻的荒野，她的身边只有这名卡西里侍从——此人年约四十，身材高大，甚至比艾什勒弗还要高半个头，但他的沉默寡言却比拉维耶更甚。第一天见到他起，从那张嘴里吐出的单词不超过十个。他就像块被烧透的松木，任凭火焰再旺也也别想叫他发出半点声响。那双看向旁人的褐色眼睛里时常露出带有强烈自尊的凶光，可每当她朝他发出命令——哪怕要求他去亲吻仇敌靴子上的尘土——这位卡西里侍从又立刻顺从得像条狗。  
他穿着一身鹿皮厚甲，皮甲的外面则是黑岩钢打造的锁子甲——在波尔图的冬天面前，任何金属都是熬不过三天的残次品，它们在野外会迅速地变成一堆比干柴还要脆的玻璃，唯有黑岩钢面对此等风霜坚硬如故。那身锁子甲贴合着他岩石般的肌肉一路铺至大腿，使得这名卡西里人看上去像极了穿上外套的独眼巨人得莫利③。两柄宛若新月的弯刀悬挂在他的鲨皮腰带上，弧线优美、锐利异常。  
当她告诉众人，要与这名卡西里人北去猎狼时，每个人都面露难色，除了黛博拉。那位身材小巧得像只小尾白雀的女人只是默默地为她挑选了两匹上等的阿尔捷金纯血马。所有人都知道，她只驯好马，而这三匹通体乌黑的马儿更是其中的神驹，走上一天一夜也不显疲态。  
尽管拉维耶多次请求跟随她一道猎狼，但出于对那位忠诚的乌德穆尔特侍从的健康考虑，她拒绝了。她深知拉维耶那脊柱残疾的身体已经不能再承受严寒的摧残了。她同样没有听从艾什勒弗的建议，将他也一并带上——在这样极端的风雪天，三人做伴总好过两人。  
她说不上来这种没有缘由的固执究竟因何而起，或许是她总记得姐姐对她说过的那句话，『调教猎犬绝不能假借他手』；又或许在她心里始终迫切地想要向他们证明，她相信自己的判断力，相信自己能够保护姐姐。她用沉默的抗拒告诉他们， _她_ _不是那种弱不禁风的小姑娘，她要证明她_ _足以担此重任_ 。  
原本漫天飞舞的风雪在不知不觉间化作道道冰锥，如利箭般朝地面射来。她眯起眼睛奋力往前看，狮尾峡谷左右倾斜的陡壁在厚厚的冰雾中若隐若现，强劲的北风将庞大的身躯挤过峡口，把他们使劲往里推。昔日笔直的黑尾大道如今成了一条慌不择路的小蛇，它竭力地收缩身躯好让自己能顺利穿过这个风雪如箭的峡谷，逃往他们此行的终点——卫兵森林。  
他们不约而同地松开马缰，训练有素的马儿绷紧浑身的肌肉，迎着劲风往前走。她下意识地裹紧了熊皮斗篷，全身却并不觉得冷，这得益于沃特森的又一杰作——一种名为『龙之息』的橙色油膏。沃特森没有告诉她这种油膏由何制成，但看到他促狭的表情她也不想多问。这位身材畸形、相貌丑陋却自诩『密林之王』的侏儒曾自豪地告诉她，只要拥有他的『龙之息』与『地狱火』，哪怕是传说中的阿塔霍兰④她也能平安无事地走一遭，没准还能就着会将人瞬间冻成碎冰块的暗海海水洗个澡。  
她想，看来在这点上，他倒是讲了真话。  
她与卡西里人一前一后，缓慢行进了约有两个小时，眼前才豁然开朗。迈出峡口的一瞬间，劲风忽然销声匿迹，飞雪如同花瓣，被奥克塔薇尔⑤自云层上方洒下，不一会儿便堆满肩头。若非她仍能听到身后的朔风挣扎着穿过峡口的怒吼，她甚至以为这儿不过是圣法师尤诺⑥的障眼法。  
举目环视，所及之处皆是空无一物的惨白，让人根本没法分清哪儿是小路、哪儿是密林、哪儿是乱草地。侧耳倾听，所听所闻不过万籁俱寂，纯粹的寂静如同尖锐的锥子，刺得鼓膜隐隐作痛。然而在这般柔美旷达的景象之下，温度却比刚才更冷，连黑岩钢制成的甲面上亦泛起阵阵白霜。脚下的积雪已经超过七尺，哪怕是黛博拉精心调教的纯血马也很快寸步难行。  
这就是卫兵森林最可怕的地方，外围的寒意如同一位风姿卓绝、举止优雅的淑女，它始终轻声细语、面露微笑，直至你丧失警惕，主动投入它的怀抱。而当你意识到它温暖的拥抱不过是一场幻觉时，一切为时已晚。  
所以他们必须继续向前走，只有进入森林他们才能活着见到狼群，否则不消半日，他们都要变成这笑里藏刀的冰寒怀中的亡魂。  
又艰难前行了一小段路，那位习惯将褐色长发整整齐齐地梳在脑后的卡西里人总算开了口，他指着一块有着十三尺之高、满是孔洞的青色巨石说道：“到了。”他的喉咙如同被火漆滚过，声音之低哑连垂死之人的呢喃也要高过他几分。接着，他跳下马，快步走到她的身旁，接过马缰，将马儿们拴在那些孔洞上。  
她本想帮着卡西里人把武器、补给从马背上卸下，却被他轻轻推开了。那些东西小山似的悉数压在他宽阔的肩上，看得出来它们很沉，因为这位沉默巨人的膝盖已经深深地陷入了厚雪之中，不过他的双腿十分有力，步伐又稳又快，不一会儿便赶了上来。  
 _就是这儿了_ 。她端详着最外围的哨兵松想到。深灰色的树干笔直如剑，细针般错落有致的枝丫早已化作雾凇，围绕着树干交替盘旋，看上去宛如雄鹰哨兵的羽毛甲。它们身后还有无数的哨兵松矗立在这片荒无人烟的冻土之上，它们顶着连阳光都无法完全穿透的云层，宛如一道白色城墙，将北地与波尔图间隔开来。或许是见过太多自不量力的外来客，又或许是饱饮过太多的鲜血，它们冷冷地盯着她瞧，始终一言不发。  
身后的卡西里侍从咬住嘴唇打了记响哨，催促他的主人继续往前走。她这才发现，那片惨白欺骗了她，天空早已暗了下来，不多时便要入夜。于是她仔细地观察起两侧的树干，终于在一株略显瘦小的哨兵松上发现了红色的绳带。接着，她朝里看去，又见到了更多，那些红色的绳带如同火把一般，弯弯绕绕地向森林深处延伸。  
她循着红绳的踪迹往里走，心中暗想，真得感谢这些不怕死的波尔图猎人，倘若没有他们的导引绳，能走出这片森林的恐怕只有那群霜狼。  
直到天色完全暗下来，他们才在靠近森林外围的一小块空地上扎好营帐。此时，巨大的圆月高悬穹顶，用近乎饱和的白辉将夜空照得一片明亮，厚厚的白雪将整座森林的棱角一一抹平，取而代之的是菌类植物般圆润可爱的弧度，散发出朦胧的微光。有那么一瞬，她以为这座森林就是尤诺一手塑造的白月之森⑦，一花一叶皆由蛋白石与白玉堆砌而成。  
待到篝火烧旺后，那位卡西里巨人端着煮得温热的『地狱火』与化开的『龙之息』来到她身旁，她先是接过『地狱火』，一饮而尽，随后又将『龙之息』一点一点地涂抹到裸露在寒冷空气中的四肢上。不一会儿，她的额角便渗出一层薄汗。与此同时，洒满椒末的腌小马肉与酱鹿肉的香味儿也伴随着篝火的热度四处飘散。  
就在这时，一直在料理食物的卡西里人猛地停住了手边的活计，他冲着她发出两记弹舌——四周有什么生物在徘徊。  
一定是狼群。  
她将熊皮斗篷翻过肩头，缓缓地抽出腰间的长剑。她背倚断桩，持剑而立，聚精会神地判断着响动的源头。越过燃烧得劈啪作响的松木，她听到了某种生物的四足落在雪地上的踏响，距离他们不远也不近，躲藏在火光之外、月色之下的暗影之中。逐渐接近的脚步声显得既谨慎又焦虑，仿佛一直在对是否要袭击他们而犹豫不决。那些时断时续的动静和迟迟未见的偷袭让他们不约而同地意识到，这只生物八成形单影只。  
她指指在篝火上被烤得发出滋滋声响的食物，用口型对卡西里人说道，绳子。  
那名巨人立刻心领神会地将手边的牛皮绳打了个活结，朝着火光模糊的边缘抛去。她慢慢退到篝火旁，用匕首刺起一块半熟的鹿肉，将它稳稳地扔进活结中央。他们一左一右，屏气凝神地蹲在那儿，等待那只生物自投罗网。  
起先，脚步声完全停了下来，似乎在做慎重的思考。隔了一小会儿，它再也无法抗拒鹿肉的诱惑，小声嘟囔了一阵子后，开始试探性地将头自黑暗中朝外探。一连几次，长长的吻部刚刚碰触到鹿肉便马上退了回去，以此试探这是否是一个陷阱。它的速度快得惊人，像一道白色的闪电，以至于她根本无法看清它的模样。渐渐地，它的接触越来越频繁，进入绳圈范围的次数也越来越多，但它生性狡猾，哪怕最后一刻也没有放松警惕，当它的牙齿终于扣进鹿肉的一瞬间，那闪电发出了一声可怕的、尖锐的嚎叫——卡西里人的活结从侧面牢牢地套住了它的脖子，并越拉越紧。那抹白光仿佛自地底暴起的白焰，在雪地上疯狂地挣扎、腾起，吠叫如同咒骂，高亢且怨愤。它不停地划动四肢，激起道道白雾，想要迷惑敌人并挣脱颈部的绳索，但它显然低估了卡西里人精湛的捕狼技巧，他将手中的牛皮绳不断地放开又扯紧，让它反复徘徊在自以为已逃出生天与做困兽死斗的两种境地之间，直至它精疲力竭地趴在雪地上。  
她这才看清了它的样子。  
与其他霜狼的毛发中带有些许浅灰不同，那是一只通体雪白的霜狼，不染纤尘的毛发白得发亮，带着一股连夜色也休想浸染半分的凛然。它四肢修长、体态轻盈，个头却不大，甚至尚有几分稚气。她朝它走过去时，它喘着气从地上爬了起来，双眼死死地盯住她的动作，嘴里发出威胁的低哮。哪怕沦落至命悬一线的险境，它也不肯对敌人露出半分怯意。  
 _这点倒是有些像她的姐姐_ 。她的嘴角终于有了一丝笑意。  
卡西里人继续收紧手中的绳索，以防止它扑向自己的主人。它顽固地抵抗着他的拉扯，四肢在雪地上留下了深深的划痕，却在快接近卡西里人时安静了下来，它似乎放弃了挣扎，动也不动地任凭自己被扯到他的脚下。正当卡西里人准备将手伸向它的后颈，它像一柄被掷向坚硬地面反弹而起的匕首那般，突然跳了起来，朝着他的喉咙张口咬去。看样子它预谋已久，想借此反戈一击。然而它的力气早已被卡西里人消磨殆尽，这番殊死一搏以它距离对手寸步之遥而告终。它没能杀死卡西里人。他不仅敏捷地躲过了它闪耀着寒光的利齿，还一把扼住了它的喉咙。  
不一会儿，它便被扼得毫无反抗之力，咆哮也变成了呜咽。只是那些哽咽并非求饶，更像是在痛恨自己为何如此弱小。  
“盖尔，别伤它。”她紧张地拉住卡西里人的手腕。于是，他粗大的手指松开了几分。  
“被放逐的母狼。”卡西里人揪起它的尾巴看了眼，用手指扒拉开它的嘴——呼吸困难的霜狼仍在拼命挣扎，警告的低吼断断续续地自牙缝吐出，但苦于咽喉被遏制住而无力动弹。在仔细观察了那排锋利的牙齿后，他告诉她，“很年轻，未成年。  
“混血种。”卡西里人又看了看它的脸，遂将它拎到她眼前。她发现这只霜狼不仅毛发比它的同类更白，连双眸也不大一样——一只是纯粹似银的耀金，另一只则是沉如蓝湾的靛蓝。  
她点头，“难怪它会被驱逐。” _因为它生来就与众不同_ 。  
她示意卡西里人把它放下。重新回到地面的霜狼再次挣扎起来，它想去撕咬那根困住它的牛皮绳，可每当它的牙齿刚碰到绳索，便被卡西里人及时抖开。她重新切了一小块鹿肉，往它身边走。它不再与牛皮绳作对，转而紧张地将头朝向她。它的前肢匐在地上，后肢绷得笔直，仿佛蓄势待发的弓弩，随时准备贯穿敌人的胸膛。  
“小心，它凶得很。”卡西里人上前一步，但她冲着他做了个噤声的手势，侍从随即退到一旁。  
或许是她手中拿着鹿肉的缘故，它没有发出任何声响，只是静静地看着她靠近。她扇动着热气蒸腾的鹿肉，用那些香味儿勾出它被压抑着的饥饿感，以缓解它紧绷的情绪。没走几步路，那只年轻的母狼便开始朝着香味的方向狂嗅。此后，她往前走一步，它的动作便柔和一分。  
她完全地蹲在它面前时，它的周身已经只剩下饥饿感，这场失败的捕猎所带来的阴影暂时性地消退了。它愣愣地看着她手里的鹿肉，以至于全然忘记了数分钟前她还是它的敌人。她将肉递到母狼的唇边，还在想它会不会有所抗拒，然而它实在太饿，没有犹豫，甚至没有咀嚼，一口将肉吞下。  
“慢点吃，慢点吃，还有很多。”她一边接过卡西里人递来的鹿肉，一边小心地伸出手抚上霜狼的脖颈。它大口地吞咽着源源不断递来的肉块，丝毫没有反抗的迹象。她的手指伸进它外冷内热的毛发，从头顶到后颈，一下一下地抚摸着。  
吞完最后一块鹿肉，它伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，侧过头看向那个正全神贯注抚摸着自己的人。卡西里人曲起手指，做好了扑向它的准备，只要它敢露出哪怕一丁点儿凶相，他就会毫不犹豫地拧断它的脖子。  
但它没有。  
它的身体在温柔的抚摸中放松了下来，歪着头，眼神逐渐迷离。它转过身子，先是嗅了嗅她的手掌。于是，她将手掌放在它的吻部，想让它尽快熟悉自己的气味，“你跟我姐姐一样，被它们放逐了，是吗？”  
它短吠一声，开始绕着她转圈，一会儿嗅嗅她的耳后，一会儿闻闻她的大腿，并时不时地蹭上她的手臂和背脊，将自己气味印在她的身上。过了好一会儿，它才安静下来，把头伸进她的怀中，粗糙的舌头舔过她的脸颊和嘴角。  
当卡西里人看到先前还桀骜不驯的霜狼温顺地将自己的后颈递到那姑娘掌心时，他头一次在她的脸上发现了温情与喜悦，在一一闪过后又被立刻隐藏了起来。  
就在这时，自森林深处响起一记狼嚎，随后嚎叫声此起彼伏，如浪潮般席卷了整座森林，一时间，栖息于此的黑鸦纷纷扑腾着翅膀慌忙逃窜。  
“它们来了。”她对它说道，“你会和我一起战斗，对吗？”它舔了舔她的掌心，眼眸里闪耀着复仇的光芒。  
“盖尔，松开绳子。”束缚的牢笼终于消失不见了，它对卡西里人发出一声响亮的嚎叫，似乎在告诉他，它已经原谅了他的无礼。接着，它霍地起身，开始兴奋地晃动尾巴，用持续不断的低嚎显示出它对于屠杀的渴望。  
她拿起摆放在木桩上的紫杉长弓，迅速从箭囊中抽出三根弓箭，搭上弓弦。平视、抬臂、收紧肌肉，她的身姿如翱翔的雄鹰，针尖般锐利的箭簇仿佛她的利爪，瞄准了敌人藏身的暗影。  
嚎叫声宛如战前的鼓点，伴随着危险逐渐逼近。卡西里人手持弯刀与铁锤，和霜狼一道站在她的身侧，他们各自紧盯一个方向，准备迎接随时到来的袭击。突然，嚎叫骤停，一道灰白色的身影率先从阴影中窜了出来，但它自不量力地撞向了高大的卡西里人，骨头碎裂的声响在雪夜中掷地有声——它的头骨被砸得稀碎，身子如同一片落叶，软趴趴地掉在雪地上，红色的鲜血上漂浮着白色的脑浆、眼球与舌头飞溅至一旁，牙齿则在重击之下四分五裂，散落一地。  
血腥味使得兽群狂性大发，它们不再伪装，震耳欲聋的嘶吼掩护着那些灰蒙蒙的身影朝他们扑来，卡西里人首当其冲，一刀砍翻了一只企图偷袭的霜狼，又反手朝身后用力一逮，另一只刚窜过去的霜狼也落入他手中，它还没来得及挣脱便被他揪起尾巴朝白色的母狼掷去，那母狼毫不示弱，跃至空中扯住它的喉咙，后肢用力前蹬，昔日同伴的喉管如同被剥去外皮的灯芯草，自伤口垂落。  
她的战况则更加平稳。她一边移动步伐，一边沉稳上箭。每一发鹰羽箭都是她的信使，箭簇带着死亡的请柬，破开寒冷的空气，发出响哨般的呼啸。紧接着，一记闷响过后，它们钻出敌人的身体，将其悉数撞飞。霜狼的尸体仿佛腐烂的果实，自半空一一落下。  
狼群的数量在不断减少，但它们的首领仍不肯发出撤退的信号。她知道，它仍躲在某个地方，观察着战场。  
又一只霜狼迎面而来，她下意识摸向箭囊，可那儿空空如也，她立刻横握弓身，将弓弦下压，整张弓如同一只兽夹，将近在咫尺的霜狼头部困于弓弦与弓身狭小的空间内。她紧握两端弓臂，用力旋转，袭击者的颈椎如同枯败的朽木被瞬间扭断。  
但狼群敏锐地察觉到了这一瞬间的颓势，丝毫不给她喘息的机会。刹那间，两只霜狼一左一右向她扑来，眼见其中的一只已经够到了她的左臂。就在这时，她感觉背部传来一阵朔风，于是猛地俯下身子。那阵朔风轻轻地踏过她的肩头，左边的霜狼应声倒地，两股冰雪顿时扭作一团，一股高高跃起，另一股则紧随其后。充满怒意的吠叫令搏斗更加激烈。忽然，其中一股冰雪开始发出断断续续的哀嚎，点点鲜血随着它的动作不断地洒向地面。那哀嚎声越来越凄厉，直到最后变成一声充满恐惧的呼救，之后便再也没有了声音。  
与此同时，摆脱困境的她迅速扯过厚实的斗篷，将手绕进其中，以此为盾遮蔽剩余那只霜狼的视线。待它咬住斗篷疯狂撕扯时，她左手的长剑已经刺穿了它的身体。  
她看了看眼前，数只霜狼如同道标一样横尸于此；她又匆匆地看了眼右边，卡西里人脚下的尸体已经多达十数只；左边，母狼的战绩则在七只左右。它的嘴边满是血迹，双眼在狼群与她之间来回打量，仿佛在催促她快点下达进攻指令。她冲着它会心一笑，举起长剑准备继续迎战。  
狼群再次围了上来。它们改变了战术，迈着碎步在他们四周晃悠，不断地骚扰却不贸然进攻。她深知，这群狡猾的冰原猎手们是准备借助自然的力量耗尽他们的体力，然而他们远不如对手灵活，无法突围已成定局。时间一分一秒地流逝着，卡西里人的胳膊上已经增添了好几道血痕，她的斗篷也被狼群撕得粉碎，唯有那只母狼总能让偷袭者讨不了好。  
正当他们一筹莫展时，一声响彻天际的长嗥让狼群安静了下来。霜狼们仿佛瞬间化作了无声的冰雕，它们肃穆地伫立在雪地上，集体仰天长啸，似乎在迎接某个更加高贵的生物的到来。  
一个高大的身影自狼群后方走来，众狼如群臣恭迎她的父亲那般纷纷让开。那是她见过的体型最为硕大的霜狼，几乎有成年阿尔捷金马的一半高，两只眼睛金得泛白，强健的四肢跟卡西里人的小臂一样粗壮，它步伐平缓、不怒自威。  
它径直向她走来，全然不畏他们手中的武器。身旁的母狼发出了畏惧的呜呜声，她将它搂在怀中，示意它别害怕。在距离她三尺左右的地方，它停了下来，没有攻击她，而是昂起头颅，喉咙里翻滚着低吠的前奏。她立刻明白了它的意图，这位森林之王在要求凡人向它行礼。  
她照做了。  
她单膝跪地，下颌微敛，目光直视它爪边的白雪。它则欺身上前，用鼻子碰了碰她怀中的那只母狼，又碰了碰她的额头。它深深地看了她们一眼，随后转身离去。狼群再次爆发出长啸，她听得出来，那些一声高过一声的嚎叫中没有威胁、也不是恐惧，更像是在欢庆。卡西里人放下武器，跪在雪地中，口里念念有词。  
当狼群随着午夜轻纱似的白雾逐一隐去时，她一度以为这一切不过是一场梦境，在梦境中她历经凶险，最终加冕为王，但那些霜狼的尸体和怀中的母狼却在告诉她，一切并非梦幻，它真实地发生了、结束了，就像一条道路那样，清晰可见、有始有终。  
“它说，它欣赏你的勇气。”她第一次听到卡西里人吐出这么多的单词，“它在为你加冕。”那对褐色的瞳孔里充满了崇拜与敬意，“而你会是它们的王。”  
她没有回答，只是抱住那只霜狼。月光倒映在它金色的眼眸里，将一切猜忌涤荡、沉淀，它伸出舌头，亲热地舔着她的脸颊。  
“你得有个名字。”她思索片刻，“艾妮拉，如何？”它用亲吻表示对这个名字的喜爱之情,“等我们赢了，我带你去见我姐姐，你准会喜欢她，她也准会喜欢你。”  
  
  
  
①白骑士与暗影武士的传说：据阿伦戴尔的英雄史诗《爱达》记载，白骑士乔伊斯与暗影武士伊格纳缇伍兹同时爱上了公主葛佳丝塔芙，但葛佳丝塔芙对相貌英俊的白骑士乔伊斯芳心暗许，而公主的父亲国王戈纳达则想将她许配给孔武有力的暗影骑士伊格纳缇伍兹。二人因此展开决斗，最终暗影武士伊格纳缇伍兹技高一筹在决斗中获胜，但在决斗中他察觉到公主真正关心的人是白骑士而并非自己，于是他没有借此杀死白骑士，而是主动退出竞争、远走他乡。  
②布伦希尔德：狩猎、弓箭以及鹰羽之神。  
③独眼巨人得莫利：据《九卷》记载，时间神克劳克拉伦斯居住在圣山乌莫台之上，而乌莫台坐落于独眼巨人得莫利的肩头，因此乌莫台也被称之为『空中丘陵』。得莫利每朝前迈进一步，时间便会过去一天，通常他会在第三百六十五步回到原点，但有时他也会因为醉酒而导致步伐变缓，故回到原点的时间会比预期多上一天。  
④阿塔霍兰：《九卷》记载的极寒之地，在民间传说中它通常是克劳克鲁亚赫居所的代名词。  
⑤奥克塔薇尔：春雨、嫩芽以及蔷薇之神。这位年轻女神也是民间传说中的欢庆女神，因为在众神的酒会上，她负责将蔷薇花瓣撒向空中以示欢庆。  
⑥圣法师尤诺：阿伦戴尔民间传说中的大法师，传闻他是时间神克劳克拉伦斯的私生子，有着无尽的魔力，他善于使用障眼法蒙骗诸神帮助凡人，但终因频繁地帮助凡人触怒了其父亲，被放逐至时空的狭缝中。  
⑦白月之森：尤诺为了心上人而用魔力建造的一座石头森林。  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是我是我还是我，这次夹带一些与文无关的私货吧  
> 特殊时期，请大家减少出门，能在家办公的请在家办公，若一定要出门，请戴好口罩，做好防护措施。  
> 请大家对上门进行排摸登记的基层社区工作者多给予一点关心和体谅鸭，多多配合他们工作，防疫期间大家都不容易，互相配合万众一心才能携手共渡难关，毕竟只有战胜了病毒，我们才能吃到海底捞珮姐串串香还有其他这样那样的好吃的，不是吗？笔芯！

### 第九章

这天斯温被迫一大早就从温暖的被窝里爬了起来，他已经是第三次听到了敲门声。  
“莫雷，你这杀千刀的崽子，别敲了。”他捡起床边的靴子，朝外掷去，随后被橡木门无情地挡了回来，使得抑扬顿挫的敲击声丝毫不受影响，依旧不依不饶地回荡在不大的房间里。  
“大人，比武大会马上就要开始，您得出发了。”莫雷的口音里带着库尔卡①地区特有的卷舌音，听上去像是有人在他的舌头下方塞了一块刚从沸水里捞上来的热萝卜。  
“见鬼，别他妈敲门了，我发誓你要再敲下去，回头我就赏你三十鞭。”  
或许出于对惩罚是否真的会降临的担忧，敲门声中止了一小会儿。紧接着，它又自顾自地响了起来，如同祭司干瘪枯燥的诵经，甚至比先前更大声。  
“不，您不会，因为今天有比武大会。”这位“南方大舌头”发出了快活的弹舌音。指关节在木门上节奏感十足地叩击着，总让人感觉里面夹杂着一股说不出的得意。  
_诸神在上，我一定要杀了这只克劳克鲁亚赫派来的兔崽子_ 。他气急败坏地吼道，“你这该沉入阿塔霍兰的南方佬，如果我走出房门的时候你没有把马和盔甲备好，在我去参加比武大会之前，你的尸体就会被我亲自吊在兰赫夏②的钟楼广场上，谁也别想给你收尸。”  
但这位尽责的侍从十分了解他的主人——尽管他讨厌在沉溺温柔乡的时候被打扰，尽管他会因此疯狂地咒骂下人，可事实上，那些可怕的威胁从未实现过。红堡的仆人们都清楚， _斯温·麦克米伦伯爵也许是个不知节制为何物的登徒子，但他不是一个毫无原则的杀人狂_ 。于是，毫无惧意的声音自门外传来，“回大人，一切已准备妥当。”  
“滚吧，我就来。”伯爵无奈地叹道。 _去你的莫雷，去你的比武大会，这回你他妈赢了，总有一天我要扳回一城。_  
“是，大人。”忠于职守的侍从语调欢快地离开了。  
“该死的比武大会，该下地狱的亨利，还有那群拔了毛、把屁股粉刷一新的火鸡。”他骂骂咧咧地披上外衣，刚想下床，一只白花花的胳膊从被窝里伸出，拦住了他。它沿着斯温厚实的胸膛一路往上，在他有些凌乱的须丛停了下来。伯爵立刻低下头，脸上的愤懑瞬间被温柔的笑容所取代，他握住那只手，“我的美人，你该多睡一会儿。”  
“您今天怎么走得这么早？”那只手的主人有着一头枫叶般的红发，晨光越过木窗的缝隙，为她戴上了金色的花环，她睡眼惺忪地仰起脸，浅蓝色的双眸似乎在埋怨伯爵想要不辞而别，而红润的嘴唇又将挽留的亲吻留在他的胸口，“以往您都会待到中午才走。”  
“可不是？”他捏起女人的下巴，吻了吻女人微启的双唇，“只不过今年的比武大会有点儿特殊。”  
“特殊？”女人支起身子，靠在他的胸膛上。  
“贝尔纳多特家族最强壮的那只狼没了，鬣狗们都在等着看好戏。”  
“鬣狗是指那些贵族老爷们吗？”  
“没错，小鸟儿，”他打了个哈欠，“惺惺作态的老家伙们巴不得国王自掘坟墓，王储被废正中他们下怀，今年他们总算可以借着比武大会，把自己缩成一团的脊柱给伸直咯。”  
“可我听说王储......”她顿了两秒，觉得有些不妥，于是换了个措辞，“前王储有个妹妹。”  
“啊，你是说安娜。”  
“她不是狼吗？”  
“她一直生活在她姐姐的庇护下，就算是只狼，也太过年幼。”斯温不带恶意地笑她天真，“或许有一天，她会长出锋利的牙齿，撕破那些曾经轻慢过她们姐妹俩的鬣狗的喉咙，但现在，她能做的仅仅是自保罢了。”  
“您说鬣狗们等着看好戏，让他们看便是，这跟您有什么关系？”她不解地问。  
他亲吻着女人那头柔顺的红焰，“小鸟儿，你有所不知，我堂兄作为未来的王夫也参加了这次的比武大会。要知道，艾莎还在的时候，参加比武大会对于他而言，无异于自取其辱，所以他从来都不去凑那个热闹。只是今时不同往日，没有了艾莎，他终于可以在自己的心上人面前一展风采。身为他的堂弟兼家臣，这种光辉时刻，我自然必须到场。”  
女人听罢，撇了撇嘴，“那他可真够‘勇敢’的。”  
他叹道，“话虽如此，但有时候我们得理解理解他那可怜的自尊心。因为只要他站在安娜身边，大家便会不由自主地把他与艾莎做个比较，然后所有人都会异口同声地称赞他有着一头与艾莎一样漂亮的金发。想想看，这种表面光鲜亮丽、实则极尽嘲讽的奉承，简直比当面斥责他不过是个一无是处的男人更令他难堪。”  
“他可是个男人，他要是真爱她，就应该大大方方地承认自己不如未婚妻的姐姐，而不是成天把所谓男子汉的自尊心挂在嘴边当做逃避的借口。”她轻蔑地评价道，“如果我是安娜，绝对不会嫁给这种只知道知难而退的男人。”  
“我亲爱的小鸟，你又说到重点了，事实上，我认为我这位堂兄的未婚妻可能并不爱他。”斯温说，“所有人都看得出来，他的婚姻就是一场明码标价的政治交易。国王获得了海德马克领的支持，我的叔父得到了海加尔那片土地，公主获得了什么我不得而知，但我可以肯定，她与我堂兄弟目标并不一致。我甚至觉得她有一个秘密情人，没准早已委身于他，只有我那可怜的堂兄以为自己获得了爱情。然而这场交易与其说是场各得其所的婚姻，倒不如说是一个套索，从他蠢里蠢气地接受它开始，便牢牢地套在了他的脖子上。”突然，他苦涩地笑了笑，似乎已经预见到了他的兄弟从今往后的命运，“只可惜我堂兄却宁可被爱情冲昏头脑，也不愿意认认真真地看清真相。总有一天，他准会栽在这个上面。”  
“我不喜欢您的堂兄，让他尽管栽进去好了。”湿漉漉的吻一连好几次印在斯温的嘴唇上，她又问道，“可我还是没弄明白，为什么国王要废黜王储？我曾听您说过，她谈吐高雅、风度翩翩，而且军功累累、颇得人心，国王依赖她，贵族们惧怕她，群臣仰慕她。难道说还有比她更适合继承白银王座的人吗？”  
“唉，小鸟儿、小鸟儿，你不懂，”他一边用手指勾勒着女人的脸蛋，一边说道，“有些人在乎的并不是国祚是否绵长，他们在乎的是自己手中的权力能够延续多久，哪怕只多一天也值得他们付出生灵涂炭的代价。国王行事乖戾、贪恋权位已经不是一天两天，政见不合只是表面说辞，意图谋反更是无稽之谈。倘若王储是叛国者，那么阿伦戴尔境内的大小贵族大概都得被枭首一遍。”他冷笑一声，“尽管我不知道他付出了那么大的代价，换来了如今这般结果究竟意欲何为，不过有一点我可以确信，这背后隐藏的秘密绝非表面那么简单。或许这个秘密一经暴露，便会动摇贝尔纳多特家族的执政根基。只是，当下有一点他绝对不曾想到。”  
“是什么？”  
“他忘了，欺人者必被欺。世人的脖子伸得远比他想得要长，头脑也远比他想得要聪明。王储神秘地消失后，一个奇怪的传闻便从王宫里传了出来。”  
“什么传闻？”  
“据说王储被废黜与一个女人有关。”  
“女人？”她惊讶地说道，“那个高贵的王储，喜欢女人？”  
他点点头，“传闻里提到她在十七岁的时候爱上了某个贵族的女儿，为了得到她便假扮成强盗将她劫掠。听说那姑娘当夜就被她夺走了贞操，囚禁在霜塔过了七年的禁脔生活。总之，一切都传得神乎其神、有鼻子有眼。”  
“那么，在这之后有人见过那姑娘吗？”  
“这便是传闻最奇怪的地方，”他说，“王储失踪后，也没人见过那姑娘，有人说她有着一头红发，而且长得美极了，但又描绘不出她具体的长相。”  
“可您不觉得这个传闻有些自相矛盾吗？”女人若有所思地说道。  
“哦？”他饶有兴趣地盯着一脸严肃的女人，“小鸟儿，说说看。”  
“按照传闻的说法，那姑娘是名贵族，您却从来不知道这号人；她被关了七年，却没有人见过她长什么样子；王储消失以后，她也跟着消失无踪，像这般巧合堆砌而成的故事哪怕连得到维布伦③庇护的赌徒也不敢轻言。要我说，这个漏洞百出的传闻的作者一定是个不懂风月的雏鸟，他若愿意多花几个金币来请教一下我们这些‘下等人’，故事大概会比现在精彩得多、也严谨得多。”她轻笑一记，“依我看，那姑娘如若不是奥罗拉那张用露水织成的披肩，就一定是你们所有人都见过的人。”  
_一个所有人都见过的人、一个所有人都熟悉的人_ 。女人的说法令伯爵心头一跳，他的脑海中瞬间浮现出一个身影、一个绝不应当出现的身影。那个影子模模糊糊、沉沉浮浮，从里到外都散发着危险的气息，他甚至不敢将它的轮廓勾勒得过分清晰。他摇摇头，宽慰自己。 _不，不可能是她_ 。他试图强迫自己放弃那个荒谬可怕的念头。 _可万一是真的呢？_ 他问自己。 _如果是真的，所有知道这个传闻背后真相的人都会死，阿伦戴尔将会被恶魔的子嗣统治_ 。  
“您怎么了，大人？”  
伯爵心有余悸地收回思绪，冲着女人露出了吃惊且赞许的微笑，“尽管我不信诸神，但此时此刻，我仍然忍不住想赞美他们创造了你这般机敏的鸟儿。你不该待在亚凯这个穷乡僻壤，更不该待在这个破败的旅馆，而是应当来做我的间谍总管。”  
她的脸上抹开一缕狡黠的笑容，“是吗？大人，可这只鸟儿柔弱的羽翼上闪耀着的并不是自由的光芒。她只是个可怜的孤儿，无依无靠、独自飘零，她并不想浪费生命做那么危险的工作。比起成天勾心斗角、提心吊胆，她还是更喜欢像现在这样，只需张开双腿等待像您这样阔绰的恩客，便能一生衣食无忧。”  
“瞧你说的这些话，让我对诸神刚刚涌起的那点好感荡然无存。他们如此不公地将智慧与美貌统统赠予了女人，叫我们这些男人除了卖弄武力与财富竟再无他路，”他哀叹两声，恋恋不舍地捏了捏女人小巧的乳房，“爱丽儿，你知道，比起去校场看那群光溜溜的火鸡跳彭卡舞④，我更喜欢躺在你的双腿间干点别的事儿。”  
她用一个能够激发所有男人欲望的深吻，来奖励伯爵这番粗野又下流的赞美。直到斯温呼吸急促地捏住她的臀肉，她又故意推开他的手臂。  
“大人，您得出发了。”她眼波流转，冲着伯爵娇媚一笑。  
他一把将她搂回胸前时，她发出了一声尖叫，只不过那声尖叫并不显得惊讶，反而带着意料之中的愉悦。斯温喘着粗气将她压在身下，“我想时间还够来上一回。”  
  
比武大会的校场位于尼莫山山脚，距离王都大约有数十公里路程。这块接近十公顷的土地原本是一片乱坟冢，据说紫金花公爵安德森与他的子嗣被斩首后皆葬于此。但在十年前，国王将其改建为比武校场，那些无主的坟堆就此被一一抹平。校场南面是绿草如茵的王家马场，里面饲养着各地诸侯进献给国王的良驹，盛夏时节马场里的牧草高达数尺，几乎能将人彻底淹没；到了秋天，则是一派丰收般的金黄。与季节分明的马场不同，尼莫山似乎丝毫不会受到季节的影响，除开能将全境染白的隆冬，这座满是黑松的山脉永远是一副死气沉沉的模样。  
当伯爵骑着马赶到校场时，却发现自己并不是最晚到的那一个。校场正中的长台上，漆黑的镔铁王座正冷冷地凝视着众人，两名身披灰铠、肩着紫披的圣甲卫一左一右地守卫着那张空空如也的椅子。而在王座旁边，被山菍、白百合、紫堇苏以及高山杜鹃装点一新的鹿皮椅上也未见公主芳踪。  
长台右边五颜六色的帐篷是各领贵族与女眷休憩以及观看比赛的地方，嘈杂的人声从那边不断传来，伯爵顿时觉得自己左耳里进了一群惹人厌烦的蜜蜂，他抬起胳膊想要驱赶它们，又为这个徒劳无用之举感到可笑，于是悻悻地收回手。左侧则是一排排白色的简易帐篷，供众多随从们使用，尽管那儿的人数数倍于对面无所事事的贵族们，但那些来自各地、肤色各不相同的随从们沉默得仿佛牛群，他们正有条不紊地为参加比赛的骑士们整理行装，将武器清洁干净，为马匹套上样式精美的马鞍。  
而长台对面的空地上，各领参加比试的骑士们正集中于此，静候国王与公主的到来。他们大多三三两两地聚在一块儿小声交谈，偶尔也发出如阵雨般匆匆过境的笑声。伯爵在人群中一眼便看到了堂兄克里斯托弗，他头戴雄鹿角盔，身着褐色钢甲，腰间点缀着浮夸金穗的鹿皮腰带不用细看便知出自名匠泽卡莱亚⑤之手，黑色的野牛皮剑带环绕在褐色的腰带之上，将剑柄处雕刻着雄鹿头颅的长剑牢牢地固定在身侧；站在克里斯托弗身旁，与他亲切攀谈的男人则是人称“太阳骑士”的安提戈伊公爵之子布洛姆菲尔德·坎贝尔，身高六尺有余的他一身金甲——据说这套甲胄连铆钉也是由黄金与锰钢混合而成。浅灰色的长发涂抹着香油，时不时地泛起阵阵白光。他相貌英俊，几乎吸引了在场所有贵族小姐们的目光。胸前活灵活现的金龙雕纹在清晨阳光的照耀下，仿佛即刻便要腾空展翅、怒啸千里。沉重的鸢盾摆放在他脚边，悬挂腰侧的那柄长达三尺的黄金铁锤与他本人的笑容一样，闪耀着傲视群雄的自信光芒。  
而在距离二人数尺远的篝火旁，德保纳斯公爵加里·杰罗姆的弟弟“白熊武士”鲁伯特·杰罗姆正一声不吭地擦拭着他的双斧，壮硕的身躯表面铺满了银色鳞甲，那些密集、贴身的甲片将他发达的肌肉略带炫耀地展现在众人面前。鳞甲之外则罩着一件绣有红色巨熊的白丝绸长袍，琥珀与珍珠制成的项链悬挂在他颈间，上面还垂着一尊小小的克劳克拉伦斯铁像。昔日飘逸的白色长发被剪得很短，据说是因为在上一次的比武大会上，他曾经引以为傲的一头银发变成了致命破绽，使得他极不光彩地惨败于前王储之手。  
稍远一点，伦纳德·威尔科特斯家有名的花花公子詹宁斯·威尔科特斯也赫然在列，这倒是令斯温有些吃惊。要知道这位恶名远播的小少爷除了喝美酒、嫖女人以外什么也不会干，每年因为殴杀下仆、虐杀农奴这些烂事而捅下的娄子足以让他被吊死十来回。当看到詹宁斯·威尔科特斯身旁那名低眉顺目的年轻人时，他顿时恍然大悟。看样子，老谋深算的巴尔卡尔公爵是准备让他的私生子也借着这次比武大会露露脸，顺带帮助他声名狼藉的哥哥在国王那儿博得点赏赐。他暗忖， _威尔科特斯可真是只老狐狸，私生子就这么派上用场了_ ？他看着詹宁斯不可一世的神情，感慨万分，他想，若艾莎还在，那个惯于见风使舵的老家伙断不敢如此嚣张，竟敢让一个罪行累累的杀人犯堂而皇之地出现在比武场上。  
除此之外，伯爵对于“训鹰人”泰温·布劳尼亚什的到来也颇感意外。老人花白的头发、修剪整齐的羊角须以及挺得笔直的腰杆，在一众年轻骑士中间格外打眼。他也是这群人中唯一一个不着钢甲的人。染成黑色的鹿皮甲用鲨鱼皮腰带整齐地束好，狼皮短披则用黑莺造型的胸针别在肩头，两柄黑岩钢长剑如同渡鸦的羽翼，垂至膝盖。他神色冷峻，目光如剑，不停地扫过人群朝场外看去，仿佛在等待什么人的到来。唯有德保纳斯领来的净是些名不经传的骑士，伯爵甚至叫不上来他们的名字，他看来看去也不见赫赫有名的“白死神”韦伯·克拉克的身影。这倒与他料想的一致， _外界传言不假，病入膏肓的萨姆森·阿诺德命不久矣，常伴公爵左右的“白死神”定是为他求医问药去了。_  
在伯爵观察着场内众骑士之际，一名老人骑着矮脚花斑马经过他的身旁，伯爵看清他的模样后立刻出声叫住了他，“请留步，艾德·比尔森爵士！”  
老人拉住缰绳，皱着眉毛扭过头。他眯起布满皱纹的双眼，对着伯爵的面孔瞧了好半天，似乎在思索这个满脸胡须如同森林神一般浓密的小子究竟是谁。或许是跟久远的记忆搏斗太久，他一脸不快地吼道，“我认得你，麦克米伦家的臭小子！”  
伯爵笑嘻嘻地冲着老人深鞠一躬，“爵士，您的记忆力还是那么好，桦树的嫩叶还没露头，您就把我给想起来啦。”  
初春时分尼莫山脉的空气中仍占满了暮冬时节的霜寒之气，老人裹紧了身上的斗篷，没好气儿地看了他一眼，“小子，几年不见，你这张嘴倒是长进了不少。比起你那个山野村夫的堂兄，我看你更适合去坐海德马克的雄鹿宝座。毕竟坐在那张破椅子上的人只需要耍嘴皮子就够了。”  
“爵士说笑了，”面对爵士的讥讽，斯温不恼也不怒，“倘若我能像您一样成为一名剑术大师，自然也不需要在耍嘴皮子上狠下功夫，只可惜诸神没能赐给我一双巧手。”  
“诸神就算给了你巧手，你也只会用它们去抓女人的奶子。”爵士冷笑。  
“瞧，自打随您学剑开始，您总是这么了解我，”伯爵假装无奈地摊了摊手，“不过，您一向讨厌人多嘴杂的比武大会，好些年都没亲临过比武场，今天是什么风把您给吹来了？”  
“你那套用来对付只会哼哼唧唧的肥猪的哑谜在我这儿就免了吧，我来这儿的理由跟你不是一样的吗？”爵士哼了一声，跳下马背，将缰绳甩给一旁的侍从，走到笑容可掬的伯爵身边，“我倒想看看亨利怎么让这出闹剧收场。”  
“啊，看样子您对剑术有多精通，对戏剧便有多无知，”斯温眨巴着眼睛，笑着回道，“艾奇逊⑥说过，闹剧从不收场，它们只会朝着一发不可收拾的方向越跑越远。”  
“是吗？”爵士轻蔑地笑了笑，“我只看到没了头狼，杂种狗们倒是闹腾得欢。可惜他们除了乱叫，什么也干不了。”  
“话虽如此，头狼再厉害，也只得一只；杂种狗虽然孱弱，但胜在数量众多。”伯爵感叹道，“爵士，让我们抛开成见，正经地谈谈，您觉得今年的比武大会谁会拔得头筹？”  
“头筹？”老爵士大笑了两声，视线自空地上整装待发的男人们身上撤回，“小子，你这问题实在可笑。若在一年前，我大概会毫不迟疑地说出一个名字，因为只有那个名字才能担此殊荣。可如今你看看场上这些人，无论是‘太阳骑士’，还是‘白熊武士’，又或者是你那位呼声最高的堂兄，叫什么来着？”他蹙眉想了会，“哦，‘鹿语者’克里斯托弗。要我说，他们这些名号震天响的跳梁小丑加起来也顶不了那人半分神采。只可惜，诸神都是群妒忌贤能、昏聩老迈的老朽，竟然将那样英武的半神驱逐至异乡。现在你问我谁会拔得头筹？我倒要问问你这伶牙俐齿的小鬼，你会蠢到认为一条嘴里叼着猪骨的狗是阿伦戴尔第一勇士吗？”  
“恕我直言，爵士，或许在您的眼睛里他们都是狗，但您似乎把泰温爵士给漏掉了。”  
“泰温·布劳尼亚什？”艾德爵士说，“小子，你看见他的脸了吗？告诉我，那是一张属于年轻人的脸吗？”  
“当然不是，爵士。尽管上次我见到泰温爵士还是在三年前，但那时他尚且神采奕奕，而如今他看上去憔悴得像是好几年没睡过安稳觉的可怜人。”  
“诸神保佑，我要为你的眼睛举杯庆贺一下，因为它们还没瞎，”爵士讥讽道，“他当然憔悴，如果你的妻子女儿都死于北地人的屠刀之下，我想你也不会比他好上哪儿去。”他停顿两秒，辛辣的语气又变得有些缓和，仿佛在为老友的遭遇深表惋惜，“他已经不是当年那个一步杀一人的‘训鹰人’泰温·布劳尼亚什了，他同我一样，都不过是半截身子入土的老家伙。指望一个半死之人成为比武大会的冠军，不是疯子就是傻子。我猜他此番前来，八成是鲁道夫那个混小子差他来干这苦差事。”  
“好吧，您作为阿伦戴尔数一数二的剑术大师，我自然相信您专业评判，但我还是认为我堂兄......”伯爵仍不死心地想为自己的兄弟辩解上两句，就在此时，一阵骚动自校场外围传来，他与爵士不约而同地朝骚动的方向看去。  
只见一匹乌黑的骏马沿着山间石路绝尘而来，缓缓飘荡的雾霭随着黑马前进的轨迹化作渺渺烟波，与斜挂树梢的阳光一道将来者的身影渲染得格外朦胧。马上之人的熊皮斗篷如同黑色的羽翼伴随着迅疾的马蹄声上下扑扇，斯温在恍惚间有种错觉，似乎逐渐逼近的并不是凡人，而是报丧天使⑦。他骑着名为瘟疫的黑马，踏着代表战争的不祥金雾，自阿塔霍兰携极寒而来，誓要将利剑刺入所有人的胸膛。一只雪白的身影则像身着银甲的塔拉亲兵⑧，以灵动的跳跃紧随其后。再往后，一身黑甲的侍从仿佛自古诗《爱达》中走出来的独眼巨人得莫利，硕大的身躯压在身形矮小的阿拉提马上，叫所有人都为那匹马儿捏了一把汗。  
直到那匹高大的黑马越过校场外侧的围栏，在拴马桩处停下时，众人这才看清来者是谁。  
那张稚气未脱的面孔被厚实的熊皮斗篷簇拥在黑色的柔毛之下，梳理整齐的红色长发自然地垂落胸前。她神色凝重，一言不发，将斗篷翻过肩头，翻身下马。与泰温·布劳尼亚什一样，她未着环甲，如同波尔图最北部的卡西里武士那般，用漆黑厚实、刚刚过膝的鹿皮长甲包裹着小巧的身躯，她略显纤细的胳膊与小腿毫无遮蔽地暴露在初春仍显寒冷的空气中，黑岩钢打造的护手与钢靴坚固地保护着她的手腕与脚趾，令她看上去颇有几分瓦伦西亚剑斗士的风采。一柄长剑被锁在腰畔的鳄皮剑带上，而另一柄稍短的匕首则别在绣有霜狼图案的麂皮腰带里。不用多说，这两把尚未出鞘便令人不寒而栗的利器想必亦是由坚不可摧的黑岩钢打造而成。刚一落地，她便压住剑柄，好让长剑的剑尖不会在地上发出遭人嘲笑的拖沓声。这位个头不高却气势惊人的武士如同一匹蓄势待发的阿尔捷金马，正在为她的成年礼做最后的准备。  
“安娜！”伯爵发出了讶异的低呼，他连忙望向自己的堂兄，发现克里斯托弗与他一样，一脸震惊地看着自己戎装打扮的未婚妻。显然公爵也不曾料到，安娜会以武士的身份参加比武大会。  
黑甲巨人自她手中接过骏马便默默退了出去，而她没有朝任何人多看一眼，径直朝着篝火堆走去，始终伴她左右的白色身影令众骑士不由自主地朝后退开两步，为她们让出一条道。  
_竟是只霜狼_ 。这是伯爵第一次见到活着的霜狼。那姑娘居然能让这种生性凶残、不知妥协为何物的生物对其俯首臣称，他不禁对她产生了几分敬意。  
她在木桩上落座后，众人方才如梦初醒。他们面面相觑，看向那姑娘的眼神里同情中带着几分嘲笑，轻蔑中又带着几分惧意，唯有一直擦拭着斧子的鲁伯特·杰罗姆冲着那姑娘赞许地点了点头，她也颔首以示谢意。那不是凡人应有的神采，更像是两位惺惺相惜的英雄在互相致意。  
自打那姑娘进入校场便陷入沉思的艾德爵士突然开了口，“小子，你赌博吗？”  
伯爵立刻心领神会地答道，“比武大会一向是个发财的好机会，这样的机会我是不会错过的，您有什么建议吗？”  
“把你的金币押在她身上。”  
“她？”尽管明白艾德爵士所指何人，但伯爵还是有些难以置信地重复了一遍。  
“她。”艾德爵士罕见地没有动怒，用眼神指了指坐在篝火旁安静得像棵橡树的红发姑娘。  
“我不知道您也会开玩笑。”斯温说，“或许您对我这种人有很多看法，但在她姐姐这件事情上，我与您一样，为她们姐妹俩深感惋惜，但即便如此，我不会让同情左右的判断，因为这是比武大会，不是在圣堂里一把鼻涕一把泪地为谁祷告平安。”他指着正用异样的眼光打量着安娜的骑士们，“您见到那些男人了吗？哪怕是詹宁斯·威尔科特斯那种废物似的公子哥儿也比她强壮几倍，您现在居然告诉我她会赢。诸神在上，请恕我冒犯，爵士，哪怕有了您的怜悯，她也不会有半分胜算。”  
“小子，我在你这么大年纪的时候，也只想着嫖个痛快，不过现在我老了，那家伙也不行了，于是诸神便把那些多余的精力还给了我的双眼。”爵士意味深长地看着伯爵，“我建议你不妨看看她的脸，我印象中上一个有着如此坚定神情的人正是她的姐姐。”艾德爵士边说边往自己的花斑马走去，他一只脚踏上马镫，对斯温说道，“你比你堂兄更机灵、更懂得审时度势，应当明白艾德·比尔森从不打诳语。你先前问他，今天的结果如何？现在他以爵士之名郑重地回答你，那些人当中谁也不会赢，只有她。”  
说罢，老爵士头也不回地上马，扬鞭而去。  
伯爵看着老人远去的背影，不由得对他所说的那番话思索起来。他了解艾德·比尔森爵士的为人，尽管老爵士性格粗暴，面对国王也时常出言不逊，但他古板执拗、爱憎分明，的确不是那种会信口开河之人。他又朝着安娜所在的位置看了过去，他的堂兄仍然一副畏畏缩缩的模样，不敢贸然上前向他神情肃穆的未婚妻询问一二，倒是威尔科特斯家的花花公子凑到了她的身边，嬉皮笑脸地不知在跟她说些什么，但显然他的调笑也没能到那姑娘的回应，她甚至连眼皮也没抬一下，只是专心致志地注视着手里的那柄短剑。伯爵为他堂兄的怯懦叹了口气，快步朝着他们的方向走去，还没靠得太近，便听到了詹宁斯恼羞成怒的吼声。  
“你以为你是谁，你不过就是个只会绣花的公主，”想必是安娜一直以来的缄默不语刺激到了这位不可一世的小少爷的自尊心，他不顾弟弟的阻拦，气急败坏地走到她跟前，抽出佩剑，一把插进距离那姑娘仅有半尺之遥的土地上，“你以为闭上嘴，装作一副楚楚可怜的山间圣女的样子就能感化我们这些尊贵的骑士？你以为你躺在那儿连腿都不用张开就能帮助你的未婚夫获得胜利？”  
听到他这句话，克里斯托弗总算走到詹宁斯的身后，钳住他的肩膀，愠怒地说道，“詹宁斯，你再说一句，我便要向你发起决斗。”  
“你不会，海德马克的马车夫，”詹宁斯一把拍开他的手掌，“所有人都知道海德马克公爵是个什么样的人，他是个连他未婚妻的姐姐都打不过、只好避战三年的孬种。你真以为艾莎不在了，自己就从缩头乌龟变成了旗帜上的宝冠雄鹿？得了吧，克里斯托弗，我替你的未婚妻感到可怜，因为她的未婚夫不仅是个胆小如鼠的宦官还是个白日做梦的妄想狂。”  
詹宁斯的口无遮拦使得在场的骑士哄堂大笑。年轻的公爵气得涨红了脸，他握住剑柄刚想要将它拔出来，詹宁斯又立刻说道，“马车夫，我建议你在拔剑时用脑子好好想想，你父亲生前欠了我父亲多少钱。只要你的剑拔出一寸，只要我看到它发出哪怕一丝银光，我就会立刻让你破产。到时候，领地裁断会让你跪着求我父亲收回成命，好保住你头顶那尊公爵桂冠。”  
众人又是一阵大笑。哪怕克里斯托弗将剑柄捏得咔咔作响，但他的剑最终没能出鞘。詹宁斯颇为得意地将脸转向正冷冷地看着自己的安娜，“你看，小公主，你的男人就是这种货色。当然，你姐姐也好不到哪儿去，别看她一本正经的样子，其实骨子里骚得很，你知道她是怎么夺得比武大会冠军的吗？”  
“她用自己的刀夺得的冠军。”她终于开了口，每一个词都如同锐利的箭簇，将在场所有人的鼓膜扎得生疼。“那把刀叫「马赫」。”  
“不不不，”詹宁斯对于安娜的突然发话暗暗吃惊，但他仍想逞口舌之快，“她是靠男人的剑才获得了冠军。”说着，他下流地冲她顶了顶胯部，与此同时，一直匍匐在安娜脚边的霜狼咆哮着跃起，朝他咬去。不过威尔科特斯家那位站在一旁的私生子眼疾手快地把哥哥往后拉了一把，詹宁斯惊叫着捂住裆部躲开了致命的一击，只不过留在空气中的清晰的咬合声还是让所有人打了个寒颤。  
有人喊道，“詹宁斯，你的命根子还在吗？赶快掏出来用火热一下，免得它被吓成小蚕豆影响你今晚的发挥。”  
随即，轻佻的狂笑声一浪高过一浪，那姑娘将短剑放回剑鞘，站了起来。  
“艾妮拉，坐下。”纯白的霜狼立即老老实实地将后腿藏在屁股下，模样之乖巧与先前作势咬人的凶狠大不一样。随后，她仰起头，蓝色的双眼死死盯着詹宁斯，每个人——除了大发雷霆的詹宁斯——无一例外地从那姑娘身上感受到了一股充满了血腥味儿的怒意，使得这些身经百战的骑士们或是凝重、或是警惕地观察着身处风暴中央的二人。  
詹宁斯气得发狂，他指着那只霜狼破口大骂，“你这天杀的杂种狗，待我收拾完你主人，我要亲手剥了你的皮，把你的肠子打成蝴蝶结戴在你主人的头上，你的内脏会被我掏出来喂猪。”他又把手指对准安娜，“你，你的杂种狗，还有你的姐姐，都该下火狱。你姐姐就是个下贱的婊子，她靠陪所有人睡觉才拿到了冠军。我告诉你，这儿的所有人都上过你姐姐，所有人都插过她淫荡不堪的小穴。”他越骂越激动，猛地推开他弟弟竭力阻拦他的双手，全然没有注意到那姑娘咬得几乎要滴血的嘴唇，“还有在北地，她也是靠陪那群诺斯蛮子睡觉才获得了胜利。她什么都不是，连妓女都谈不上！”  
“拿起你的剑。”平稳的语调里带着刻骨的仇恨，骤然出鞘的长剑在她的手中嗡嗡作响。  
“什么？”那姑娘周身陡然腾起的寒意，使得詹宁斯刚才还熊熊燃烧的怒火骤然减至冰点。他下意识地后退了一步。  
“我说，”剑尖锐光四起，似乎在告诉他， _它绝不接受任何借口_ ，“拿起你的剑。”  
“你这疯婆子，你想干嘛？”  
“我要跟你决斗。”  
“你疯了，我不会跟女人决斗。”  
“不，你会。”她拨开众人，态度坚决地走向空地中央，“不然我就到你父亲所在的帐篷里，大声地告诉所有人，威尔科特斯家的继承人詹宁斯·威尔科特斯是个连剑都举不动的太监，因为他连女人的决斗也不敢接受。”  
一时间，所有人都静了下来，每双眼睛都盯着詹宁斯。沉默如同无声的质疑，逼得他喘不过气。这位花花公子明白，只要他胆敢说一个“不”字，他的名誉、家族的名誉就全完了，他不仅会被人耻笑一生，还很有可能将继承权拱手让给站在他身后、令他厌恶至极的私生子兄弟。  
_贝尔纳多特家的婊子，婊子，婊子_ 。他在心里骂骂咧咧， _她应该哭哭啼啼地滚出校场，而不是挑战我。既然你这婊子要自寻死路，那我就要让你知道什么叫做男人的愤怒。我要割下你的头发，把它们拿来当我擦拭下体的破布。_  
再度燃起的狂怒带给了他应战的勇气，看着那姑娘娇小的身躯，他变得信心十足。詹宁斯拔起地上的钢剑，指着安娜的鼻子说道，“婊子，我接受你的挑战。我会叫你后悔一辈子。”  
众骑士立刻默契地将他们围在中间。没有相互致意，也没有裁判官发号施令，决斗就此展开。詹宁斯趁着那姑娘还未站稳，率先发动攻势，让众人意想不到的是，眼前这位纨绔子弟倒也并非一无是处，他的剑法有模有样，尤其长于重劈，一看便知师承“收割者”基普林，一连好几记沉重的进攻几乎要攻破对手的防线。二人手中的长剑宛如两头互不相让的猛虎，于火花四射的搏击间发出了刺耳的咆哮。  
但更令众人错愕不已是那位看上去娇小柔弱的红发公主。她防守沉稳，滴水不漏；进攻凌厉，毫不留情。无论刺击劈砍还是防守反击，从不失手。她仿佛一阵风，时而屏气凝神，好让自己销声匿迹以便避开对手猛烈的进攻；时而又狂性大发，以摧枯拉朽之势连出数招，打得詹宁斯措手不及。最叫人害怕的还是她的表情，原本活泼的面容一改往日的明朗，变得凶暴而残忍，如同一只誓死捍卫领地的狂兽，而詹宁斯在那只狂兽面前仿佛手握缝衣针的小女孩，他的剑尖甚至碰不到她的影子。不一会儿，他白净的脸上便多了两道深可见骨的伤痕，腹部的盔甲也被利剑斩开一道口子，腿上更是被刺出好几个血窟窿。  
又一记重劈落了空，趁着他失去重心之时，安娜立刻改换剑姿态，反手横握，在他盔甲的裂痕上精准地补了一剑，鲜血立刻从中喷溅而出。詹宁斯摇摇晃晃，好几次差点倒下，但他咬着牙挺了过来。  
_我要把这个婊子砍成两段，_ 伤口传来的剧痛令他犹如困兽，早已丧失了思考的能力，无能的冲动驱使他不顾一切地想要将眼前这个目光冷冽的姑娘撕成碎片。他咬牙挥舞着长剑，抡起胳膊，冲着那姑娘又是一记自上而下的重劈。然而红发姑娘的身形永远先他一步，没等他的胳膊举过头顶，她便跨步上前，将剑柄结结实实地砸在了他的鼻子上。鼻骨断裂的声响如同一声惊雷，将他炸得晕头转向，泪水夺眶而出，手里的长剑当啷落地。鲜血自鼻腔灌进他的气管，使他不停地咳出血沫，强烈的窒息感与鲜血的铁腥味让他感到了死亡的威胁，他意识到那姑娘是真的想要置他于死地，他害怕起来，于是呜咽着想要求饶。  
可那姑娘不打算给他这样的机会。早在举剑迎战之时，她便已下定决心，她一定要亲手杀了这个侮辱她姐姐的男人。她踢开詹宁斯讨饶的双手，将剑刃对准了他。就在那柄长剑即将贯穿他的喉咙时，斯温冲了出来，利刃与利刃清脆的碰撞声过后，长剑锋利的尖端于千钧一发之际与詹宁斯擦肩而过。  
“殿下，”朝他看来的那双眼睛盛怒至极，幽蓝的辉光仿佛普杰克鲁斯的冰焰，差点将他的灵魂冻成一块毫无生气的冰块。他打了个寒颤，他知道它们是在发出警告，倘若他仍一意孤行要为詹宁斯求情，那么下个躺在那儿的人就会是他。可伯爵告诉自己，他必须硬着头皮把话说完， _这是为了她、还有他堂兄好_ 。“您不能杀了他，他不值得您如此做。”他压低声音，“除非您想像您姐姐一样被您父亲放逐。”  
她凝视着倒在地上被鲜血呛得说不出话的詹宁斯以及战战兢兢挡在他身前的伯爵许久，直到圣甲卫高呼“国王驾到”，她才在那一刻收敛神情、复归平静，镇定从容的样子仿佛数秒之前的生死决斗从未发生，而她也不过是与威尔科特斯家的小子打了声招呼。待她撤回剑锋、独自一人回到篝火旁时，众骑士才惊觉，在这场战斗中，她甚至连斗篷也没解开，便将詹宁斯打成了一个梨花带雨的小姑娘。  
然而，在如此神圣而隆重的比武之前，本应是高贵从容之典范的骑士竟发生了私下械斗，而且是在公主与诸侯之间，这种严重有辱王室威严的事件令老国王不得不将二人叫上前，问清个中缘由。  
詹宁斯捂着鼻子，躺在担架上唉声叹气，威尔科特斯公爵则阴晴不定地将视线在一旁的公主与儿子之间来回摆动，那是讨厌先手落子的公爵在思考对策时的一贯表现。唯有公主本人神色自若，将手中的鹿肉一点点地喂给依偎在她腿旁的霜狼，丝毫没把此时此刻的对峙放在心上。  
“你们中谁先来讲讲，是什么重要的事情值得你们甘愿面对受罚的风险，在这样的场合大打出手？”国王将斗篷扔在一旁，气恼地问道。  
没有人回答他的问题，他看得出来，威尔科特斯家的小子躲在父亲身后不敢开口，生怕祸从口出，而他的女儿则一副满不在乎的模样，似乎无论詹宁斯说出怎样惊世骇俗的理由也别想叫她退让半步。  
“我最后问一次，你们之间到底发生了什么？”国王对他们之间哑谜似的沉默厌烦了，他从宝座之上站起来，将脸转向自己的女儿，“否则，你们俩不仅要挨鞭子，而且这辈子也别想踏足比武场。”  
“没什么，”一直在饲喂霜狼的公主终于放下了手中的鹿肉，将它扔在霜狼眼前，但那只狼却如同纪律严明的士兵，端坐在那儿，哪怕它唇边的绒毛已经被唾液沾湿，也不曾低头。“我与詹宁斯大人就如何狩猎棕熊争执不下，只好用斗剑解决纷争。”  
见她先开了口，威尔科特斯公爵立刻如释重负地接道，“殿下，我向您致以歉意，是犬子无礼，叨扰了您的雅兴。如果您愿意赏脸，来日我将会举办盛大的猎熊会，届时请您务必到场。”  
她点点头，算是接受了公爵的道歉与邀请。  
国王沉着脸走到二人跟前，他目光狰狞，分明是在告诫他们，在他面前说谎并非明智之举，而从紧绷到舒缓的嘴部线条，却又依稀有着几分赞赏。所有人都以为他会不留情面地戳穿公主拙劣的说辞，可他最终什么也没说地回到了王座上。  
不知为何，这一回，冰冷的王座令国王颇不自在。隐隐约约的寒意顺着他的脊柱爬到头顶，将他的头皮冻得发麻，甚至感觉不到头顶王冠的存在。他强忍住战栗，抬起手，不胜其烦地摆了两下，“都下去吧。”  
红发公主随即昂首阔步地离开了那儿。她的双眼自始至终没有在一旁欲言又止的未婚夫身上停留哪怕一秒，仿佛那个男人早已是过眼云烟，从今往后她的世界里将永远没有他的一席之地。  
  
  
  
  
①库尔卡：位于阿伦戴尔南部的伯爵领，当地人发音方式与阿伦戴尔通用语有所不同，带有较重的卷舌音，也经常被其他地区的人讥讽为“南方大舌头”。  
②兰赫夏：位于海德马克公爵领西部的伯爵领，斯温为此地的领主。  
③维布伦：萨米神教中的机遇、星光以及桃金娘之神，在民间传说中，他也是赌徒的庇护者。  
④彭卡舞：阿伦戴尔的传统舞蹈，整体与踢踏舞类似，属于即兴舞蹈，但女步倾向于表演，步伐优美、节奏感强，具有较高的观赏性；男步则倾向于求偶，大多以即兴发挥为主，通常较为凌乱且伴有高吼。  
⑤泽卡莱亚：阿伦戴尔有名的裁缝，风格以华丽著称。  
⑥艾奇逊：阿伦戴尔有名的剧作家。  
⑦报丧天使：又名帕苏朗。为死神克劳克鲁亚赫之子。根据邪典《创世纪》记载，帕苏朗是位身着黑甲、系着黑色斗篷的美少年，他骑着一匹名为诺卡（在诺斯语中，意为瘟疫，但从诺斯语分化出的卡西里语中，又意为爱情）的黑马，周身环绕着金色的云雾。据说只要发生瘟疫与战争的地方都会看到他的身影，但他与其父亲克劳克鲁亚赫以及众多兄弟姊妹并不相似，无论是民间作品还是雕塑中，他是众邪神中最像人类的那一个，神情中总是带着几分悲悯。  
⑧塔拉亲兵：阿拉提汗王的禁卫军，通常手持弯刀、身着银甲护卫在汗王左右。  
  



	10. Chapter 10

### 第十章

卡尔塞特是一座位于劳伦斯山脉①西南侧名不经传的小镇。  
巴德的旅店则是这座名不经传的小镇西北角更为寂寂无名的一部分。如若不是帕斯特里斯大人的慈悲心肠——自打他继承爵位，领地内各项税金便再也没有增加过；遇到收成不好的年份，这位曾经的伯爵大人如今的公爵大人还会打开城堡的谷仓救济颗粒无收的农奴——，没准巴德也与其他领地内的农奴一样，或出卖妻儿换得苟延残喘，或举家服毒以期后世安康。  
辛德瑞拉去镇中心购买蔬菜尚未归来，整间旅馆只剩他一人。他走到门外，不死心地朝着空无一人的小路两端各望一眼，最终悻悻而归。十几只杉木杯整齐地悬挂在墙表的柳木桩上，酒桶里的酒水自数天前开始便没有任何下降的趋势。巴德百无聊赖地数了一遍杯子，给自己倒了杯加盐的野玫瑰酒。当他一饮而尽后，无所事事的空虚感反而愈发强烈。于是他开始擦拭旅店一层的座椅，试图缓解这种焦灼的情绪。三张红木方桌、四张梨木小桌、还有数把材质不一的椅子——有些年代久远、污迹斑斑，看上去一碰即碎——，它们脚下若隐若现的灰尘痕迹提醒着他：这里已多日无人光顾。  
这满眼毫无生机、叫人绝望的萧瑟景象，使巴德不禁怀念起曾经那段喧闹聒噪的时光——三年前他还能看见往来的商贾、僧侣以及妓女坐满大堂，男人们围坐在桌旁高谈阔论，女人们则靠在墙角或柱子上搔首弄姿。他们的对话杂乱无章，经常跳跃得厉害，往往上一秒还在谈论某个妞儿的嫖资究竟该付多少，下一秒便对国家大事指手画脚，譬如红衣主教贡德尔·蒙泰尼里是如何阴险地谋杀了前任首相奥凯西·亨得利，又是如何狡诈地骗取了国王的信任从而获得御前首相一职；再譬如圣龙古国是否有必要帮助不知好歹的德洛兰②人对抗尼斯人的入侵，毕竟一直以来主张将德洛兰公国并入圣龙古国的莱斯利家族在国内已是日薄西山。这群满嘴酒气的人大多认为，国王陛下应当借此机会瓜分德洛兰，而不是浪费力气去填一个永远也填不满的窟窿。而诸如此番完全超脱于他们身份的言论——仿佛诸神睥睨众生时突发奇想，要借着这些粗俗不堪的唇舌彰显神圣理性之可贵——令巴德时常啧啧称奇，贵族们口中的“下等人”对于国是的看法并不全凭个人好恶，倒有着几分如学问大家般像模像样的分析判断夹杂其中。  
人们因此地远离温德罗堡这一旋涡中心而无所顾忌、畅所欲言，你不用担心会在第二天身首异处——间谍总管科菲·达勒③手底下那帮无恶不作的皇家内卫是群出了名的冷血蜥蜴，他们会乔装打扮成任何人、使出任何卑劣手段，只为得到一句牵强附会的“证词”或口供，好将人投入大牢以便榨干钱财；也不用担心所谓的评论家或社会改革家会从不知名的角落跳出来，对你的言论装腔作势地品头论足一番——遣词造句何其华丽，逻辑混乱便何其匪夷所思。总之，在这儿，人们顶多因饱饮廉价麦酒与野玫瑰酒后，为争夺谁能先同某名姿容娇媚的女人睡觉而争论不休、大打出手。  
眼见暮色四合，辛德瑞拉的身影还没出现——换作以往，巴德只消一眼便能看见针尖大的小蓝点儿出现在沿着山丘缓慢上爬的道路尽头，但现在，他只看见地平线上的阴云自蜷缩的倦怠中醒来，开始一点一点地沿着毛了边儿的絮角往外爬。而在那片乌云之下，黄昏时分最后的阳光仍不肯轻易妥协，它伸出发光的胳膊攫住远处的峰峦，一时间青山如黛、闪闪发亮；大片白色雏菊点缀其间，饱含水汽的云雾如同淼淼寒流在起伏平缓的石岭游荡，又使得远山看上去如同博洛瑞亚湖畔④企图摆脱遍布全身的青苔、挣扎着冒出棱角的白垩岩，正饱受湖水腐蚀之苦。光与暗的鲜明对比呈现出色调失衡的诡异观感，仿佛苍穹与大地被恩兹纳克用游离之镜⑤隔开，从此一个在里、一个在外。山脚下，磨坊的风车早已停摆，巨大的翼板被突如其来的强风吹得晃动不已，沾满污垢的帆布千疮百孔，透过那些孔洞遥望厚重如幕的乌云，如同在对视水沼蝗⑥黑漆漆的万千复眼。  
巴德打了个冷颤。  
曾几何时，那座被群山环抱的磨坊里能产出杜庞最好的面粉，谷场里待磨的本地小麦堆得像山一样高，清捡麦叶、递送原料、打扫马房......磨坊工人们忙碌得像工蜂，常常累得吃不下饭；马圈里净是比成年人还高的克莱兹马⑦，用于将堆房一袋袋白花花的面粉运往奥兹比科什⑧。然而这盛景不复当年，因为尼斯人的缘故——他们的面粉更细更白，价格却只有瓦伦西亚小麦粉的一半——，世代经营着这座磨坊的芬克一家被迫变卖了家产，前不久举家迁往燕尾鱼岛⑨当起了风里来雨里去的渔夫。  
_该死的尼斯人_ 。他反复擦着一尘不染的桌子，暗暗骂道。  
天知道时间神的雷矛为何还没砸在将金钱奉为神明的尼斯人身上，那些恶魔趴在他忠实的信徒身上，贪婪地吸取血液，令其骨瘦如柴、奄奄一息。他悲哀地想，也许这就是通晓万物的时间神对信徒们的考验，一如赫曼拉的圣维达、昌卡的圣斯蒂尔以及伯辛科的圣穆得⑩，唯有敢于为信仰献身者方能悟道封圣，不受凡尘俗世的侵扰。  
尽管圣龙古国余威尚在，尽管它的信仰坚定如故、它的爪牙锋利依旧，但臃肿的身躯就是飞不起来。没有信仰的尼斯人早在几年前便将脚踏在了它的脊梁上，他们的侵略并不暴烈，反倒像一团笼罩在大陆上方的有毒云雾，无处不在、防不胜防，人们要么接受腐蚀，要么窒息而亡。巴德已经闻到了那股若有若无的硫磺味儿，他被呛得发慌，却又无能为力。  
眼见着收成一年比一年差，旅客一天比一天少，这位年逾四十的旅店老板心里直犯嘀咕，兴许哪一天——他总有预感这天马上就会到来——他也会步上老芬克一家的后尘。圣徒也好，『铁骨』也罢，这个国家无论有多少睿智的圣者、多少贤明的君王，贵族老爷们依然高高在上，全然不顾他人死活；而他们这些商人与农奴没什么两样，终归要被当做骡马一般使劲压榨；如今他们还要忍受那群尼斯来的吸血鬼。他甚至在恍惚间看到了之后的光景——自己趁着尚未破产，收拾行囊，带上女儿从此远走他乡，在潦倒失意中度过余生。  
想到这儿，惆怅化作了怨恨，可恶毒的诅咒甫到嘴边，又害怕这番不敬之举会导致时间神降罪于他，话未出口便收了声。  
此时长日将尽，乌云已经彻底斩断了夕阳的臂膀，沉重的身躯爬过山巅岭脊，蓊郁翠林如被水浸透的画布，瞬间黯淡如墨。一场暴风雨即将来临，他焦急地走到旅馆的栅栏外，伫立在道路中央，朝着女儿的归家之路反复张望。  
不知怎地，他的脑海中突然回想起酒鬼艾罗涵那张因饮酒过度而憔悴枯槁的老脸，他自称是最后的德鲁伊，能感通前世、预知未来，那张缺了门牙的嘴在醉酒之后总能吐露些咄咄怪事，一会儿是古代艾尔库鲁斯⑪将在圣龙历十三年的无月之夜于魔神之塔苏醒，届时邪恶的黑焰会将整座大陆燃烧殆尽；一会儿是受人唾弃的蛮神格里斯贝恩将成为拯救大陆的圣徒，那时光阴神的信徒也好、蛮神的信众也罢，终会在番红花的旗帜下放下芥蒂、握手言和。不过，绝大多数人对老酒鬼的酒后胡言选择付之一笑。巴德则半信半疑，一来他打小就痴迷神话故事，二来他曾在某天夜里见到艾罗涵拾起一只死在檐下的青鸟，念念有词一阵子后，那鸟儿竟如蝙蝠一般扑扇着翅膀没入黑夜——但这事儿他从未跟人提起，否则艾罗涵没准早就上了石槌台。那天老酒鬼将一大杯野玫瑰酒吞下肚后，神秘兮兮地对巴德说道，『一伙匪盗将在不久之后来到杜庞。他们躲在劳伦斯山脉的丛林里，沿着人迹罕至的小路来回游荡，不分白天黑夜，专门劫掠过往的行人和商贾。凯尔洛克老爷亲率卫兵在山林里搜索了好几次，连马蹄印也没找着一枚，所有人都说那群匪盗要么是幽灵、要么就是巫师，凡人对他们无可奈何。若被他们抓着，只得自认倒霉、听天由命。巴德老爹，你可得把你的宝贝女儿看紧咯。』他说话总是这样，神神叨叨、颠三倒四，既无前因也无后果，让你分不清究竟是在意指过去还是在描述未来。  
巴德立刻变得紧张，心脏怦怦直跳。他对自己说，如果雨云压上磨房顶辛德瑞拉还不出现，我就拿上房间里那柄短剑，骑马去镇上找她。  
他甚至想到了，倘若在半路上见到女儿被歹人劫掠，自己要如何拼死保护她百合花一般的贞洁之身。不过，好在时间神对戏耍他这样的糟老头子并无半点兴致，乌云刚够到车翼的一角，他便看到了两匹马朝着旅店的方向疾驰而来。  
骏马如风，将干燥的地面踏得白沙飞扬，巴德好久没有听过这般轰隆的蹄声，他眯着眼，想要看清来者的脸。一声嘶鸣，马蹄高扬，辛德瑞拉的声音在骤停刹那间传入他的耳内。  
“爸爸！”  
一袭蓝裙的辛德瑞拉正靠在一名金发骑士的怀中。骑士率先下了马，然后礼貌地将辛德瑞拉扶了下来；那姑娘一落地便立即抱住了巴德的脖子，在他满是胡渣的脸上亲了好几口。  
两匹马的主人分别是一男一女，称那小个子男孩是个男人未免名不副实，男孩虽身着侍从皮甲，却不见佩戴武器，大约是马背上那柄双手剑于他而言过于笨重；他的唇角像块光溜溜的皂石，连胡髭的绒毛也瞧不到一根，染满汗水的棕色卷发仿佛苦修派的祭司们用来鞭挞自己的榕树须，眉宇间还残留着些不谙世事的稚气；那名女人则是一副骑士打扮，但与瓦伦西亚骑士只留短发的习惯不同，她蓄着一头长发，柔如蚕丝，耀如钻石，似旗帜般迎风飘扬。她面容清癯，身形修长，蓝色的虹膜被翡色落日镀上了一层玻璃般的浅绿，在长夜将至的傍晚闪耀出阵阵幽光；霜狼皮制成的斗篷斜挂肩头，一身环甲擦得铮亮，振翅高飞的雄鹰银饰隐隐可见；而在环甲之下，则是精心鞣制的灰色过膝皮甲，用于加固的银线呈菱形排列，不用触摸也能感受到它柔韧的质地；环绕腰间的剑带是火蜥皮特有的暗红，被铜扣环连在一块儿。不过那柄悬于腰畔的马刀又在告诉见多识广的巴德，此人绝非普通骑士那么简单——哪有骑士不使剑？他只知道那些时常在王国南部边境劫掠商旅的乌德穆尔特武士持有这种弧度典雅、刀尖如剑的奇特长刀，他也曾听过那些彪悍勇猛的武士挥舞长刀时的猎猎声响，优雅而残暴，利落而无情。  
一时间，他被那名金发骑士的气势所震慑，张了张嘴竟吐不出半个音节。直到那骑士率先开了口——她的瓦伦西亚语说得十分标准，甚至在瓦伦西亚人惯于省略“R”音的习惯方面也模仿得很好，巴德仍觉得那些吐词里带着些说不上来的异国腔调，“您好，我们想要在此投宿一宿。”  
他回过神，赶忙从二人手中接过缰绳，“二位大人，不妨先去里面坐坐，我替大人拴好马了就来。”他转头对女儿吩咐道，“去地窖拿最好的酒给二位大人润润喉。”  
是夜，无星，暗云如同深潭之下的黑鲈，不安的雨滴随着它游弋的身影先是犹犹豫豫地试探，紧接着便倾盆而至。天与地被浓雾般的黑夜与滂沱的暴雨暂时地统一起来，此时再无疏离与隔阂，仅余一片苍茫。旅店内炉火烧得正旺，逐渐上升的温度毫不客气地将逼近室内的寒气统统赶了出去。在得到那名骑士的允许后，父女二人坐在两位身份尊贵的旅客对面，一道享用起了晚餐。玉米浓汤里放入了番红花、生姜、肉桂与葡萄酒，喝起来仿佛馥郁的花蜜；加了薄荷的野玫瑰酒闻上去甜得像是爱尔梅塞尔克在众神殿上朗诵的抒情诗，能将闻者的心神一一融化；裹上小麦粉的小牛胸腺被烤得如盐渍坚果一般酥软香脆，香肠则像贝类生物一样柔软多汁，切割整齐的牛腰与芥末和麦酒炖在一块儿，浓郁香味儿里的点点清凉令人食欲大增。  
金发骑士先举杯向国王与王后致意——过于流利、过于四平八稳，以至于巴德觉得那纯属客套——，接着他们的谈话便随意起来，就像你能见到的所有发生在餐桌上的交流那样自然。辛德瑞拉当仁不让地率先成为这场交谈的主导者。那姑娘芳龄十八，长得像朵花瓣初绽的矢车菊，脸上是不曾经历风霜的恬淡。她绘声绘色地向父亲描述起在镇上发生的一切，她是如何被彼尔德那群花花恶少堵在巷口出言相戏，金发骑士与她的侍从是如何如神兵天降拯救她于危难之间，又是如何仅用一根枫木棒便将恶棍们打得满地找牙。情窦初开的少女提到那位尊贵的骑士时——她自称艾莎·格里斯贝恩——激动与爱慕之情溢于言表，全然没有了当时的惊慌失措，连生性木讷的巴德也觉察到了女儿心思上的变化。那名骑士端着酒杯、静静地听，时不时冲少女报以微笑，但巴德看得出来，那笑容不带任何感情色彩，只是纯粹得不能再纯粹的社交礼仪。  
他暗忖， _艾莎·格里斯贝恩_ ，这名字当真怪得很，一度让他以为艾罗涵的胡言乱语成了真。他暗中端详金发骑士白皙的面孔，从长相来看，她显然不是乌德穆尔特人，却用蛮族之神的名字当做姓氏；二人自称是来自赫克内斯⑫、尚未接受册封的骑士，此番前来杜庞正是为了在帕斯特里斯老爷手下讨份差事，好在王国谋得一席之地。可无论是悬于金发骑士腰间、散发着不祥气息的黑鞘马刀，还是她气度不凡的傲然身姿，亦或是用词讲究的言谈举止，都让他觉得二人的说辞多半是在掩饰。  
少女天真烂漫的陈述以微微上扬的音节作为收尾，她望向那位金发骑士的目光里，柔情蜜意自不必说，好像已经认定了眼前这位姿容俊美、英姿飒爽的姑娘是她的心上人。虽然巴德早年丧妻、再未续弦，但毕竟是结过婚的人，对于风月之事也还算了解，金发骑士那双回望少女的蔚蓝色眼睛里分明不带任何欲望——它对世间一切皆有回应，唯独对少女如此明显的爱意毫无波澜。巴德不禁暗自叹了口气， _傻女儿啊傻女儿，你瞧不出来她根本没把你放在心上么？她对你的喜爱不会比对路边_ _嗷嗷待哺的_ _羔羊更多_ 。不过他又有些庆幸，倘若眼前这位骑士执意去做个放浪形骸的登徒子，哪怕贞洁如圣戴安者⑬大概也无法抵抗自那薄薄的双唇间吐露的关于爱的只言片语，更别说他涉世未深的宝贝女儿。  
“哎，承蒙小姐谬赞。”金发骑士莞尔，“如您这般纯洁无瑕的美丽女士值得拥有家徽上镶嵌着金片的骑士守护左右。”她说这句话时，辛德瑞拉的脸变得如同刚刚成熟的野李，疼爱她如巴德者，也只会亲昵地唤她为“小浆果”，还是头一次有人称呼她为“女士”，要知道这样尊贵的称谓只有那些贵族小姐才配拥有，何况前面还冠以美丽二字。那姑娘的心仿佛被太古时期便存在于世的橘焰⑭点亮，顿时心血暖漾、爱意激荡，她甚至开始期待，金发骑士接下来会发起誓言，宣布从此以往将誓死捍卫她的名誉，那么她会毫不犹豫地表示非她不嫁。但那骑士下一句话好似珐穆夫利特瓶中的黑水⑮，将她高涨的热情浇了个透凉，“若非我已向一个人立下誓约，兴许我会向您发出明誓，请求您的父亲让我成为您的骑士。”  
“您已经有过誓约了？”巴德见到女儿沉郁的表情，为人父的疼爱之情涌上心头，他心有不甘地问道。  
骑士点点头，“我向那人发过誓，一生都将追随她左右。实不相瞒，我与那人并非单纯的誓约，自我见到她的第一天起，便决意要娶她为妻。只不过如今我寂寂无名，尚不能给她幸福，所以才来杜庞，想要在帕斯特里斯爵爷麾下一展身手。”  
她的这番说辞似乎不假，巴德却听出了端倪。他往骑士的空杯里斟满酒，努力拼凑着恭敬的语句，好让自己的乡音显得不那么可笑，“能得到您这般如天神下凡的骑士的誓约，真是位叫人羡慕的女士哩！说实话，我见过的骑士不少，但像您这等高贵之人着实少见。说句不得体的大话，看到您，我竟回忆起年少时分有些可笑的梦想。”骑士举杯示意他往下说，“蒙您大度，那我便继续往下说。说来惭愧，年轻时我也曾想师从某位剑术大师，不分寒暑、苦练技艺，待到出师便在圣龙校场上夺得两到三根翎羽⑯，接受国王册封，然后戴盔披甲随着某位爵爷征战四方，立下赫赫功绩，老来荣归故里。可事不遂人愿，时间神早已把我们的命运刻在了金色石板上，他对我说，‘巴德，你天资平平，只能当个旅店老板。’于是，我乖乖地听了话，将这间祖传的旅店当做自己的家。我在三十一岁的时候娶了伯劳德尼斯家的苏珊，她也曾是远近闻名的美人，贤惠能干，祭司大人为她占卜说她能活到九十，可谁知道她为我生下‘小浆果’后便撒手人寰，那时她才二十六哩！哎，世事无常。如今我也老了，但有时这颗昏朽的大脑仍会冒出不切实际的幻想，若彼时我成为骑士，会在多少岁的时候向自己钟爱的姑娘起誓？二十？三十？要知道那般美妙的邂逅是所有男人的梦想哩！说到这儿，我斗胆问一句，不知大人是在多大的时候向您的女士起誓的？”  
“十七岁。”她啜了一口酒，赞许地笑笑，“您的玫瑰酒真是上等佳酿。”  
“我的荣幸。”巴德说，“十七岁，是葱郁如芳草的年纪啊。也不怕您笑话，我认识一个自称德鲁伊的酒鬼，他曾对我说，人在十七岁之前的灵魂不属于天、不属于地、也不属于他自己，更不属于时间神，而是与遥远的太古相连，是精灵与自由意志的化身。这些化身所泛起的爱意会凝结为世上最纯粹的宝石，它们被太古化作繁星、点缀夜空。这也是为何每当人们凝视群星，心灵总能获得平静的缘故。”  
“想必这位‘德鲁伊’对《海之书》烂熟于心。”一旁侍从插嘴道。  
骑士没有责怪侍从的无礼，她掏出一枚金币，递给巴德，“若您还能遇见那位德鲁伊，请告诉他，一位无名骑士向他的诗意致敬。”  
巴德收下了，“我一定转达您的意思。”将金币放进口袋后，他又说，“大人，我仍有一个疑问。”  
骑士说道：“请讲。”  
“如您所见，我只是一介商贾，守着这破败的旅馆讨生活，若我接下来的这番话有所冒犯，还请您念在我无知的份上，宽恕我一二。我见过许多骑士，也见过不少贵族，可他们不是弱不禁风的病夫，便是名不副实的莽汉，更别提所谓的举止高雅、谈吐不凡。他们中没有哪一个有着您这般超凡绝伦的武艺和举手投足间的翩翩风度。”巴德边说边瞄向金发骑士，“您这样的骑士自称无名之辈，总归是不能令人信服的。”  
“那您觉得我该是什么样的人？”骑士玩味地看着巴德。  
“或许是某国的王公贵族，又或许是某位公爵大人的千金。我听说老国王曾有个私生女，没准您就是那位私生女哩。”巴德半是玩笑半是认真地回答道。  
骑士大笑，于是除了辛德瑞拉，所有人都跟着笑了起来。  
“您的想象力实在丰富，简直能跟大诗人赫拉⑰媲美。”她笑容满面，可巴德瞧得出来，蓝色的瞳孔躲在弯起的眼睑之后，它们没有一丝笑意，“可我不得不打破您的浪漫诗意，”她摊开手表示遗憾，“我既无纹章也无印鉴，不过一介流浪骑士罢了。也许哪天我扬名立万，会考虑请您来到我的府邸，担任我的首席酿酒师，毕竟您的手艺若就此失传，那可真是暴殄天物。”  
“蒙大人抬爱，”巴德感叹，“看样子，我得每天多加一次祷告，祈祷时间神能让我支撑到您腾达的那一天。”  
自称奥拉夫的卷发侍从放下刀叉，冲巴德问道：“老爷子，我记得这一带以前不是这样，”他的口音是正宗的瓦伦西亚通用语，发音精准到有些刻意，“那时车水马龙，这条路上时常会被大批的马车堵得水泄不通，往来的行商更是多如牛毛。可如今怎么除了田地里的农奴，就再也见不到几个活人了？”  
这个问题问到了巴德的痛处，他憋了一肚皮关于尼斯人的气话总算有了个发泄口，“还不是那群天杀的尼斯人！”他咬牙切齿地骂道，转念间觉得自己不该在尊贵的客人面前发脾气，他羞赧地低下头，“还请大人赎罪，只是尼斯人这群不敬神的魔鬼着实该死，是他们的奇淫技巧使得风车停止了转动、马路陷入了空寂、杜庞沦入凋敝。您先前经过的路旁有着一座磨坊，曾几何时它能产出这片区域最好的面粉，但尼斯人肮脏的爪子在几年前伸向了这儿，它的主人老芬克一家在一夜之间破了产，被迫举家逃往燕尾鱼岛过起了渔夫生活。不只是杜庞，据我所知，翡翠之乡阿勒曼、雅松布之都费仕拉、蜂蜜之城亚斯德维还有数不清的城市都被他们毁了，原本那些地方是多么繁华啊，一车一车的货物被运往大陆各处，结果呢？尼斯人先是用妖术将价格压低五分之一，我们尚且能用品质抵御；将价格压低四分之一，我们仍可以勉强支撑；可尼斯人不给我们留活路，足足将价格压低了二分之一，诸神在上，若这样还不破产，那才真是时间神保佑哩！唯有圣龙古都温德罗堡一息尚存，勉强能维持昔日的荣光，但听说也与过去万国来朝的光景大不一样。您不妨放眼看看，在尼斯人的荼毒下这片土地上还有哪个城市还保有当年的勃勃生机？真不知道尼斯人从什么地方窃得了众神的智慧，又用魔鬼的技法将它们尽数复制，结果反过来成了折磨我们这些信徒的利器。”  
不过那位温文尔雅的骑士似乎不怎么赞同巴德的说法，她放下酒杯，语速一改先前的平缓，急促而简短，仿佛急于驳斥对手的辩手，“难道您不觉得，这一切应该归结于我们近乎病态的自尊心吗？难道您不觉得，正是这样盲目地自尊才导致了我们陷入了食古不化的泥潭吗？认清形势被视为妥协、学习对手被视作软弱，这片大陆上自诩文明的人太多太多，可愿意厘清现实的人又太少太少，我们总觉得这也不符合教条、那也不符合教条，但尼斯人却毫不在意这些虚妄之物，他们对于知识、对于进步的渴望可比我们强烈太多。三年前鸢尾卫队为了维护通往东方的商路控制权，将圣泰奥拉帝国⑱打得落花流水，可转眼他们的总督便可以为了在我们眼中看来微不足道的铭刻技艺向帝国朝贡纳币，世人嘲笑他们反复无常、毫无志气。可他们不知道，正是那被所有人嗤之以鼻、却被尼斯人花大价钱换来的雕虫小技，极大地改良了尼斯人手中的强弩，使得那些杀人利器能够更加精准地上箭、发射，使得那些没有受过正规训练的农奴也能轻而易举地杀死我们的武士。要知道那些制作弩的方法还是他们从我们这儿学到的呢！结果他们反倒成为我们的老师。”她的手指晃了晃，如同一位正在纠正门徒错误的先师⑲，“要我说，我们的骄傲才是导致您所说的这一切的罪魁祸首。圣龙古国的先师们从巨龙的火囊里发现了‘龙焰’，冒着生命危险将其提炼出来，才造就了古国数百年的辉煌，可如今呢？这绝妙的技艺竟沦为街边顽童逗乐戏耍的玩具，多么可悲！目空一切、故步自封却还沾沾自喜，多么可憎！人们口中念叨克劳克拉伦斯的圣名，企图以时间之名不战自胜，可大家记得他是慈悲的众神之父，却偏偏忘了他乃是光阴之神，光阴似水、永不停歇，他注定不会为他的信徒回眸。”  
说着，叹声自她微启的双唇逸出，似是怜悯又似是鄙夷。转眼，金发骑士的神色复归安详，她冲着瞠目结舌的旅店老板收敛下巴、微微颔首，为自己的冲动致歉，“哎，您瞧，自打从凯拉帕的艾恩施坦因大师⑳那儿学了一点修辞术的皮毛，我便迫不及待地想要运用它，以至于到了不分场合的地步，真是令人惭愧。时间已不早，再次赞美您精妙的厨艺，愿光阴神保佑诸位。恕我失陪了。”金发骑士将杯中酒一饮而尽，掏出五枚金币放在桌上，随后起身朝二楼的客房走去。一只脚迈上木阶时，她想到了什么似的，回头说道，“若您还愿意听我一言，我想给您一个建议。”  
“大人，请讲。”巴德赶忙答道。  
“效仿您的邻居去某个偏远岛屿当渔夫，音信杳然地度过余生，这个念头实在不怎么明智。若您真迎来难以为继的那天，不妨前往尼斯，您这一手玫瑰佳酿的技艺定会受到他们的欢迎。”言毕，她的身影快速地消失在楼梯尽头。  
巴德被她迫人的气势与怒涛般的言论所慑，一时间竟忘了向她行礼。末了，他惶恐地转向那名卷发侍从，“我这是触怒大人了吗？”毕竟在圣龙古国，骑士有权向冒犯自己的任何人发起挑战，这位旅店老板生怕自己不谨慎的言行惹来杀身之祸。  
奥拉夫往嘴里塞了一根香肠，笑嘻嘻地对着不安的旅店老板说道，“您别介意，她向来如此，哪怕对面站着的是街边乞儿，她也会认真地同对方讲道理。您大可放心地拿好金币，睡上一觉，这一晚就算过去啦！”他想了想，又补充道，“尼斯是个好地方，如果大叔你真要离开此地，听她的话，去那儿看看吧。”  
  
  
时至午夜，雨声渐小，于寂静中潺湲而过。  
真是一个奇妙的雨夜。她放下笔想到。如此暴雨，却无风无雷。世界静谧得像口棺材，除却他们这些刚刚埋入、尚有温度的尸体，便只剩潮湿且略带土腥味的空气。  
她躺回还算舒适的床上，却怎么也睡不着。自从离开了安娜的怀抱，她似乎再也无法安然入睡了。她会在似睡非睡之间被光怪陆离的梦境困扰，但结局无一例外、皆以离别告终。哭泣的冲动时常会涌上心头，可任凭眼眶涩得发疼，泪水始终被黑黝黝的巨石压在心头。她发现自己与妹妹分离得愈久，便愈发无法感知喜怒哀乐。她开始不知世人为何而哭、为何而笑，时间硬生生地将情感从灵魂上拉扯下来，直至彻底剥离，然后如同乌德穆尔特人那般将它们以白描的形式刻进她妹妹的身体里。  
已是夏末，比武大会早已告一段落，艾什勒弗的密信还未送达，也不知安娜过得怎样。她想，待办完 _这件事儿_ 她将有很多机会再见到安娜，到了那时她要尽情地拥她入怀，好好地吻遍她身体每一个角落、感受她身体每一份细腻。  
就在这时，房门传来了微弱的响动，中断了她游离的思绪。她蹙起眉头，将摆放床头的马刀藏于身旁。接着，木门发出了一声几不可闻的吱呀声，轻盈的、仿佛在驼绒地毯上漫舞的脚步声紧随其后，来到了床旁。淡淡的桔梗香味儿扑面而来，她立刻猜到了来者是谁——旅店老板那位豆蔻年华的女儿——，她不想惊动这名如花似玉的不速之客，她想看看这名少女到底要干什么，于是没有睁开双眼，装作熟睡的样子静观其变。  
她先是听到了芳唇下仿佛正在遭受什么苦难的叹息，然后感觉到那位少女的呼吸离自己越来越近，一只手也来到了她的胸前——它的主人显然不知如何给予他人爱抚和挑逗，只能笨拙地用手指划过她白棉长衫的领口。她立刻明白了少女的意图，猛地睁开眼睛，一把抓住爱慕者那只想要继续往下的手。  
少女被她突如其来的举动吓得脸色发白，但很快恢复了镇定。因为她明白，自己不顾名誉来到陌生骑士的房间， _不就是为了这个目的么_ ？  
只不过，被少女爱慕着的骑士不这么想，她冷冷地问道，“您这是在做什么？”  
不近人情的语调一下子唤醒了少女被初次勃发的情欲蒙蔽的理智，她感觉自己的行为与妓女没什么两样，羞愧使得她下意识地想要逃跑，但金发骑士将她死死地扣在床边。她别过脸，不敢去看心上人的脸，泪水顺着脸颊沾湿了她单薄的睡裙。  
她伸手擦掉少女溢满脸庞的热泪，声音又无比温柔，像极了一位姐姐，“傻姑娘，你的天地还太过狭小、着墨还太过单一。总有一天你会去往更广阔的世界，到时候你会发现，所见之人形形色色、所见之物林林总总，这世上的骏马远不止一匹，风景也远不止一处。”  
黑暗中，辛德瑞拉看不清她的脸，但那些话语又轻又暖，像是刻在镔铁上的魔咒，深深地烙进了少女的心底。她仰起头，低声啜泣道，“大人，请您带我走。”  
“这可不成，您的父亲会怪罪于我。”  
“我不会让他知道。”  
“我只是一名流浪骑士。”  
“大人，”少女收起泪水，或许先前这个年轻的灵魂尚且还处在情欲的支配之下，但现在她似乎有了更加崇高的目标。这不禁令金发骑士暗暗感叹，弗德里希·艾恩施坦因虽行为卑劣，但他的某些话倒是不假——想要操纵一个年轻的灵魂是多么容易，只需要巧妙地利用他们的爱慕之情，用道貌岸然的言语和装腔拿调的恭谨稍作修饰，便能诱使他们把自身理智误作路边的坚硬岩石，令他们不自觉地与自己对抗，最终偏离初衷，心甘情愿地饮下名为“服从”的毒鸩，“我只是想随您去看看您所说的世界。”她捉住艾莎的袍子，恳求道，“请让我成为您的侍女，大人，请让我服侍您。”  
“哎，好吧。”金发骑士松开手，将少女扶了起来，“兴许有您这样美丽纯真的小姐作伴，也能为我单调的旅途平添几分色彩。只不过您得稍等几日，待我从伯爵大人那儿谋得一份职位便来接您。”她的口吻是如此真诚、如此无奈，令少女深信不疑。  
辛德瑞拉跪倒在金发骑士脚边，亲吻她的膝盖，“谢谢您，仁慈的大人，谢谢您！”  
她用嘴唇碰了碰少女的长发，牵起她的手来到门旁，“去睡吧，好姑娘。过段时间您会再见到我。”  
少女点点头，却不敢回吻她的脸颊。经过方才的事情，聪慧的少女明白，这位意志坚定、忠贞不渝的骑士断然不会给她这样的机会。尽管仍有些不舍，她还是遵从了骑士的意志，回到了自己的房间。倘若此时能有月光，她便会发现那位金发骑士嘴角那抹惋惜的微笑。  
或许是少女的柔情唤醒了这位金发半神对妹妹的全部思念，回到房内，她睡意全无。于是坐回桌前，拿出那个藏于枕下、刻有霜狼逐日图案的小银匣，取出里面那张略微泛黄的羊皮纸和一只造型特殊的木笔——杆身仿佛拉弗墩鲁人随身携带的吹箭筒，若轻轻摇动它，你便能听到中空的内里发出液体轻晃的声响——， _她决定继续之前的工作_ 。  
她开始回想阿伦戴尔的种种，如同在翻阅一本写满注解的旧书。记忆像是吸饱墨汁的羽毛笔，顺着时间流向描绘出清晰的景象。她像过去那样，从中谨慎地选取自己需要的那部分，再逆着脉络反复回忆，直至她为每一处带有疑问的空白填上精准、完美的批注，直至她不加思考亦能轻而易举地说出任何细节——譬如某位骑士的家徽究竟用了何种材质、纹章上究竟有几只鹩哥、面颊的花纹究竟是朝上还是朝下、跗蹠究竟是浅橙还是暗黄、被它们紧紧抓在爪中的花朵究竟是朝颜还是夕颜......—— _就像她是它的主人一样_ 。  
当一切在脑海中准备就绪，她仍须小心翼翼地落笔。这张粗糙又光滑、边角镶有缕缕金丝的特殊纸张是她历经无数次失败后唯一的成品，一旦她有任何分神，都有可能为她今后的计划带来毁灭性的打击。她必须尽早、尽可能地做好一切准备，以应对即将到来的各种不确定性，这会是她今后人生中必须不断重复的事情， _谎言，或是伪装_ _。_  
她的工作一直持续到第二天清晨，那封对她至关重要的文件还差一点便可大功告成。她掐灭油灯，放下木笔，揉了揉酸疼的肩膀，快速地将一切收拾妥当，随后悄悄叫醒了隔壁的奥拉夫。天未彻亮，她已与那名卷发修士踏上了去往杜蒙格堡的旅途。  
  
  
他们一路交谈甚少。  
奥拉夫至今也弄不明白作为陌生人的艾莎为何要冒着被枭首的风险帮助自己的哥哥夺取公爵之位，但他谨慎地保持着沉默，从不主动探究她的秘密，或许是在潜意识里，他认识到倘若自己这样做，风险大于得利。  
事实上，他们本无意假扮骑士。在途经尤兰德之前，除了艾莎手上那柄长刀，二人还是来自猫眼群岛的僧侣，直到他们听到呼救声——一位不知名的骑士与侍从将一名少女绑在马上，朝路边的木屋拖行。接下来的事情异常简单粗暴，奥拉夫觉得连阿尔芬诺㉑那样以情节惊险闻名于世的古典派诗人也不敢使用如此胆大妄为的桥段，眼前这位金发的半神像一只狂暴的雄狮，瞬间将那名骑士与侍从吞噬。事后，她拿着刀，放下兜帽，面无表情地站在身首异处的尸体旁，染在脸上的斑斑血迹像是他在《海之书》上看到过的、精美而复杂的图腾，她的目光凝聚在如蛛网般蔓延的血泊上，仿佛在凝视一面镜子。每每回忆起那个画面，奥拉夫总会忍不住想，她究竟看到了什么？  
他们一前一后，在这条许久未见新鲜车辙印的乡间小道上策马前行，在经过那座荒废已久的磨坊时，年轻的僧侣突然没头没脑地问道：“你真的会来接她？”  
“你听见了？”艾莎似乎并不恼怒。  
“我没偷听，”他点头，指指自己的耳朵，“它们一向很灵。”  
“这方面你一直是个好手。”  
“你把我描述得像个贼。”卷发僧侣略有不快。  
“哦，奥拉夫，”与奥拉夫的交谈总会令她的心情愉悦，“贼有很多种。纯粹为了满足私欲的蟊虫，你知道的，从来都不在我们讨论的范围。”  
“你是想说我是个好蟊贼吗？”  
“哎，”她想，神学院真的就不能考虑把修辞学和逻辑学纳入课程吗？瞧他们把这些优秀的年轻人教成了什么样！对此，她颇感无奈，“让我们换个说法，奥拉夫，这叫盗亦有道。”  
“可还是个贼。”他依然坚持己见，不过情绪缓和了不少。  
“那又有什么关系呢？”她放缓速度，与他并肩而行，“贼也好、匪盗也好、杀人狂也好，都不过是虚无的定义罢了。就好比，我称呼你为卡瑞拉的圣乔治㉒，你就成为英勇善战、未尝败绩的将军了吗？我称呼你为格洛瑞亚，你便能令盲者复明、令死者苏生了吗？”她摇头否定道，“不，奥拉夫，所谓的定义只是一种修辞手法，是孱弱的诗人与史官最后的颜面，是狡诈的弄权者迷惑对手的武器；它只是一种普通得不能再普通的工具，一如农奴手中的草叉、一如战士手中的铁槌。它姓甚名谁、有着何种模样都不会对我们造成任何实质上的影响。”  
“你想说，只有我们自己能定义自己，只有我们自己能决定自己是谁。”奥拉夫如是说道，“而置于某个词语之下的我们并不真实，真正的真实在于内心、在于灵魂，对吗？”  
“没错。”这就是为何她喜欢与奥拉夫交谈的缘故，因为那让她觉得自己是在教导一名一点即通的好学生，“像你这样聪明的孩子，不该埋没在神学院那种连阳光也只能见得一半的小木匣里。”  
“你已经第三次这么说了。”他冲她做了个鬼脸。  
“你真的不考虑随我一道去冒险吗？”顽皮的笑脸使得她也跟着微笑起来。  
前两次，男孩都拒绝了她的提议，但这一次，她看得出来，他已有所动摇。奥拉夫歪着头，回答道：“也许我会考虑考虑。”  
而在迈入通往杜蒙格堡的分叉径的一瞬间，他们同时发现了前方的异状。  
出鞘的配剑七零八落地掉在小路上，像是经历了一场恶战；视线稍稍往前，一具尸体赫然横卧在道路中央；再往前，死尸更多。金发修士示意奥拉夫待在原地，她翻身下马，细细地检查起尸体来——一共十具尸体，其中七具身着龙卫轻甲。她思量到，在瓦伦西亚能调动龙卫㉓的人可不多见，想必这些可怜的卫兵是在保护某位位高权重之人，又或者是某些价值不菲的圣物。五具龙卫的致命伤皆在身体后侧，她由此判断，偷袭者定是进行了某种程度的伪装，使他们放松了警惕，否则这群受过册封的卫兵当不会如此轻而易举地殒命。剩下两名龙卫寡不敌众，自然难于幸免，但他们在死前仍做了激烈地反抗，深红色的铠甲上满是剑痕。  
与龙卫相距数米之遥的路旁，最后三人整齐地陈尸于此。虽是侍从打扮，但衣着不凡，皆由玛洛涵那绒绸与上等雅松布制成，针脚细密而严谨，连缝制在袖口的带翅金雀花那细小单叶亦一丝不苟地以金线描边。死前均曾遭到残酷殴打，以至于尸体面目全非、难以辨认。她的目光又转向地面——凌乱且陷入潮润土层数公分之深的车辙痕迹意味着这是一辆大型马车，至少六轮㉔。而数组纷乱的马蹄印朝着道路右侧的芒草地延伸。她起身，举目远眺，低矮丘陵的茂密灌丛是绝佳的临时藏身之所。  
由此看来，事情一目了然。她暗忖，这些尸体生前一定是在护卫某个重臣家眷，而却遭到了劫掠——与其说是劫掠，倒不如说是分工明确、秩序井然的袭击。能够将训练有素的龙卫逐一击杀，如此胆大妄为、筹划周密，不似一般强盗所为。  
思索片刻，她回到马旁，语气充满自信，“时候尚早，要不要再跟我去冒个险？”  
  
  
①劳伦斯山脉：位于瓦伦西亚王国西北部的山脉，北部的杜庞以贫瘠著称。  
②德洛兰：德洛兰公国。位于瓦伦西亚西南部的公国，现任大公凯撒·莱斯利为亲瓦伦西亚派。  
③科菲·达勒：瓦伦西亚间谍总管，皇家内卫属于王国间谍组织，如发现确切叛国证据，具有越过司法权进行逮捕的权力。  
④博洛瑞亚湖畔：瓦伦西亚王国东北部的地热泉，周边存在大量的白垩岩，故而湖水通常呈现乳白色。  
⑤恩兹纳克与游离之镜：恩兹纳克为萨米神教中的雾霭、幻影与刺芹之神，据《九卷》记载，他通常以白须老人的形象出现，手中持有一面镜子，民间传说中雾霭的形成是因为他垂地的长袍拖拽而致，而被他时刻捧在手心的镜子被称作游离之镜，被这面镜子照射到的人与神，其灵魂与神格都会短暂地被吸入镜中世界，肉体则会随之陷入无意识状态；而被摄入镜中的景象则会陷入停滞状态，不随环境、季节的变化而变化。民间传说也认为，受到巨大的精神刺激而陷入妄诞状态应当向恩兹纳克祈祷。  
⑥水沼蝗：大陆常见的一种昆虫，以吸取植物根茎处的汁液为生，据说其复眼超过两万八千个。  
⑦克莱兹马：巨型重挽马，在上古时期通常被当做战马使用，但进入大陆时代，重挽马退出战马舞台，被体态轻盈、行动迅捷的阿尔捷金马、夏洛尔马取代，如今大多被用于运送货物。  
⑧奥兹比科什：瓦伦西亚王国第二大城市，属于商业中心。  
⑨燕尾鱼岛：位于大陆西北海域的小岛，以渔业发达著称。  
⑩赫曼拉的圣维达、昌卡的圣斯蒂尔以及伯辛科的圣穆得：以上三人均为瓦伦西亚的殉教圣徒。  
⑪古代艾尔库鲁斯：根据《海之书》记载，古代尔库鲁斯为德鲁伊特教中时间神，通常被描绘为六角六翼的黑龙。  
⑫赫克内斯：瓦伦西亚东南部的伯爵领。  
⑬圣戴安：据《圣徒列传》记载，圣戴安以美貌著称，自她十四岁起便立誓要为时间神克劳克拉伦斯奉献终身，绝不沾染人世情爱。无论邪神之父克劳克鲁亚赫化作何种形态引诱她，均未得手。但也有民间传说认为，最终邪神之父化身美貌少女将其引诱，而安德拉斯便是她与邪神之父的子嗣。  
⑭太古橘焰：根据《九卷》记载，在鸿蒙时期，世间万物皆为一体，统称太古。太古既是实体也是意志，没有人见过太古真正的形态，太古是超越时间神的存在，一切因太古而生、因太古而灭。橘焰是燃烧于太古眉心的火焰，据说它是太古的灵魂之焰，永不熄灭，能带给人永恒的温暖。  
⑮珐穆夫利特与黑水：珐穆夫利特是萨米神教中的山洪、月食与野芥子之神，它是一只半人半蜥蜴的怪兽，肩头扛有几乎与它身高一般长的巨大水瓶，水瓶中灌满黑水，当它发怒，黑水便会倾泻而下形成山洪肆虐大地。根据民间的说法，珐穆夫利特是太古的另一种化身，正因如此，黑水是唯一能够压制太古橘焰的“水”。  
⑯翎羽：在瓦伦西亚的比武大会上，参赛的骑士通常会在头盔或是肩头别有翎羽，如若战败则需将翎羽交付获胜方。根据比赛规则，能够夺得两根翎羽的参赛者即可接受国王册封。  
⑰赫拉：瓦伦西亚王国历史上有名的吟游诗人。  
⑱圣泰奥拉帝国：位于尼斯共和国东面的古老帝国。  
⑲先师与门徒：在上古时期，技艺的传承是通过先师与门徒的形式进行。先师会在有生之年挑选二十名左右品行兼优、塑造性强的门徒进行教导，每一位先师所掌握的技艺并不相同，因此由此分化而来的各职业也有着各自的先师。譬如铁匠先师为扬·泰拉蒙，钟表先师为马克·乌尔苏斯等等。  
⑳艾恩施坦因：修辞学大师德尔玛·艾恩施坦因，以诡辩技巧闻名于世。据说他的辩论技巧令人叹为观止，几乎未尝败绩，但因私生活放荡而遭人诟病。  
㉑阿尔芬诺：瓦伦西亚有名的剧作家、诗人，其剧作与诗歌以情节离奇著称。  
㉒卡瑞拉的圣乔治：为古卡瑞拉王国的君主之一，军事天才，在位期间通过战争将卡瑞拉王国版图扩至最大，奠定了瓦伦西亚王国的雏形。  
㉓瓦伦西亚龙卫：属于国王近卫的一支，专门负责王宫重臣的安全，类似于皇家保镖。  
㉔六轮马车：在瓦伦西亚王国，六轮马车通常被贵族当做移动行宫使用。  
  



End file.
